Crown's And Headphone's
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Delic X Hibiya. Yaoi. Hardcore. Contains non-con, violence. Reader's discretion is advised. -After the most unpleasant of circumstances, a host and a prince are introduced to each other. Both are the type who always get what they want, but neither were ready for the storm of events that would come from pursuing those things that they wanted.-
1. Warning

**Warning: This story contains abuse, psychopathic anomalies, and sexual themes. Readers discretion advised.**

 **-This story is along the same timeline as Camera's and Letter's. Now, with that being said, when writing this story, I tried to make it so that one did not have to read Camera's and Letter's to understand something. So, any worries about that can be put to rest. But if someone has questions, I will answer them. Kay?**

 **Please enjoy.-**


	2. Part 1

Part One:

The Portrait of Dorian Gray


	3. Chapter 1

_You know, I always wondered..._

 _How did it come to this?_

 _I ask myself this whenever something goes wrong but I already know the answer._

 _When I was a kid, I always used to blame others saying "If he didn't do that I wouldn't have done that." or "It's all her fault I did it."_

 _But that's always a lie._

 _I know that if I had risen above what they did, forgive and forget, then things like this wouldn't happen._

 _But I can't help it._

 _It's my personality._

 _My nature._

 _It's what makes me..._

 _Me._

* * *

 **BAM!**

 **SLAM!**

A body clashed into the trashcan's, knocking them over and spilling their contents.

Delic groaned as two men grabbed his arms and tugged him to his feet. Then a third man slammed his fist into Delic's abdomen. He hacked, his legs giving away but the two men holding his arms wouldn't allow him to fall.

"So, Mr. Number One Host, what makes you think you can sleep with my wife and get away with it? HAH?"

Delic chuckled. "Well, it's not like I came onto her first. After all, it was with your money that she went to my club to spend an hour with me."

 **BAM!** Another punch to the face. Delic heard his headphone's snap as they spun off his ears to around his neck. His ear ached and he felt blood weld on his lips.

Delic chuckled. "We bonded over the fact that her husband never payed attention to her. Then we got to know each other _intimately_ when we realized we had so much in common. Such as we both hated you and both liked each other."

 **KRAK!** The man's knee went into his gut, a series of cracks and white hot pain following. Delic dry-heaved in pain.

"You fucking bastard!"

Another fist connected to Delic's cheek.

 _ **'Ah.'**_ Delic thought as his vision went red. **_'I got careless.'_**

Delic panted heavily, his legs giving out although the two men still held him arms.

 _ **'I drank too much. My heads spinning. Or maybe that's from all the hits to the face. Probably the second one.'**_

"You bastard. You're a fucking bastard!" The man pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"Hey, Suzuki." One of the restrainers started. "Don't you think you've done enough."

"Shut up. Shut up and...and take off his clothes!"

"Hah?"

"I want him to be so humiliated, he'll never show his face again! Now take them off!"

The two men looked at each other, conflict in their eyes.

"You're a sore loser." Delic groaned. "The one who can't treat his woman right is the one that should be humiliated..."

"SHUT UP!" The man known as Suzuki slashed at Delic's chest.

Blood flew through the air and Delic fell to his knees in pain.

"Dude, Suzuki—"

"HEY!"

The three assailants jolted as a new voice echoed down the alley. They all turned to see three people staring at them.

"Shit."

"I'm getting out of here."

"Wait for me!"

The two restrainer's ran. Suzuki cursed again and glared down at Delic, who looked up at him.

"This isn't over."

Then he ran off.

Delic watched him go.

And no even five seconds later, his vision blurred and he saw the ground rise to his face before he blacked out.

* * *

 _It's not that I like that character defect of mine._

 _Bu it's not like I can change it._

 _The things that have happened to me shaped my today's._

 _Women, boozes, sex._

 _It drowns my existence._

 _And it's a pretty lonely life, honestly. There's only so much a warm body for one night can fill up—especially if they leave first thing the next morning._

 _But I do have Tsukishima. My cute little brother is my only light in all this debauchery. A flower sprouting from mud. He makes life worth living. He makes me so happy and content. Even after a shitty day, just seeing him happy is good enough for me._

 _He's the only thing I'm proud of in my life._

 _But I know my brother can't be with me forever. Even now, he's being taken from me by that bastard, Hachimenroppi._

 _No, my brother can't stay with me forever._

 _And it's not fair to expect—or even hope—that he would._

 _I can't try and keep him with me so that I can be happy. He needs to become his own person, live his own life._

 _But what I want more than anything is a companion, someone who will forever be by my side. Someone I can love and call mine who loves me back and calls me theirs._

 _I want..._

 _Someone to love me completely._

* * *

Delic slowly opened his eyes. His head throbbed and he could only open one eye. But even half-blind, he was aware that the roof over his head was not his.

"Where..."

"Oh, you're awake! Good good!"

Delic glanced over and his brow knitted. Brunette hair, glasses, white coat, a dark purple ascot.

"Shinra...why are you...wearing that?"

"Hm~" 'Shinra' looked down at him in confusion. "Sorry, dude, I don't know who you're talking about. My names not Shinra, it's Diamond."

"Di..."

"Yup." The man smiled. "Now that your awake, I can leave now. Watching over a stranger—even worse a boy—for three hours isn't what I'd call fun. What about you?"

Delic closed his eyes. _**'If this is a dream, let me wake up already.'**_

"Alright, I'm gonna hook up this IV Drip and give you some hydro's to help you sleep then it's adios for me!"

Delic opened his eyes to pain in his arm. The Shinra impostor stabbed a needle into his arm. And almost instantly, blood started to bubble into the syringe.

"Oops."

He pulled the needle out and blood shot out.

"Haha, sorry, I fucked up!"

 _ **'That's not what someone wants to hear from a doctor, asshole.'**_

"Let me do that again."

Diamond went for a second attempt, this one being more successful than the first.

"There we go! See, I know what I'm doing!"

Delic just groaned and closed his eyes.

 _ **'I'm going to wake up and all this is going to go away. Shinra's annoying enough, I don't need two of them. Just go to sleep. Go to sleep...'**_

* * *

Delic blinked awake, staring up at the ceiling he had earlier.

 _ **'Shit, it wasn't a dream.'**_ Delic groaned as he slapped his palm to his forehead. **_'Dammit, I—'_**

Delic's eyes flared open and he shot up, looking for a clock. But pain encased his rib cage and he almost called out. He managed to dim his voice down to a heavy groan as he wrapped his arms around his body.

"Ow, ow, ow."

Delic waited until the pain subsided. Then he looked around himself.

 _ **'Clock, clock, clock...'**_

His thought dimmed a bit when he realized where he was. He was laying on the _floor_ in a futon, a very big king-size bed displayed before him by his side. He glowered at it.

 _ **'The fuck you putting me on the floor for, bastards...Actually, who picked me up? Who is this?'**_

With effort, Delic was able to stand, the IV Drip stabbed into his arm tugging a bit. He reached over to the desk and found a lamp so he switched it on.

The bed was indeed occupied. Soft-looking jet black hair, long luxurious eyelashes that brushed against high cheek bones, rosy-red lips.

 _ **'Who the hell is this?'**_

Delic couldn't tell if the person was male or female due to the thick blanket that lied over it's form.

But he decided not to check.

In fact, he decided not to stay.

 _ **'Asshole, tossing me on the floor when he has such a huge bed. Selfish dick, whoever you are. Where are my clothes.'**_

Delic looked around for his shirt and jacket—his pants still on his hips—as well as his phone, headphones, and wallet.

Wherever they were, they weren't in here. So he pulled the IV out—hissing to the pain—and draped it over the rack so it wouldn't drip on the floor. Then he went about tossing the futon to see if his clothes were underneath it.

No luck.

He looked on the desk for his phone but all that was on it was a bottle of pills—most-likely the Hydrocodone Diamond mentioned earlier—and the lamp. There wasn't even a digital clock.

With a groan of annoyance, he looked around again. The door to his right looked more promising so he left the bedroom behind after turning the lamp off.

He couldn't see anything. It was pitch black, moonlight barely seeping through the curtains of the windows. He put his hands in front of him, searching around for something to touch while he took attentive steps.

His feet found the steps to a staircase so he reached over, found the railing, and headed down.

Now he was on the lower level—hopefully the last level—and went about searching for a light switch.

Once found, he turned on the light.

His expression soured.

 _ **'I got picked up by a rich ass...'**_

The house was _definitely_ expensive. In fact, he was certain he _was_ in a house and not a condo or apartment complex. Everything was top of the line—100' flat-screen TV, black leather couches, plush black chairs, coffee table, kotatsu, haitani mats, entertainment center. And that was just the living room. There were five doors leading out of the room: one on either side of the entertainment center; one down the entrance hall; one on the wall opposite of him—and the only one on that wall; and a sliding paper door leading to most-likely a veranda and garden. There was also a hallway leading to who-knows-where on the other side of the door by the entertainment center.

Delic _definitely_ wanted to leave.

 _ **'That kid upstairs doesn't look any older than twenty. This fortune isn't his. His dad's or her grandparents. Not whoever that is. Probably never had to work a day in his life.'**_

Delic looked around yet again for his clothes, walking over to the first room by the TV.

Upon opening the door, he saw it was a bedroom and there was a person in the bed. Jet black hair was barely notable over the blanket.

He careful closed it. Then went to the next room..

Another bedroom, this one having a blond-haired person in it. And on the floor was a white button-up shirt.

He stooped and picked it up.

 _ **'Sorry, I'm taking your shirt since I can't find mine.'**_

Delic turned and closed the door softly. He tediously put on the shirt, his ribs spasming as he stretched his arms out, the cut on his chest also stinging. He exhaled heavily once it was on and went about buttoning the shirt.

 _ **'I need to find my phone and headphones.'**_

Entering the last room, Delic found it was a study: walls of books, a desk, a piano. And a wide window to expose all three.

Delic turned on the light.

And found his phone and headphones.

 _ **'Thank god I don't have to stay.'**_

He turned to the entrance hall.

 _ **'I'll mail the stupid shirt back. Drop a couple bills for the treatment too. Not like they need it but I sure as fuck ain't owing them shit.'**_

Delic grabbed the knob and undid the lock.

He jiggled the handle.

Still locked.

 _ **'Hm?'**_

Delic cocked a brow.

He jiggled the handle some more then twisted the lock one way then the other.

 _ **'The hell? No deadbolt. No chain lock.'**_

He jiggled the handle more. Nothing.

Frustration taking over, he kicked the door.

 _ **'Fine, I'll just hop the fence in the garden.'**_

Delic turned and went to the sliding paper door. He glowered at the extravagant garden laid before him bathed in moonlight. But he decided not to dawdle on that and walked over to the concrete fencing.

Grabbing a box, he pressed it against the wall and stepped up on it to peer over the wall, his ribs spasming yet again.

Then his eyes widened.

He was twenty stories up.

 _ **'What the fuck?!'**_

"What kind of apartment has a garden?! Shit like this actually exists?! I thought it was jut in anime!"

Then Delic growled. He stepped down and kicked the box.

"How the fuck do I get out of here?!"

"You don't, commoner.""

Delic jolted. Turning around, he stared at the three attendants of the house wide-eyed. Then he glowered.

"Let me out of here." Delic walked over.

"I request a 'please', trash."

Delic's eyes narrowed , and soon he was standing over the black-haired man. "Listen, you—"

"Do not think that you can intimidate me." The raven cut him off, putting a hand out to halt his blond companion who had taken a step to intervene. I have no fear to give to those in organized crime."

"Organized...?" Delic cocked a brow. "I'm not a yakuza."

"The tattoo along your flank says otherwise."

Delic stiffened. "That..."

"I do not care for your lineage or for your past experiences. And I am not above tossing you on the street where you belong. My only reason for doing otherwise is your face." The raven turned, heading back inside. "Do not dampen it with scowls."

Delic glowered at him. "Rich ass..." he muttered.

But he followed.

"Look, it's late." Delic tried a new approach. "And my brother is most-likely freaking out. So...thanks, but I need to get home—"

"It is late." the raven interrupted. "Your brother is most-likely asleep at this time. Such as we were when you went clomping about our establishment."

Delic growled. "Listen, you asshole. _I_. _Want._ To go. _Home_. You can't keep me here."

"On the contrary, you are indebted to me. I may do what I wish with you."

Delic stiffened. "I'm not an object!"

"You are what I wish of you until your wounds are healed. Now, come. Return to your—"

"Spot on the floor? Thanks but I'll pass."

"...Suit yourself. Sleep in the garden if you so desire."

Delic glared at him. _**'Rich asshole. Bet sleeping in the same bed with the likes of me is inexcusable.'**_

Delic stared after the master of the home, who was heading upstairs.

Then he grinned as an idea popped in his head.

"Wait for me, _your highness_." Delic sneered as he followed.

The blond that Delic did not know made a move to either stop him or deter him. But the raven raised his hand.

"You may retire, Shitsuo."

"...With all due respect, my lord, I do not trust this man—"

"You may retire, Shitsuo." The raven's voice grew in sternness.

The blond bowed, his expression void of emotions. "Yes, my lord."

The blond then tapped the other raven's shoulder and led him to their bedrooms.

Delic snickered as he rushed past the raven, purposefully brushing against him, and went to the bedroom door. His ribs hurt and he was wheezing by the time he opened the door. But he wasn't going to lose to this bastard.

He rushed over and sprawled on the bed, grabbed a pillow and hugging it to his chest while kicking the blankets about.

"What on earth are you doing?!" the raven balked.

"Getting comfy. Pwah!" He rolled over onto his back, flopping luxuriously on the bed. "It's so soft! Rich folk have it way too good."

"Get off my bed, mutt."

"Sorry, _pure breed_. But I require a 'please'."

The raven glared at him.

Then huffed and sauntered over with his nose in the air. He fixed the bed on his side and scooted in, laying on the very edge.

"I request you return to your futon."

"No thanks. This is comfy."

"I do not trust the likes of you in the same bed as myself."

"What? Are you scared?" Delic rolled over and pressed himself against the raven's small back. His chest absolutely screamed to the contact but he ignored it. "Scared that because I'm a commoner, I'm liable to rape?"

"You're behavior now does not disprove that anxiety."

Delic glowered. Then scoffed and rolled away.

"I'm not like that, Princess. So don't worry your pretty little head."

Delic then rolled over so his back was to said princess.

"I am not a woman." The raven declared. "So it's prince for someone like you."

"Whatever you say, Princess. Night."

Delic closed his eyes with a satisfied grin.


	4. Chapter 2

Delic panted heavily, his whole body heating up. He was shaking bad, his sweating palms clenching the sheets.

A hand against his forehead caused him to open his eyes.

"You are accumulating quite the debt."

"Shut up...bastard..."

"Sir, sit up."

The blond man—Shitsuo, if Delic remembered correctly—helped Delic sit up, then put a nozzle of a teapot to the pink blonde's lips.

Cold water went down Delic's throat. Too much for him to swallow, however, so he ended up spitting it up and pushing the man away. He coughed, covering his mouth and curling away.

"My apologies, sir." Shitsuo grabbed a towel and patted Delic's face and neck. "I assumed you could drink more than my master. I'm terribly sorry."

"Do-don't touch me." Delic pushed him away.

"Sir, please don't be difficult." Shitsuo grabbed Delic's wrist. "I am simply trying to help."

"I don't need your help, _hah hah_." Delic then rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. His wounds spasm both on his face and torso and a whimper that sounded pathetic to even Delic's ears escaped his lips.

"Sir, your fever stems from aggravating your injuries last night. Please lay on your back so you don't continue to do so."

Delic groaned but did as instructed, wrapping his arm around his torso.

"Fuck. They fell broken."

"Did Diamond not tell you?"

Delic shook his head.

"Two of your ribs are broken. The blood vessels in your right eye were broken as well. You also have many bruises, some already appearing, others will most-likely make themselves known later."

Delic just groaned.

"A boy named Tsukishima called earlier, Sir. I informed him you were sleeping and would call back later."

Delic's eyes widened. He shot upright. "You didn't tell him what happened—"

"The boy was not informed why you were indisposed." The raven said, standing by the door now. "He did not ask."

Delic let out a sigh of relief.

"Here, Sir." Shitsuo held up the tea pot of water.

"...I can do it myself." Delic held his hands out.

"As you wish, Sir..."

The blond handed it over. Delic took a much appreciated drink. Once done, he tilted his head down and groaned.

"Now, lay down, sir." Shitsuo coaxed him on his back. Then reached over and rung out a towelette. Brushing Delic's hair off his forehead, he placed the towelette on his head.

"My master has given you permission to use his bed until you have recovered."

Delic growled. "Permission my ass—"

"Now, now, don't speak so harshly to your caretakers." The 'master' snickered down at Delic. "After all, you are now indebted to me."

"Stick it where the sun don't shin—"

Shitsuo placed a hand over his mouth. "Please, Sir, conserve your strength."

 _ **'Fucking rich people...'**_

But even as Delic thought that, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

* * *

Delic blinked, his vision blurry. He was happy to note his fever had gone down, being able to sit up without being lightheaded. Also a plus, the rich asshole wasn't around either.

Delic flicked the blankets off and looked around the room.

 _ **'Bathroom, bathroom...Big rich place like this has gotta have an en-suite bathroom.'**_

He glanced at the doors in the room. One of them he knew led to the hallway and the double door's were most-likely some walk-in closet. So he walked over to the only door left.

Upon opening it, he found he was correct. It was the bathroom.

But there was someone already occupying it.

The 'master' of the house was in the process of brushing his teeth, hair wet, body moist—and naked!—with a towel around his neck.

The master's eyes widened in the mirror and he quickly looked over his shoulder.

Delic shut the door, calling out "Sorry!" as he did so.

It was nothing Delic had not seen before. Thin waist, white skin, round rump. He had seen that plenty of times just by bathing with Tsukishima. His cheeks didn't even hint a change of shade.

However, it seemed obvious that the master hadn't from the way he blushed crimson.

Delic sighed and sat down on the bed. He then lied back and closed his eyes.

 _ **'Hurry up, prissy. I need to piss.'**_

"I understand that commoner's such as yourself lack etiquette and manners, but I would assume you understood the most basic knowledge to knock before entering a water closet."

Delic twitched but kept his eyes closed.

"My _deepest_ apologies, Princess. What with your pristine background, I figured you wouldn't parade around naked."

"This is my establishment."

"And I'm _your_ guest."

The prince didn't answer. Instead, he huffed and went over to what Delic assumed was the closet. He kept his eyes closed until the door shut.

Then Delic sat up and went to the bathroom.

As he came back, the Master was in the process of putting on his tunic.

"I thought butler's dressed their masters?" He inquired.

"Sakuraya needs Shitsuo's aid more than myself. What's more, I prefer the privacy."

"Ah."

 _ **'Sakuraya must be the other black-haired person.'**_

As the Master pulled on his gloves and went to his dresser with a giant mirror to comb his hair, Delic's stomach growled.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"Shitsuo shall inform me once it is done."

"And me?"

"...You shall dine with us."

"Yay!" Delic made his voice go high-pitched in mock excitement. Then he rolled over on his stomach, crossing his arms to prop his chest off the bed, and stared at the Master. "So, what's your name?"

"This is of no concern to you."

Delic glowered at him. "I think that is my concern considering I'm sleeping in your bed."

The prince didn't answer.

"Alright. Well, will you at least tell me where I'm at? What prefecture?"

"You reside in Saitama."

Delic's eyes stretched wide. "What?! Saitama?!"

"Correct."

"Why?! I was in Ikebukuro!"

"You were located in Shinjuku when we discovered you."

"Wha—no, I wasn't—"

"Unlike yourself, I was not intoxicated that night. I know full-well where we were."

"But...how? Urgh..."

Delic tilted his head down on the bed. Then he jolted up right.

"Shit! Where's my phone?"

"Mind your language."

"Fuck minding my language! Where's my phone?"

The Master glowered at him then sighed as he opened the dresser drawer and pulled out the touch screen pink phone. He walked over and held it out to Delic. The blond took it quickly and sat up on the bed before turning on the screen.

 **(4) missed calls**

 **Tuesday, 7:30a.m.**

 **Tsukishima: :Hey, Nii-san, where are you?:**

 **Tuesday, 9:34p.m.**

 **Akabayashi: :Hey, where are you?:**

 **Akabayashi:** **:If you're going to skip work you could at least call.**

 **Akabayashi:** **:Don't tell Shiki I said this but I think he's worried about you. Get a hold of me soon.**

 **Tuesday, 11:02p.m.**

 **(Unknown Number): :Hey, Delic, it's Ruki. I thought we could meet up again. Let me know if you're free. I'll be waiting *heart***

Delic swiped his phone to the missed calls.

 **(2) Tsukishima**

 **Tuesday, 8:42p.m.; Wednesday, 10:24a.m.**

 **(1) Akabayashi**

 **Wednesday, 12:23a.m.**

 **(1) Shiki**

 **Wednesday, 1:03p.m.**

He looked at the time.

 **2:48p.m.**

Tsuki was still in school. He couldn't call yet. Wait...

What day was it?

"It's Thursday?!"

"Correct."

"How long was I sleeping for?!"

"You had slept for the near entirety of the day. When you woke, Shitsuo attempted to feed you rice porridge. He administered narcotics into your system thereafter."

"I don't remember that!"

He shrugged. "It is what happened."

"Shit, shit, shit."

Delic quickly typed on his phone.

 **:Call me when school gets out:** He sent to Tsuki.

He then went to the call log and clicked Akabayashi's number.

It rung once.

Twice.

Three times.

" _Hello~ Delic. For a moment there, we thought you died. I hope you're not going through a rebellious phase again."_

"Nah, nothing like that. Just got the shit kicked out of me."

" _Hmm. Should Awakusu-kai be concerned?"_

Delic's eyes narrowed. "I'm calling my boss to explain my absence. _Not_ a pimp."

" _Yes, yes okay. Keep calm there, tiger. Just curious if the Asuki had something to do about it."_

"Why would they? How many times do I gotta tell you I'm not part of your clique?"

" _Oh~ Delic. We're not having this argument again, are we?"_

Delic growled.

" _Anyway, when are you going to be back? What's the situation?"_

"...I'll try to be back today—"

"Incorrect." the Master said. "Diamond demands you do not leave until he may check your condition."

"Hah?!"

" _Who's that?"_

"The hell you mean demand? I'm not here cuz I want to be!"

"I said no." The Master leaned forward on the bed, staring Delic straight in his florescent eyes. "If you attempt to disobey, I shall confine you to the bed."

Delic glared at him, eyes burning with anger. Then he huffed and turned away. "Don't use me for your fantasies, Mr. Impudent."

"I understand you have a single-celled mind, but please refrain from using such mediocre insults. It is no more than an embarrassment for yourself."

Delic flared. "You son of a—"

The door opening interrupted them.

"My lord breakfast is ready. I've prepared a mushroom-and-bacon quiche with a side of fresh grapes."

Delic cocked a brow. _**'What's a quiche?'**_

"Thank you, Shitsuo. We shall be down in a moment."

"Yes, my lord." The blond put his hand to his chest and bowed, then turned and left.

"Make haste in your call." The Master ordered.

"Stop telling me what to do."

"Make haste." The Master shimmied off the bed, walking around it to the door.

Delic glared at him.

" _So you're in good hands I take it?"_ Akabayashi chuckled on the other line.

"Not even close."

Akabayashi just chuckled. _"Alright, so are you taking a leave for a while? Or do you want us to come find you?"_

"No, don't do that. I'm not in a life-or-death situation. I'll be back as soon as possible."

" _Fine, take your time. We don't need you hurting yourself. And alert us if the situation changes for worse."_

Delic glowered. "Yeah, yeah."

" _Give me a call when you are free to leave. We'll come get you."_

"You don't need to. I got my car."

" _Heh, alright then."_

"Bye."

Delic hung up the phone before Akabayashi could answer.

He then put it in his pocket and headed downstairs.

The Master, Sakuraya—he assumed—and the butler, Shitsuo, were waiting for him. The two raven's sat at the grand dinner table while the blond butler stood by it with a plate in his hand. The Master sat at the head of the table, Sakuraya on the right, with Shitsuo standing on his left.

Delic sat down two chairs away from the two raven's on the other side. Shitsuo then came over and placed the plate in front of him then backed away.

The food in front of him was a pie, but it looked like it was made from egg with chunks of what looked like mushroom and bacon.

Just the sight of it was making Delic's mouth water and he realized how hungry he was.

The two raven's were already eating. Delic gave a low "itadakimasu"—which for some reason earned him a look of confusion from the two (more scornfully from the Master than Sakuraya)—and began eating.

"This is good." Delic said.

He didn't really enjoy the crust. It tasted like french toast but it was hard, and Delic preferred cake over pie for that reason.

"Thank you, Sir." Shitsuo gave a curt bow.

Delic glanced at him. "Did you eat already?"

"Sir?" Shitsuo stared at him with slight surprise.

"Well, in manga's, they don't show when the butler's eat. And it's not fair that you have to stand and watch us eat if you haven't eaten yet."

"...You...are very considerate, Sir." Shitsuo smiled. "Yes, I ate earlier. I always make sure to eat an hour before my master's."

"Ah, good. And your name is Shitsuo, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Mm." Delic looked at the pink raven. "And your name's Sakuraya, right?"

"U-um, y-yes."

"What characters do you use for that?"

"...U-um, um..." The raven blushed and glanced at the ground.

"My lord Sakuraya uses the characters ' 桜' and '也'." Shitsuo cut in.

"Ah...so cherry blossoms that watch over the crowd?"

"Yes, Sir."

"...Hah..." Delic twiddled with his food for a moment.

"Does that ail you?" The Master growled.

The defense was evident in his voice.

"Not really. I just know someone with the same character. But I'm not the type to be a bigot."

 _ **'Even though at first glance you both look like him.'**_

"I-I see. My apologies." Sakuraya said.

"Haha, don't apologize. You can't control what your parents name you."

The raven blushed again.

 _ **'He reminds me of Tsuki.'**_ Delic thought as he took a bite of his food.

"What is your name, Sir?" Shitsuo asked.

"Mm..." Delic quickly swallowed to answer. "Delic. Kishitani Delic."

"Your family name is not needed." The Master said.

Delic glowered at him. " _Excuse me,_ _ **Princess**_. But those are the manners _I_ grew up with."

The Master glared at him. Then huffed and decided to change the subject.

"Are you a foreigner?"

"No." Delic cocked a brow.

"Your hair does not looked dyed—"

"It isn't."

"And you have a strange name—"

"Delic's not my birth name."

The Master puffed in anger—well, more of a pouty puff—making Delic smirk. It was nice to know he could get under the raven's skin. What's more, it felt like Delic's win when he interrupted him.

"...Um," Sakuraya started, "Why do you call yourself Delic if it is not your birth name?"

"Ah, I don't really remember my birth name. Want me to explain?"

"...I-If you do not mind..." He blushed.

Delic smiled. _**'Cute.'**_

"See, when I was a kid—probably about five or so—I helped my grandpa figure out the T.V. And he said I'm technological. Being five, I couldn't say a big word like that so he then decided that the English version would be easier. But again, I couldn't say it and it came out as T'elic. And so he started calling me that, but the 'T' didn't stick so we changed it to Delic."

"And your parents agreed to that?" The Master asked.

"Yup." Delic grinned. "It fits my personality well."

The Master just stared at him, particularly his elbows propping his chin on the table.

"You did not answer my question earlier."

"Which one?"

"Are you a foreigner?"

"I did, too."

"You had—"

"I told you no. Shouldn't rich people clean their ears out everyday?"

The Master glared daggers at him. "You rude commoner."

"Like you're one to judge, repressed Princess."

Shitsuo bristled and took a step toward Delic. "Sir—"

But he was interrupted by a scratchy song coming from Delic's pocket.

 _He-llo myself_

 _He-llo myself_

 _Haven't we met before?_

 _Good-bye yourself_

 _Good-bye yourself_

 _So, want to talk?_

Delic finished the mouthful of food and pulled out his phone.

 **:Tsukishima:**

 _Insanity!_

 _Like floating on air_

 _Psychopathy—_

He answered it.

"Hi, Tsuki."

" _Waah, Nii-san!"_

Delic's eyes widened as he turned and stood.

"H-hey, are you crying? Don't cry, what's wrong?"

" _I was really-really worried. It-it's not-not like you-you-you—hic!"_

"Tsuki, Tsuki, Tsuki, hey, calm down. I'm alright, nothing bad happened. Really."

Delic headed to the garden.

" _But you've never disappeared this long and never answered my—"_

 ***Click***

"Eh?"

Delic looked at his phone.

 **:Signal loss:**

"What the hell?!"

"You do no receive cellular service in the garden." The Master called.

"The hell? That's fricken stupid!" Delic walked back into the living room, staring at his phone until the 'signal loss' was gone. Then he redialed Tsuki and pressed it to his ear.

The call connected.

" _Nii-san!"_

"Calm, Tsuki. I don't get service outside of the house." Delic sat down against the wall.

" _Wha—that's stupid."_

"Agreed, agreed."

Tsuki sniffled. _"Why are you gone? How come you didn't answer?"_

"Nothing to be worried about. Really. I...well, I got shit-faced, heh heh. Woke up and was late for a meeting with my manager. So I rushed over there and yeah."

" _Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?"_

"No, I'm fine. Not a scratch on me, haha. Well, except for my face. I took a tumble, but other than that I'm fine."

" _...Okay. When are you going to be home?"_

"That I don't know. I'm stuck in Saitama for the time being."

" _Why?"_

"Cuz my manager is introducing me to a bunch of potential partners. Apparently, there's like twenty of them. So I'll be here for a while."

" _Do you know when you'll be back?"_

"No."

Silence fell.

"If you're worried about being alone, then go over to Shinra's."

" _Okay—oh, um wait!"_

"What?"

" _Can-can I...um, can I stay over at Roppi-san's?"_

Delic's eyes narrowed.

 _ **'That bastard...'**_

"...Yeah, you can stay there for a while."

" _Thank you, Nii-san!"_

Delic's lip twitched in a smile.

"No problem, Tsuki."

" _Well good luck with your interviews! I hope you find a partner this time."_

"Heh, I hope so too. Love you, Tsuki."

" _Love you, Nii-san! Bye!"_

"Bye."

Tsuki hung up.

Delic listened to the dial tone for a moment longer then cleared the screen and pocketed the phone.

"How come you lose service outside? That's just dumb." Delic said, grunting and wrapping an arm around his torso as he stood.

"That is of no concern—"

"Bullshit it ain't." Delic cut in. "It's called privacy. Going all the way up to the bedroom to make a call is a hassle—"

"Only the living room has cellular service."

Silence for a moment.

"That's absolutely stupid! Privacy!"

"We have nothing to hide—"

"It's not about hiding!" Delic sat back down, gingerly due to his wounds. "It's about talking to someone on a _phone_. It's rude when one yacks on a phone in front of other people, especially it's not on speaker and it's around strangers."

The Master looked a little confused. Which caused Delic to roll his eyes.

"Never mind." Delic growled and returned to eating.

"Why did you lie to this Tsukishima?" Sakuraya asked.

Delic glanced at him. "He doesn't need to know what happened."

"Would he disapprove?" The Master smirked.

"Heh, no. But he'd freak. He'd demand where I was at; if I went to see Shinra; come here crying his eyes out."

The Master fell silent.

"Heh, what can I say, he loves me." Delic said with a smile, then began to eat again.

"...Is this Tsukishima your sexual partner?"

Delic inhaled in shock. Which caused him to choke on his food. He hacked and covered his mouth, his lungs hurting.

"Are you fu ***hack*** ing stupid * **kaff kaff** *."

"So he is not?"

"He's my little brother, you asshole!"

"...My apologies."

Delic held a hand up to him until he regained his breath. "How does a brat like you even know what sex is?"

That earned him a glare. "I am not as young as you believe."

"Heh, _sure_. Then how old are you? Twelve?"

The Master glared at him. Then huffed and changed the subject again. "Excuse me for the confusion on your brother. You were speaking of partners, so I expect a whore to have a consensual amount of them."

Delic slammed his hands on the table, making Sakuraya jolt, and stood.

"Thanks for the food." He said and left the table.

"Um, Sir," Shitsuo said, "you have barely touched your food and have not eaten since your arrival—"

"I've lost my appetite."

"But, Sir—"

Delic ignored him and went upstairs, the Master watching him go.

But Delic didn't go to the bedroom. He went down the hall to a random room—which happened to be a storage room of some sort—and sat down behind a stack of boxes. Well-hidden, he put on his headphones, plugged it to his phone and blared the music as loud as it could go.

 _ **'God, I want to go home.'**_

* * *

 **Two huge issues I've been having with this fiction and it's only chapter two! One) I keep on wanting to write Shizuo instead of Shitsuo -_-; two) the master's speech is proper and Delic's/narration is not so I'll start writing proper speech for the narration after one of the master's dialogue. -_-**

 **Sidenote: fanfiction annoys me in the fact that I want to do a fucking heart emoji and it get's ride of the 'less than' sign in the fucking heart -_-#**

 **Kittycatkyla**


	5. Chapter 3

The Master must have charged Delic's phone because it had full bars and allowed Delic to fall asleep in that cold storage room.

He only woke up when someone tapped his shoulder. He glanced up to see Shitsuo trying to talk to him.

"What?" Delic rubbed his eye and pushed his headphones down to around his neck.

"Sir, it is lunch time."

"Hah?" Delic clicked his phone screen on and looked at the clock. Three hours have pasted. "Huh. Time flies."

"Yes, sir. Please follow me to the dining—"

"But I'm not hungry. So, leave me alone pretty please."

Delic went to put his headphones back on but Shitsuo grabbed his hand.

"Sir, you truly must eat. You have only had a couple of mouthfuls of food. You will begin to weaken if you continue to fast."

Delic stared at him. Then shrugged.

"Sorry. Your master pissed me off. So I'd rather starve than eat with him."

"Please do not be stubborn—"

"I've starved myself before, and I don't mind doing it again. Oh, by the way, when's that Diamond guy gonna check my wounds? I really wanna go home."

Shitsuo's brow knit in distaste but it was gone in a flash to be replaced with a calm smile.

But before Shitsuo could open his mouth, Delic began talking again.

"Yeah, I'm being stubborn and prideful and an ass. But I really don't care cuz I'm not here by choice. I _want_ to go home and pretend this is all a shitty dream, but for _some_ reason or another the master decided to keep me here—against my will, mind you. And now my little brother is left home alone and I'm missing work."

"I'm sure your parents—"

"Our parents _don't_ live with us. I made sure of that."

Shitsuo fell silent.

"If your master's being a good Samaritan, then he's doing it wrong. And I want nothing to do with him. I mean, what right does he have to call me a whore? He doesn't even fucking know me!"

"Please calm down, sir. You'll agitate your wounds."

Delic just glared at him.

Then he turned his back on him. "Whatever. Leave me alone. I'm not hungry."

But betraying his words, his stomach growled. However, he ignored it and went back to playing with his phone.

"As you wish, Sir."

And the butler was gone. Delic groaned then lied down. His stomach growled again but he would not lose this fight. So instead, he decided to sleep.

* * *

Delic woke to silence. His phone had died, turning off his music and the sudden silence woke him up. He yawned and sat up, pushing his headphones around his neck.

And not even a minute later, his stomach growled and his bladder whined. He grumbled to himself and looked around. It was pitch black in the room—there were no windows—but his eyes had gotten used to it enough that he could maneuver around the boxes without hitting anything.

Once out the door, he went about looking for a bathroom. He found one at the very end of the hall and did his business.

But that's all he did. He headed back to his storage room to go back to sleep.

However, he turned on the light.

And his eyes widened to find food, phone charger, and a futon sitting in front of the boxes he had been hiding behind.

"...Huh. Thanks, Shitsuo."

Delic went about finding a plug-in, hooking his phone up, unrolling the futon to sit on it, and began to eat.

It wasn't simple in the slightest. Delic actually wasn't sure what he was eating but it was meaty with turkey taste to it. It really looked like a bun but it was filled like a donut with turkey meat, mashed potatoes, and gravy.

 _ **'This is really good! I should ask him for the recipe. Tsuki would love this.'**_

It was indeed messy, getting on his hands and cheeks but it was also an easy clean-up with his tongue.

There were two on his plate, but he really wished for more. His stomach didn't feel close to full and he enjoyed the taste.

He was just about to go down and ask Shitsuo for the recipe—and hopefully more food—when the door open.

Expecting to see the blond, he smiled and started to say, "Hey, Shitsuo, this was really goo—"

Only to stop when the golden master walked in.

His eyes automatically narrowed.

"What do you want?"

"Only to check on you."

"I'm fine so go away." Delic turned his back on him.

"...Are you still famished?"

Delic didn't answer.

"If you wish for more, Shitsuo had made a splendid meal. Come to the dining room."

"No thanks."

"Do not be stubborn. You are only hurting yourself for your starvation does not affect me."

Delic glared at him. But couldn't argue that that was why he was starving himself. Even so, he wanted to be stubborn, wanted to stick to his word of ignoring the raven...

But...

Food!

"...Dammit," he muttered then stood. "Fine. I'm only going for the food."

"That is fine."

Delic knelt down to pick up his plate.

"There is no need. Shitsuo will pick it up."

"Then I'll make it easier for him." Delic said and walked past the master.

The Master paused before following after him.

The most delicious of aroma's greeted Delic when he entered the stairway. He made haste going down the steps and emerged in the dining room.

Food.

Food everywhere.

Cakes and potatoes and buns and just...Deliciousness.

Delic's mouth watered just at the sight.

"Oh, salutations, Sir." Shitsuo said, pouring tea for Sakuraya. "I'm glad you decided to join us."

"What's the occasion?!" Delic rushed over to the table, putting the plate down once he did.

"Excuse me?"

"Why'd you make so much? Is it a holiday or something?!"

"No, Sir. My master's just wished for it."

"Huh..."

The Master chuckled and sat down. Shitsuo went over and put a plate in front of him. Then the two began to eat.

Delic said a small 'itadakimasu' and dug in.

the casserole was actually pretty good although Delic didn't really like green beans. And he enjoyed Au Gratin potatoes anyway. And mixing the two was absolutely delicious for him.

He soon finished off the side dishes and began eating the stuffed bun.

He noted that the Master was smirking at him, but he tried not to care as he indulged himself to the fullest.

"May I request that you don't eat too much, Sir?" Shitsuo started. "You'll make yourself sick."

"Don't worry." Delic swallowed. "I know my limits. Can I cut into a cake or should I wait longer?"

"...Allow me, Sir."

Shitsuo smiled as he cut the chocolate, the vanilla strawberry, and the cheesecake. He then turned to Delic with a gesture of 'which one'.

"Strawberry~"

Shitsuo obliged.

And Delic began devouring.

"Seems to be food is your weak point." The Master said.

"More of sweets." Sakuraya added with a shy chuckle.

"Everyone's weak point should be sweets." Delic said with a small smile. "Is this store bought?"

"I hand-crafted everything myself, Sir." Shitsuo said with a proud smile.

"...Impressive."

"Thank you, Sir."

Delic smiled before continuing his gorging.

By the end of the meal, the florescent blond had eaten through two pieces of strawberry cake, a piece of the chocolate cake, and another four buns. He didn't stop because he was full, however, but because he didn't want them to think he was greedy.

"Oh, by the way. Toothbrush." Delic said then he took a gulp of water. "And probably a comb. Unless, I'm leaving tomorrow then it doesn't matter."

"You shan't be taking leave tomorrow." the Master said.

"Then I need the bare necessities for the next couple of days." He subconsciously reached for another Turkey bun and began nomming on it.

"That would require you returning to the bed—"

"Not happening." Delic glowered at him with a smirk. "Me and the spiders are besties now."

That response caused the Master to glower back. "Our house holds no arachnids."

"Everyone's house has at least one spider."

"I wish not to argue, Sir." Shitsuo said. "But, as a butler, it is my duty to make sure such cretins do not enter this establishment."

"Isn't that a maid's job?"

"We do not own a maid." The Master said.

"Hm~?" Delic swallowed quickly so he could answer. "Why not? I always thought rich people have that kind of service?"

"We do not. There is no need for so many plebeians in our home."

"O~h, how mean of you." Delic finished off his turkey bun then stood up. "Thanks for the food."

He headed over to the staircase only for the Master to grab his arm. Delic glared down at him.

"You may believe your behavior shall irate me and cause me to remove you from my establishment earlier than originally intended. However, that is not the situation. The more you peeve me, the longer I shall keep you."

Delic clenched his teeth then a strained sarcastic smirk stretched across his face. "Keep me here longer and I'll call the police."

"I highly doubt that a man in organized crime would call the authorities for rescue."

"I'm _not_. A fucking. Yakuza."

"Will the police believe you if they lay eyes on your flank?"

"They don't need to see my side to arrest you for kidnapping."

"Oh," The Master smiled. "You speak the truth, it seems. Well," he let Delic go. "Have at it then. I shan't stop you."

The blond did nothing but glare before heading to the stairs.

"Be aware, however, commoner. In order to earn your freedom, I highly suggest you stay on good behavior."

Delic said nothing as he walked up the stairs. However, a chill went down his spine. The last person who told him to stay on good behavior had not so clean intentions on their mind.

Maybe his mind was just in the gutter and he was over-thinking it. He hoped that was the case.

He wasn't a whore, after all.

* * *

 **RANDOM ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I had found a doujin called BlackWimps by Yinghua/Sinba when I was 13 years old, however it was only snipits but it was the first installment to Inside Blue-which I had read! So really wanted this book but there were NO copies of this book on the internet. So for SIX YEARS, I have been looking for this book to read on the internet but could not find it anyway. Now, at the age of 19, I finally found it. I was able to buy it off of OtakuRepublic. Six years to find this book and I finally had the means to buy! And it came in today! I don't even care that it's not translated, it is mine and I own it and I shall treasure it as much as I treasure my Hachimenroppi doll (limited edition, $158, btw)! They are going into the same safety spot so that only I can touch them! I am absolutely elated that I have this book, like, you have no idea. SIX YEARS PEOPLE! AND NOW IT'S MINE! MINE MINE MINE!**

 **That's all.**

 **Kittycatkyla**


	6. Chapter 4

**.**

 **A.N. THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! It really means a lot here.**

 **Now, to verify something, what I needed was just some sign that there was more than just one person reading my stories. Ergo, I needed to know that the invisible readers I thought were there were actually there. Now that I know, reviews would be appreciated but not essential.**

 **So again, thank you for the signs of support. Thank you for all the PM's and Reviews. I really do appreciate it and it means a lot more than it probably should.**

 **I hope you'll stick with me for a little while longer.**

 **Kittycatkyla**

* * *

 _ **'What in the fuck does he want with me?'**_ Delic thought as he stared at the ceiling, arms under his head, laying in his futon. **_'If he's trying to be caring, he's going at it all wrong. Is it possible he doesn't know it's not the norm to do what he's doing? Or is he just playing dumb? Does he nave an alternative motive?_**

 _ **'He keeps on calling me a yakuza. Does he think I can get him in good standings with Shiki? Or is he doing the community a favor by locking me up?...If that was the case, he should just call the police and put me in jail. He's got to have an ulterior motive. But what?**_

 _ **'I'm not a yakuza and even if I was, the Awakusu-kai doesn't deal with drugs or human trafficking. And they wouldn't care if I was kidnapped so ransom's out.**_

 _ **'Oh!'**_ Delic's eyes stretched wide in realization. **_'But he doesn't know that. He's got it in his head that I can do those things. Maybe if I explain it to him...'_**

Delic's giddiness faded.

 _ **'Would he believe me?'**_

Delic's expression soured. Then he sighed and rolled on his side.

 _ **'Dammit...'**_

* * *

Delic doesn't remember falling asleep but he was woken up by the sensation of being watched. His eyes opened a slit to see a figure hunched over him.

His eyes stretched wide in sleep-induced panic and he jolted up with a gasp.

The master jumped back so their heads wouldn't collide as Delic held his own hand over his pounding heart.

"Jeez. Trying to make me piss myself?"

"Do not be absurd. I have come to see if you had agitated your injuries."

"Isn't that something for the butler?"

"I bring this as well." He placed a quite stylish water bottle on the ground between them.

Delic stared at it with suspicion.

 _ **'Did he drug it?'**_

"I'm not...really thirsty."

"...If that is your wish." The Master stood.

"H-hey, wait." Delic grabbed his arm.

"Unhand me, commoner!" The Master jerked his arm away, making Delic's eyes widen. "Filth such as you has no right to lay hands on me."

The scorn that flooded the Master's eyes made burning hatred rise within Delic. The host glared at him, the raven glaring back.

"Sorry, _Princess_." Delic spat. "Wasn't aware you were claustrophobic."

"Claustrophobia has nothing to do with being touched by trash."

The blond's jaw tightened. "If I'm such trash then you should toss me out."

"Heh. Our trash is thrown in an incinerator. Do you wish to join it?"

Delic stiffened and fell silent.

The Master then sighed and turned to the door. "Just behave yourself."

Delic glared at the ground. _**'Dammit, dammit!'**_

"What the hell do you want from me?!"

The Master paused at the door.

"Just tell me what you want, for fuck's sake. I'm telling you, I'm really not a yakuza. I can't get you drugs or point you to underground auctions. I can't put you in good stature with anyone in the yakuza world either. H-honestly, the only...vulgar thing I can offer is sex when it comes to someone like you so..."

The Master was silent, causing anxiety to rise in Delic's chest.

"Sa-say something,dammit. What do you want?"

"...If you so desire to know, come to the bedroom."

Delic's blood turned to ice.

 _ **'...Fuck!'**_

He stood and followed after the Master.

 _ **'There's no way in hell I'm going to let this little bastard mount me. No way in fucking hell.'**_

They entered the room, the sight of the bed making Delic's stomach flop.

 _ **'I'm not going to let this little shit fuck me.'**_

The Master turned to Delic. "Now, if you—"

Delic rushed forward, wrapped his hands under the Master's rump and lifting him up. The Master gasped and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck so as not to fall as the blond carried him to the bed.

Delic deposited the raven on the mattress, hovering over him. The Master's eyes were stretched wide in shock.

 _ **'But if he wants me for sex then I should at least get him off.'**_

Delic scooted down the Master's body till he reached his crotch. He refused to look nervous as he reached down and nuzzled his lips against the tunic.

As a man with a taste for beauty, Delic had slept with many of women and men before. So he was pretty good with his mouth. But the fact that he was using sexual favors made him feel disgusted.

Delic pushed the tunic up and stared at the full body spandex underneath. Delic glowered at it before feeling around and finding a slit similar to the ones in boxers. Once there, he mouthed the soft lump underneath, rubbing his lips over it until it started to harden.

Once hard, he reached in the slit and pulled it out.

Delic stared at the member like it was offensive before drawing his tongue up the under vein. The Master jolted to the contact.

 _ **'Tastes like cherries. Did he just shower? Was he expecting me to put out? Is that why he came to the storage room?'**_

Delic didn't like that idea but regardless, he put his mouth over the tip and sucked.

"Nn!" The raven jolted again.

 _ **'Shut up. I don't want to know that I'm doing a good job.'**_

Delic bobbed his head till the member was completely up, then he pulled off and wrapped his tongue around the base. Sliding up and down, he got it as wet as he could before he put his mouth around the member again.

He swallowed, deep-throating the member. Even though the Master was average size, it still caused tears to rise in Delic's eyes.

"Hngh, nn!" The Master arched his back, his legs coming down off the edge of the bed.

Delic pulled his mouth off and grabbed the Master's hips. With a rough tug, he pulled the raven to the edge of the bed so he could sit on his knees on the floor.

He put his mouth back on the member and continued his ministrations.

Not long after, the Master began to twitch and arch, his hands grabbed the bed and his voice raising an octave. And soon, Delic's mouth was filled with a thick, generous amount of saltiness.

Delic pulled his mouth off once it finished as his gag reflexes nearly came to play. He did gag, but he was able to keep it from forcing the substance out of his mouth and eventually swallowed.

 _ **'That was fast.'**_ Delic thought as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He decided not to say that aloud as the Master propped him on his arms to stare at him.

Once their eyes met, Delic smirked and said, "So, have I earned myself a toothbrush and shower?"

The Master's eyes narrowed as if appalled but he didn't state it. Instead, he looked away and said, "There is a toothbrush in reserve upon the top shelf of the medicine cabinet."

"Yayzees!" Delic smiled like a giddy child given candy before standing and rushing into the bathroom.

Once the door was closed, the smile vanished and he glared at the ground.

 _ **'Fucking asshole.'**_

Delic then went to the sink, grabbed the spare toothbrush and toothpaste and put them in the shower. Once there, he stripped, turned on the shower, and hopped in—where he would use the toothbrush to purge himself of his stomach contents before washing it off and actually brushing his teeth.

* * *

Delic returned to the bedroom to find some satin pajamas sitting on the edge of the bed. The lights were off and an oil lamp on the nightstand was dimmed. The Master was already lying on the bed, curled under the thick blankets.

Delic glowered at him, then at the pajamas.

 _ **'Are those for me?'**_

He was aware that he had been wearing the same clothes since Monday night. And that his nether region had been uncomfortable—leading to him stuffing his underwear in his pocket instead of back on his body.

But he didn't want to wear clothes that weren't meant for him then get yelled at later and if the Master was asleep, he wasn't going to wake him to ask.

So, he dealt with it and headed to the door.

"Remain here tonight and remove those filthy articles of clothing."

Delic glowered at the door before letting out a heavy sigh and turning back around . He obeyed taking off his clothes and crawled on the bed.

 _ **'So he wants to go all the way? I'm not going to let him mount me but there's nothing much left to do after a blow—'**_

"You shall not sleep in the bed bare of any coverage!" The Master shot up, giving Delic a disgusted glare as Delic's eyes widened at the outburst. "Conceal yourself and go to sleep!"

The Master pointed at the pajamas then rolled back over.

Delic glared at him.

 _ **'Motherfucker. Looking at me like that.'**_

He reached over and grabbed the clothes.

 _ **'You're the one wanting me to put out and you're looking at me like that?!'**_

Delic curled up under the blankets, fully clothed and as far away from the Master as possible.

 _ **'Fucking asshole.'**_


	7. Chapter 5

Delic had slept all day. Actually, he had slept for a full day before and most of that day.

So, he was wide-awake with no chance of falling asleep.

But once he knew the Master was asleep, he got up and left the room.

He was still slightly stewing in anger as he went downstairs. He wanted to watch TV—regardless if the Master didn't like it or not—to try and distract himself from the rage.

But someone had beaten him to the punch. The other raven was sitting on the couch, TV on and on low volume, showing a documentary of something.

"Whatcha watching?"

Sakuraya jumped and looked at Delic with wide eyes.

"P-pardon me," he said. "I did not see you there."

Delic cocked a brow. **_'Must be really involved in this show.'_**

"Sorry." Delic said. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"It-It is quite alright."

Delic smiled then walked over and sat down.

"So, what are you watching?"

"Um, a-a documentary about sea-life."

"Ah...mind if I watch with you?"

"N-not at all."

Delic grinned happily then looked at the TV.

"...So, how come you're awake?" Delic asked. "It's nearly midnight. I thought the butler made sure the Master's went to bed at a reasonable hour."

"Um, well, s-some nights I find it hard to sleep," He said, a blush forming on his cheeks. "So-so on nights such as this, I come to watch Television for a few hours."

"Ah..." **_'So rich people can have insomnia too...'_**

"Might I ask..." Sakuraya glanced at him. "Why are you awake?"

"Well, I probably slept for a good twenty-four hours today and yesterday. So I'm wide awake right now."

"I-I see."

An awkward silence formed between them.

"Hey."

"Ye-yes?"

"I'm a bit hungry. Can you point me to the kitchen?"

"Um y-yes. It is down that way." He pointed down a hallway by a door—the door that led to Shitsuo's room. "It is all the way down at the end."

"Thanks a bundle!" Delic smiled giddily. "Want me to make you something?"

"Um, no I am alright."

"You sure?" Delic stood.

"Yes. Shitsuo made me some warmed milk before he retired for the night."

"Okayzees."

Delic stood and went to go make food.

He wasn't surprised there was no microwave and he knew how to reheat food with a stove, so he went to the fridge, found some turkey buns and went about warming them up.

While he waited, he cut off a piece of strawberry cake and cheesecake and began eating those.

He waited until he finished those to check on his turkey buns, then turned off the stove and returned to Sakuraya.

"Have you found what you wanted?"

"Yes, sir!" Delic grinned and sat down.

As the two remained silent and watched the documentary, Delic started to feel uncomfortable. Not about the silence but by the fact that Sakuraya kept glancing at him from the corner of his eye. What's more, the TV light was reflecting off his eyes and making his deep pink iris's glow. It gave the raven a slight creepy feeling about him.

However, what threw the blond off the most about this Sakuraya person was the fact that this raven had nearly the same eyes as him and his hair didn't seem to be dyed.

Although, Delic knew something had to be dyed. The only natural born pink-eyed people were only ever albinos. So either Sakuraya dyed his hair black or had dyed his eyes pink or was wearing contacts.

But, as curious as he was, he wasn't going to pry.

Now, in contradiction, he was going to pry about one thing.

"Hey, Sakuraya-san?"

"Ye-yes?" He jolted.

 ** _'He really is absorbed in this show.'_ ** Delic chuckled at that. But he went back to being serious when he asked, "Do you know what the Master wants from me?"

"Hm?" Sakuraya turned to stare at him, his eyes wide and innocent. "He hasn't told you?"

"He might have but I'm not sure."

"I'm sorry...but he has not. I...have inquired, however his answers were cryptic and unclear."

Delic sighed. "Does he do this often?"

"No. You are a first."

The blond groaned.

"I cannot fathom why he would be so unreasonable. I do apologize for his behavior and I hope it is of no inconvience."

"Heh, the Master doesn't care if 'its of no inconvience'. But it's not anymore since I called my boss."

"When did you do that?"

"When I woke up with morning. I called in...the bedroom—oh, that little liar!" Delic clapped his hands as an enraged smile crossed his face.

"Uh, um, um—it-it is true that you do not receive cellular reception in the garden—"

"But not that you only get service in the living room."

"Um..."

Delic let out an angry laugh as he ruffled his hair.

"What the hell? Really, what the hell? He trying to monoplize me or something—wait," Delic's eyes widened. "Does he know who I am?"

"Eh? Um, as-as in your stature in organ—"

"I'm not a yakuza. I've said this. The tatoo on my side means nothing. It's a mistake, and unfortunately it's a mistake that would be expensive to remove. What I mean is who I am. Kishitani Delic."

"Um...I have never heard of you before this situation."

"I'm the number one host of Ikebukero. Rumored to have slept with every girl in Ikebukero and on my way to Shinjuku."

"O-oh..." Sakuraya stiffened, an awkward smile on his face and a blush across his cheeks. "I-I see, you-you must be very famous then?"

"I don't think anyone in Saitama would know me but there is a possibility."

"W-well, I am sure my brother had not known you before that night."

"You sure?"

"I-I am...near certain?"

Delic stared at him, watched that uncertainty and anxiousness cross his face.

Then he sighed. "He hasn't told you anything at all?"

"N-no."

Delic tilted his head over the back of the couch.

"This might seem personal but how often does your brother bring people over?" Delic decided to try a different approach to get the answers he needed.

"Never."

"No, I mean...like people for a one-night stand."

"Excuse me?"

"One-night stands."

"No, I heard you clearly. I am just uncertain as to what that is."

"Hm?" Delic stared at him. "A one-night stand? You know, a single night with no strings attached?"

"...Um..."

Delic stared at him.

Then smiled.

"Aw~! You're so pure, I don't know if I should tell you~!"

Sakuraya didn't know how to answer—Delic could tell.

"Well, here's an easier question. Is he a virgin?"

"...U-um..." Sakuraya automatically looked uncomfortable. "I...I do not think that is for me to state..."

 ** _'So he isn't.'_** Delic thought as he looked at the ceiling. **_'...But then again, this guy is so pure he might really not know or be too embarrassed to talk about it.'_**

"Okay. Sorry, I guess that that was a bit rude."

"...Why did you wish to know?"

"Don't worry about it, I was just being nosey."

Sakuraya didn't really look convinced. However, he didn't pry any further.

 ** _'If I knew whether he has a lot of partners then he probably would know more about my kind of places. So he technically would know me.'_**

Delic then sighed.

 _ **'If he knows who I am then it would make sense why he'd want to monopolize me. Women pay thousands of yens to just have me pamper them for an hour. A rich priss like him probably**_ loves _ **being pampered and with that face I doubt his admirer's are mostly female.'**_

"I believe it is time I retire." Sakuraya said, standing up.

"Ah, okay. Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"...Well..."

 _ **'He's honest.'**_

"I'm very sorry about that."

"It-it is quite alright."

"Have a good night, Sakuraya-san."

"And you, Kishitani-san."

Once the raven was gone, Delic let his smile fade.

 ** _'Ah, dammit. I still don't have any answers...'_**

Delic glared at the ceiling.

 ** _'No, I guess I got my answers in that damn room. Why else would he force me to stay here?'_**

Delic grabbed the remote and began channel surfing.

* * *

Again, Delic doesn't remember falling asleep, but next thing he knew, he was being shoved by a foot on his shoulder. He growled and half-expected to see a certain black-haired bastard decked in white scowling down at him. Instead, he found the Master dressed in gold.

"I told you to remain in the bedroom." he growled.

Delic glared at him and sat up straight, knocking the Master's foot away.

"What time is it?" he asked, looking around for a clock.

"It is eight o'clock a.m."

Delic grumbled and rubbed his face. "Too early."

"If you wish to fall back—"

"I know, I know. Storage closet—"

"Bedroom. Enough with your stubborness."

Delic glowered at him. But said nothing only because he felt he had nothing to say to the man. Instead, he picked up the remote and turned the TV back on.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Delic didn't answer. "Hey, Boxing's on!"

With a deeply ingrained scowl, the Master snatched the remote and turned the TV off.

"You are as tempermental as a child! Silence will get you no where!"

"I could say the same about you, brat."

"How dare—"

"Besides, what's talking gotten me so far? Nothing but a mouthful of cum."

The Master stiffened.

"So, how 'bout we quit playing around? I'm stooping no lower than I already have and I really don't want to try to talk to you anymore."

"...You are the one that leapt to conclusions."

"Oh fucking really? I jumped to conclusions? If I was fucking wrong with your intentions, then why didn't you fucking stop me? You had no issues telling me to put clothes on last night."

The Master didn't answer.

Causing Delic to scoff. "Seriously, leave me alone. I'll come blow you tonight if you want but I seriously don't want to see your face."

The Master only scowled at him. "You dare not disrespect me, boy. It will not bode well for you."

"And you shouldn't threaten me, infant. I don't care who you are, I'll still knock you on your ass."

The two glared at each other with enough hate to burn the world.

"Um, My Lord."

The two glanced over at Shitsuo, who was standing in the hallway.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you, Shitsuo. Go inform Sakuraya."

"Yes, My Lord."

Shitsuo sped off towards the garden.

Once the paper door was closed, Delic stood.

"So, can I eat with you, or am I in trouble?"

"I do not know, can you?"

Delic glowered. "Did you seriously just fucking do that?"

The Master glowered back.

Delic then scoffed and stood. "You know what, not even hungry anymore."

As Delic walked passed the raven, Shitsuo and Sakuraya returned. And seeing where Delic was heading, Shitsuo decided to intervene.

"Sir, are you—"

"Not hungry, leave me alone, not up for debation."

That silenced the butler automatically.

Delic went upstairs and—as much as he hated to—went into the bedroom.

The blond lied on the bed and closed his eyes. He knew he was sleeping far too much but he couldn't care. Oversleeping was better than being awake with that person.


	8. Chapter 6

Delic was yet again woken up, this time by a gentler shove.

"I worry your health shall deteriorate if you continue to fast and sleep."

"Don't pretend to care. It's annoying." Delic said before rolling over on his back.

The Master cocked a brow. "Not even completely awake and you are already defiant."

"It's one of my greatest defining characteristics. Wanna know the rest?"

"...If you so wish to share..." The Master muttered.

"Hm?" Delic opened his eyes, his shifting making him miss the Master's words. "What'd you say?"

"It was of no importance."

"...Heh," Delic smirked. "A simpler way to say that would be 'nothing'."

"I cannot and shall not change the way I speak to accommodate a lower level of society."

"Translation: 'I won't speak like a normal person because normal is lower class'."

"Do not presume your take of normality is the same as mine."

"...Touché. So," Delic sat up with a groan. "I got a question for ya."

"Yes?"

"Did you know who I was before that night?"

"...I did not."

"...So, you do not know Kishitani Delic of Ikebukuro?"

"I do not."

Delic's eyes narrowed. _**'So he just picked me up for my face? Or is he lying?'**_

Delic sighed and lied back down.

"Shitsuo has left some breakfast for you. I requested he bring it up an hour after I rose you."

"...Okay."

"...I shall be occupying the water closet to bathe. Do you need to urinate before I do so?"

"...No."

 _ **'He's trying to be nice. That's fucking weird.'**_

"Mind if I join ya?"

The Master's eyes widened.

Delic's own eyes widened.

 _ **'Why the fuck did I—'**_

"...I...do not mind." The Master turned away, Delic able to see his ears turn red. "It is quite a normality for peasants to share a bath, is it not? They have public ones, correct?"

"...We do. Figured I'd help conserve water, heh heh. Though you probably don't need to, since you're rich and all."

"T-that is correct."

An awkward silence ensued as the two entered the bathroom.

 _ **'Why did I ask to join? That was friggen retarded. Now it looks like I**_ want **_to suck him off._** And _**I'm giving him a chance to mount me. Am I fucking dumb?'**_

Delic walked over to the shower then paused.

"How do you usually do it? We usually shower off then hop in a bathtub..."

"...I do the same."

"Okay, what temperature do you like?" Delic leaned in and turned on the water.

"I prefer relatively hot..."

"Okay."

Delic went over to the bathtub on the other side of the room and turned on the water in said tub. As he adjusted the temperature, the blonde's mind continued to ask why he asked. He pondered and pondered until finally letting out a small sigh that couldn't be heard over the pounding water.

 _ **'Might as well get it out of the way now before I eat something.'**_

Once the tub was nearly filled, Delic turned off the water and put the bath-cover over it to keep the water warm. He then turned to the shower, made sure the water was the proper temperature the Master had specified, and turned around to strip. Only to pause at seeing the Master full naked and currently trying to—subtly—hide his genitals. Delic reserved an attitude of a profession host toward that and naturally smiled gently.

"You don't need to hide. Just treat me like a butler, Master-san."

The Master only responded with a blush.

Delic smiled as he began stripping himself in hopes that the Master will be less self-conscious.

 _ **'Don't know why he's acting shy when I had**_ that **_in my mouth...Then again he was still fully clothed.'_**

Delic noted the Master was trying to hide more than his genitalia. His arms were almost hugging himself with the way he was trying to hide. The prospect that, as another man, he may be self-conscious that Delic was beefier than him and better endowed than him—although the Master hadn't seen his penis yet—crossed his mind but the blond dismissed that quickly. He didn't seem like the type, being the self-confident priss that he was. It was most-likely a vulnerability notion.

Delic dropped his pants, which made the Master blush absolute crimson before he closed his eyes.

Delic chuckled. "You wanna get in first?"

The raven glanced up at him. Then looked away with an almost arrogant raise of his head. "Why is your injury not concealed?"

Delic looked down at his chest, staring at the wound that crossed his pecks.

"I took it off yesterday when I showered."

"...Have you agitated it?"

"Not since my fever broke?"

"I see..."

"Heh, you worried?"

"...I only worry the stress it would cause Diamond."

Delic tried not to show how annoyed that made him. However, it reminded him of why he had gotten so pissed earlier and made him pissed all over again. But he forced himself to swallow it down.

"Good behavior..." the blond muttered.

"Hah?"

"Nothing, nothing." Delic smiled up at him then gestured to the shower. "Shall we?"

The raven shifted his eyes to the floor. But nodded.

The Master entered first, quickly turning around to face Delic as the blond got in right after him. Delic closed the shower door behind them and moved to the other end of the shower so the Master could wash off first.

The Master sat under the shower head, still trying too conceal himself from Delic's eyes. Which only added to Delic's irritation.

 _ **'Stop trying to act shy. It's not fucking cute and you're coy game is shit.'**_

"Here." Delic said, grabbing the shampoo. "I'll wash you."

The Master blushed but nodded.

 _ **'He's not cute.'**_ Delic thought, telling himself as if to convince himself it was true. **_'He's not cute. Not cute.'_**

The Master stepped forward and titled his head down for Delic—although he didn't need to since Delic was obviously taller. The host filled his hand with shampoo and rubbed it through the raven's hair before beginning to scrub.

"Ow, ow!" The Master pulled away. "You are handling me too rough!"

"Ah..." Delic's eyes widened. "Sorry."

 _ **'I wasn't scrubbing that hard. Sensitive scalp?'**_

"Let's try again then. Turn around, will ya?"

The Master hesitated for a moment then obliged.

Delic gently trailed his hands up the Master's scalp, gently massaging it while coating the locks in suds. The Master made no complaint this time around, leaning his head back ever so slightly so Delic had a proper angle. Delic leaned forward as well, slightly pressing his body against the raven's back.

He felt the Master stiffen to the physical contact but neither of them moved from their position. Maybe he had hoped Delic didn't notice but the ever observant host wouldn't let something like that go unnoticed.

"Should I give you a massage, Master-san? You seem pretty tense."

"I...I am not...tense."

 _ **'Bullshit.'**_

"Little Master isn't a good liar."

Delic leaned forward so his head rested on the Master's shoulder.

And he automatically noticed the erection the Master was trying to conceal with his hands.

 _ **'Oh~ so that's why. He wants me to suck him off but doesn't want to ask me for it.'**_

Delic chuckled and rested his forehead on the Master's shoulder. The Master questioned as the blonds chuckle turned dry. Then he leaned back and sighed.

"Alrighty then."

Delic then forced the Master to turn around. The raven blushed and quickly tried to conceal himself with his hands. Delic didn't try to stop him. Instead he knelt down and scooted himself closer to the Master. He then leaned in close and placed his hands on the raven's small hips. He made eye contact with the Master, making it obvious what his intentions were.

The Master blushed brightly and began to fidget. His back pressed against the shower tiles due to his fidgeting and he hissed and jolted away from them—which made Delic chuckle. The blush only became redder and even spread to the Master's shoulder. Delic rubbed his thumbs against the prominent hip bones, looking up at the Master while he waited patiently.

With his blush only becoming worse, the Master closed his eyes tight shut and removed his hands.

Delic didn't hesitate to lick the stiffness.

"Ngh!" The Master jolted as he pressed his arms to the wall, trying to hold onto the tiles.

Delic noticed that but did nothing to address it. Instead, he moved his hands from the Master's hips to his rump. The Master jolted and his eyes flared open in surprise. But before the Master could throw accusation's, Delic pushed the smaller man back so Delic's hands pressed against the tiles—allowing the Master to lean back without touching the cold tiles. The Master's eyes widened in a different affiliation as he looked down at Delic. The host made brief eye contact with him before continuing.

He drew his tongue up the underside of the length before curling it around the cock head. He then took his tongue away and sucked on the same spot, moving his head down and successfully pulling down the foreskin before letting go with a rather loud pop and putting it back in his mouth.

The Master arched and tilted his head back. Water poured onto his head from the shift of motion, causing the suds to ran down his spine and down his torso from his black locks. Delic pulled off to the taste of soap in his mouth. He shifted over and opened his mouth to get water in it, rinsed, and spat it out. He then brushed his hand through his hair to get it out of his face, an array of white bubbles falling off his own head and draping down his body.

Delic took the member back in his mouth before the Master could notice and began pumping again. There seemed to be no skip in beat as the blond could feel every heavy breath that racked the Master's body. Every twitch, every jolt. When the Master started to shift from foot to foot, Delic was aware of it and made a mental note while he sucked and licked. He was also aware that the Master was holding his voice back, which was causing his whole body to stiffen. He would let out the smallest of noise then pant heavily afterwards.

This behavior sparked something inside Delic. He recognized it, however he couldn't place where nor could he shake off the feeling that he should ask the Master if he consented to this.

But he didn't. He continued sucking the member to try and get the Master off. The Master had proven he was able to state his displeasure easily. So if the Master really didn't want to, he'd let Delic know.

And so Delic continued his ministrations.

"Hah, ah!" The Master arched forward, one hand holding the tiles while the other held Delic's hair, becoming tangled in the wet locks.

Delic's head bobbed back and forth, taking the member down his throat then drawing back to tease the tip with his tongue.

The Master, again, didn't last long. Soon he was cumming inside Delic's mouth, letting out two spurts down the blonds throat.

Delic swallowed it all before pulling off then went about cleaning off the member while the Master sunk into his afterglow.

"Ahah nah! Don't touch!" The Master yelled, pushing against Delic's head.

The blond backed away. The Master exhaled in relief as he slid down the wall, sitting down while panting heavily.

Delic leaned forward and moved the black locks out of the Master's face, curling them behind his ears.

The Master's eyes opened to the touch, making eye contact with Delic.

 _ **'…He's got pretty eyes.'**_ Delic caught himself thinking, staring into those bright amber orbs. He wouldn't mind looking at them for a while.

However, he was denied as the Master turned his head away.

"What do you intend to do with that?" The Master asked.

"With what?"

" _That_." He pointed downward.

Delic looked down.

"...Hah."

 _ **'When did I get hard? Wait, why did I get hard?'**_

Delic made sure not the glower at himself as he stared at his erection. Then he looked up at the Master with a gentleman's smile.

"I'm not going to do anything with it. It'll go away on its own."

The Master said nothing as his eyes stayed locked on the genitalia of the blond.

"You're going to make me self-conscious if you keep staring, handsome."

The Master blushed and looked away. "My apologies."

Delic chuckled and sat back, grabbing the shampoo and pouring a generous amount in his hand. He lathered his hair up then scooted under the shower head to wash it off.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" Delic asked.

"...Um...if-if you wish."

 _ **'Hm?'**_ Delic opened his eyes. He stared down at the Master who still had his head turned. Although he couldn't see his expression, Delic could see how red his ears were. He then glanced down and noted the Master was getting hard again. **_'Hmmmm~?'_**

"You're pretty pent up, huh?" Delic chuckled. "Should I get out?"

"I—no. You do not need to leave." The Master looked back up at him, looking at Delic sheepishly. "I-It will calm, such as yourself."

Delic stared at him, stared at the hardening member that only seemed to get harder as he stared. _**'He wants to, heh.'**_

"Here." Delic grabbed the Master's wrist and pulled him to the blond.

"What—"

Delic lifted the raven up and coaxed him to sit between the blonds sprawled legs while the raven lifted his so they were on either side of Delic's hips. He scooted closer, put his hand against the Master's lower back and scooted him closer, until their members touched.

The Master gasped and put his hands over his mouth, his eyes stretching wide and blush intensifying.

 _ **'...Oh my god, that was cute.'**_ Delic did not feel shame for admitting that.

The blond then pressed the members together with one hand and began to stroke them.

"Wa-wait! That-that is filthy!" The Master called, grabbed Delic's shoulders.

"I think having your dick in my mouth is filthier. Besides, we're int the shower so they're getting clean while we do this."

The Master twitched instead of answered.

Delic leaned forward and bumped foreheads with the raven. He stiffened to the contact, closing his eyes.

"I'll make sure to clean you properly." Delic said. "Promises."

"Hm!" The Master answered by twitching his hands holding Delic's shoulders tightly. "Uh..."

Delic let out a monosyllabic chuckle before he turned his focus on getting them both off. He stared down at the members, taking note of the difference between them. Delic's was much bigger in both length and width—he knew he was a seven so he assumed the Master must be a five or four—with a distinctive cock head. What's more, Delic's veins were more noticeable than the Master's. Delic was near certain the Master was a five as he continued to stare at the two members. What's more, the Master had his foreskin.

 _ **'...That's kind of cute. It definitely matches the rest of him—refined and prudish.'**_

"Cute."

"E-eh?" The Master opened his eyes and stared at Delic with a confused expression mixed with lust and pleasure.

Delic just chuckled as he rubbed his thumbs over the tips.

"AH!" The Master arched, eyes going wide.

Then he buried his face in Delic's chest, his fingertips digging into the blonds shoulder's as he fidgeted and tried to flick his hips. Delic winced silently to his chest being irritated. Seeming to realize where his head was—maybe he had felt the intake of breath the blond had done—the Master quickly shifted his head so he was rested on Delic's shoulder. To reassure the blond wasn't hurt, Delic pulled the Master's lower half closer before wrapping his arm around the small shoulder blades, the bones jutting out from this position and slightly digging into Delic's arm.

 _ **'He's so small.'**_

"Hum! Nngh!"

"You gonna cum?"

The Master jolted. "Th-that..."

Delic chuckled again. "I'm close too."

"Hun!" Delic's hand moved faster, the blond moving his other hand down to fondle their scrotum's. "Hyaah! Uh! Ah, ah!"

 _ **'Nice voice.'**_

"Nngh! Mngh!"

The Master arched again, tilting his head up as his fingertips really dug in. Delic could feel him twitching all over, see his shoulder jolt and feel his legs rubbing against his hips. The Master's chin dug into the flesh right under the blonds collar bone as he looked over Delic's shoulder, his amber eyes clouded over with lust.

 _ **'Damn, why is this asshole so cute?'**_

"Coming...!" Delic muttered, clenching his teeth.

Within the next minute, the Master groaned, near painfully as white splattered out of his member. He tilted his head back down and flicked his hips madly against Deilc's hand. Not a moment after, Delic felt that blinding white euphoria, as well. His whole body shook, his muscles tightened. He felt his cock go rigid and his cum splatter out.

The two lied in their afterglow not long after, the Master leaning fully on Delic, who rested is head on the Master's shoulder. They panted heavily, letting out last minute twitches.

Then, once he could move without worry of lightheaded-ness, Delic moved back. He held the Master at arms-length as the water rained down, making the white liquids a solid. The blond reached over and grabbed a shampoo bottle. He doused the two genitalia in the cream, scrubbed them to remove all traces of semen, then let the water rinse it all away.

"Wanna hop in the bath now?" Delic asked. "Or should I try getting you off one more time?"

The Master blushed and turned away. "N-n-no. I shall be quite alright. Let us bathe."

* * *

"Dry your hair before exiting the lavatory." The Master growled.

" _That's_ your main concern?" Delic glanced over his shoulder at the raven. "Not the fact that I don't have clothes?"

"That..."

The Master fell silent when he looked past the naked blond dawned in only a towel around his waist. Delic followed his gaze.

"Oh, hey, Shitsuo." The blond said. "You won't happen to have spare clothes, would you?"

"I do not, sir. At least not on hand. I can go fetch some if you wish."

"That would be appreciated, Shitsuo." The Master said, a red satin robe draping over his small frame. "Is his breakfast prepared?"

"Yes, my lord." Shitsuo smiled as he slightly bowed before putting his hand on the cover that hid the contents of the platter in his other hand. He removed the lid to expose a dish Delic wasn't sure what it was. It looked like pancakes but they were so neat and small that the blond couldn't say for certain. They were covered in a thick layer of white cream with strawberries on top and grapes on the side.

"Looks tasty. Thank you." Delic said.

"Think nothing of it, sir." Shitsuo smiled before walking over to the nightstand and placing the food down. "I shall go fetch you some clothes. However, I must express my most profound apologies for the clothes shall be mine."

"Oh, that's alright. I don't mine hand-me-downs."

"I'm certain you do not." The Master muttered.

Which earned a glare from Delic.

"I hhall return in a moment." Shitsuo bowed. "My Lord."

The blond then turned and left.

"Where did you find a nice guy like him?" Delic asked. "And why's he working for a jerk like you?"

The Master automatically flared, his face flushing with rage.

"You rude peasant!" He balked. "How dare you?"

"I dared. He really is nice. Working as a slave doesn't suit him. He deserves better."

"Shitsuo is _not_ a slave. He was _not_ bought. He began working for us out of his own volition!"

"I'm having trouble believing that." Delic said, sitting down on the bed and leaning forward as he grabbed his fork. "Probably started working for you to pay off a debt."

"He is not indebted!"

"Mm-hm~." Delic hummed with obvious skepticism.

He then picked up his plate, brought it under his chin, and began to eat.

The Master glared at him before huffing and turning to the closet.

"How can you change from passionate to unbearable so easily?"

"Huh?" Delic looked over his shoulder at him. "You say something?"

"...It is of no importance."

The Master closed the closet door behind him. Delic glowered at them then went back to eating.


	9. Chapter 7

"Master-sa~~~an!" Delic whined, lying on the Master's bed in his satin pajama's with the lights off, blanket over him, and the Master lying in bed next t him. "Master-sa~~~an!"

"Do you have any notion of what the time of day is?"

"Midnight thirty."

The Master grumbled.

"Master-sa~an, I've been here for four days now. When is Diamond going to come check on me?"

"I had a cellular audience with Diamond this afternoon. He is currently indisposed due to my mother becoming ill."

"Is she okay?"

"It is a simple common cold. It shan't plague her for too long."

"Hm. Then why doesn't she go to a hospital?"

"Why would we need a hospital when we have Diamond?"

Delic didn't answer.

"If that is all then rest."

Delic didn't answer again as the Master rolled over on his back, got himself comfortable, then let out a relaxing sigh.

Silence followed.

"Is Diamond a private doctor?"

The Master groaned in exasperation and put a pillow over his face.

"I'm just trying to get to know you." Delic said with a soft chuckle.

"Can you not do it when there is daylight?"

"But I took a nap today so I'm _so~_ awake."

"Close your eyelids and I am sure you shall lull into sleep!"

Delic chuckled again.

Then he rolled over.

"Hey."

The Master didn't answer.

"Master-san."

"Hm?" the raven growled.

"Would you like another blowjob?"

"...Excuse me?"

"Do you want me to suck you off again?"

"...Have...you not been sated?"

"It'll help me sleep."

"How will giving me pleasure help you sleep?"

"Well, I was thinking we could both get off."

"Are you...insinuating that I allow you to sodomize me?"

"...Although that would be preferred, no. I was thinking we do what we did in the shower."

The Master sighed. "It shall soil the covers."

"Hm."

The Master then sighed again, reaching under the pillow to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Do as you wish."

The Master then rolled over so his back was to Delic. Delic started at the slender form that was hidden by shadows and blankets, an idea slowly sprouting in his head.

The blond then rolled over, grabbed his wallet off the nightstand, and began rummaging through it. He pulled out a condom a little sour to note that it was his last one.

 _ **'I'll have to restock. I should have more in the car...Where ever that at? Please don't tell me they left my car the club. It'll be towed by now.'**_

He then put his wallet back on the stand and turned to the Master.

"Pardon me." Delic siad, scooting closer to press against the Master.

He planted a kiss on the Master's neck, which made the raven jolt.

"I promise I won't make a mess." Delic whispered in a sultry voice, his hand slinking over the Master's hip to rub against his stomach. "And I'll clean you up afterwards so you can sleep without issues. Okay?"

The Master didn't reply, although he began to fidget and Delic could already feel something bumping against his hand.

Delic kissed the Master behind his ear before pulling away. He sat up, pushed the blankets down and coaxed the Master onto his back.

The expert in sex began his play by kissing the top of the Master's foot while his fingers rubbed against the dainty ankle bone. He then kissed the shin, rubbing a hand up the calf to hold the leg under his knee. He then kissed the knee. The blond glanced up to see the Master had his hands folded over his chest and his head tilted to the side with his eyes closed. Delic then looked a little lower to see a distinct bulge tenting the nightgown.

Delic reached up and pushed the nightgown. Up to expose the member, glad to note there was no precum—so the Master didn't soil his pajama's. The Master's eyes shot open as he gasped. Delic couldn't see too well in the dark room but he could tell by the reaction the Master must have blushed.

The blond smiled at that before he kissed the Master's thigh. He then rose himself higher and kissed the Master's hip.

The erection twitched and almost touched Delic's face. He held back a laugh, knowing that laughter would make his partner self-conscious. Instead, he obliged the member and kissed the side of it.

The Master jolted to the simple touch.

 _ **'Jeez, he really is cute. I hate that.'**_

Delic licked the side of the engorged flesh, getting it wet. He lathered all sides then drew his tongue over the slit.

"Hm, mm!"

Delic took the member into his mouth.

"Hah!" The Master jolted.

Delic quickly moved his hands up to hold the Master's hips down before continuing to bob his head.

"Mph-mm!"

 _ **'He's really small too. With dark hair. Ah, shit, he's just my type, isn't he?'**_

Delic glanced up at the Master to confirm if he qualified.

 _ **'Dark hair. Petite. Cute. Small tits. Fuck, he even has a flat stomach and a thigh gap. He's the perfect person body-wise. It sucks he has a shitty personality. I'd actually consider wooing him if he wasn't unbearable.'**_

The Master arched his back, his foot sliding on the covers and kicking Delic in the shoulder. The impact caused Delic to stop his action and get out of his head as pain encased that area.

"Oh!" Delic exclaimed as he held the spot. "Oh no! Oh...dear! Okay!"

"I-I am terribly sorry! Did I—"

"It's okay. You just hit a bruise." The blond smiled at him. "Hoh dear, that hurt."

"I...I truly am sorry...may-maybe we should not—"

"Nah, no need, no need. I got this."

"H-however—"

Delic pushed the Master back down, leaning over him. "Shitsuo did say it would take a couple days for some of the bruises to show up. Now we know."

The Master didn't reply.

Delic continued to smile reassuringly before he tilted his head down and kissed the Master's stomach.

 _ **'Good thing he hit me when he did. I almost forgot to use the condom.'**_

The blond then went about doing what he almost forgot. He pushed his own pants down, tore the wrapper open, and grabbed the rubber ring with his index and thumb. He put it over his throbbing member, rolling it down to the base.

The Master was staring at him. Delic couldn't see his expression but he knew where the Master was looking.

Delic smiled before leaning back down. With one hand on the Master's hip and the other fisting his own erection, Delic put his mouth back over his partners cock.

"Hm!" The Master moaned.

 _ **'Would be better if he moaned aloud. He's got a cute voice.'**_

"Km, uh!"

 _ **'Oh, well. Not like I can't do it myself.'**_

With that thought in motion, Delic allowed his imagination run a bit rampant. Using the trembling physic underneath him as a base, he began to imagine an even more lewd Master. One that was clinging out his name, grabbing handfuls of his hair, spreading his legs wide and wrapping them around the blonds neck. One who was begging Delic to put it in and fuck him wildly, one who was asking if he could return the favor and lick Delic's...

 _ **'Oh fuck.'**_

"Km!" Delic moaned, his hand moving faster.

"Huhn, nngh!" The Master tilted his head down, his legs shifting again under Delic's body to poke out by his side.

Noting that the shift in position made himself uncomfortable, Delic paused long enough to pull the Master's knees up and hook them over his shoulder then continued his ministration.

"Huh! Mm!"

 _ **'Come on, little Master. Get just a bit louder.'**_

Delic pulled off to nibble on a scrotum.

"Hah!"

 _ **'Nice.'**_

"Yah, ah! Hm, mm, km!"

 _ **'Ah, he swallowed his voice again.'**_

Delic put his other hand down to his own crotch and began to fondle his balls.

 _ **'Well, whatever, I'm sure he's pretty close. Fuck, I wanna cum.'**_

Delic closed his eyes as he bobbed his head, taking the member down his throat. His hands payed attention to his own needs, stroking and squeezing all the right spots while his mouth just lazily moved.

 _ **'Shit, I'm close.'**_

Delic glanced up at the twitching Master who had his head turned and was moaning into the pillow.

 _ **'Seems he's almost there too.'**_

With that thought in mind, Delic payed more attention to his two working body parts. He moved his tongue over the slit of the Master's cock while sucking hard to the point that his cheeks hollowed. He tasted a tang of saltiness and knew the Master was holding back.

 _ **'Come on, don't drag this on.'**_

Delic swallowed the taste before going back to bobbing his head. Down below, the blonds hands were in a frenzy. One hand was palming his scrotums while the other was desperately pumping his shaft. A dollop of white filled the tip of the condom. His shoulders began to shake. He groaned although it was muffled due to the Master.

"Hah, ah, ah!" the Master let out his own lewd cry, squeezing the pillow desperately to hide his face. "Nngh, nngh, mngh!"

Delic's eyes widened, streams of semen going down his throat. The climax was so sudden the blond had no chance to prepare himself. He pulled off and coughed, then clenched his teeth with a growl as he also finished, filing the condom tip.

The host made sure not to touch the sheets with his lube-covered hands as he leaned on his elbows to rest. He was aware that fluids were streaking his cheek and now clumping his hair together but he didn't really want to care since paying attention to the heavenly euphoria of orgasm was more appealing . The Master lied panting against the sheets, doing the same basking so he had some time before he had to move.

After a minute of the two being silent, the Master finally shifted. He reached over and turned on the lamp. He then blushed crimson at the sight of the blonds face being covered in his mess.

"Th-th-that is—you said—you—"

The Master put his hands over his face.

Delic could only laugh at how cute that was.

"Hey, I kept my promise. I didn't make a mess!" Delic sat up and shimmied off the bed, stripping off the condom and tying the end. "I'll go get a clothe to clean the sweat off ya."

"W-wait."

Delic obliged.

Which seemed to surprise the Master by the expression of his face.

"Cl-clean...remove the tarnish from your face first. Then return."

 _ **'That's what I planned to do, dumbass.'**_

"Kay."

Delic then turned and went into the bathroom.

Once behind the door, he sighed heavily.

 _ **'I wanted to do that so don't start regretting it afterwards. Ah, he's so cute, I wanna see more of him like that. I can't hate him when he's that cute.'**_

Delic tossed the condom in the trash bin underneath the sink counter. He then turned on the sink and went about cleansing his messy face.

 _ **'Hah, I'm tired. Guess my plan worked.'**_

Once done, he watered a clothe and turned to the door.

* * *

Delic turned on the TV in the living room, having cooked himself something from a bundle of leftovers at 2:40 in the morning. He flicked the channels until he found something worth watching—an anime about swimming—then began to eat.

 _ **'I'll sneak back into the bedroom later.'**_ he thought, although that idea annoyed him.

He wasn't sure why but he really didn't want to go back up to the Master's bed. Maybe it was because he was still angry at the Master or maybe it was just a habit to not spend the night with someone he slept with. Either way, he'd rather sleep on the couch again than be with _him_.

He let out a heavy sigh.

 _ **'Damn, it's been, what, four days. Technically five. My chest is healed enough for me to leave. I doubt it'll get infected.'**_

The blond grumbled as he bit into a turkey bun.

 _ **'I need to go home already. I'm missing so much work because of this. What's more, Tsuki's by himself. That fucker Hachimenroppi's keeping him company but I doubt he's making sure Tsuki does his homework. I should probably call. In the morning.'**_

Delic finished off his turkey bun then went on to the cake.

 _ **'...I should also ask them what they did with my car. Hope my baby isn't impounded in Shinjuku. Or worse, keyed by that jealous guy. What was his name?'**_

He glanced up at the ceiling to think but he came to a very quick conclusion that the name and face escaped him.

 _ **'Oh well, he's obviously not that important. Probably never going to see his stupid ass again anyway.'**_

That thought made him chuckle.

 _ **'Stupid trash.'**_

Delic's phone dinged.

 _ **'Hm?'**_

He pulled the device out of his pocket.

 _ **'Who in the hell at nearly three?'**_

 **Akabayashi: :Delic how much longer do you think you'll be?:**

 _ **'Why is he up so late?'**_

 **:I dont know:** He replied. **:the priss wont let me leave till his doctor sees me and HES currently looking after the prisses mom:**

 ***PING***

 **:Well, shit, Delic. Looks like your bad timing struck again.:**

Delic's eyes narrowed.

 **:Fuck you. why are you even awake:**

 **:I could ask you the same thing.:**

Delic glowered at his phone. Then tossed it on the couch cushion.

 _ **'Asshole.'**_

The blond finished off his cake before rolling over on his side so he could get comfortable. He flicked the channel a couple more times until it landed on boxing.

 ***PING***

Delic grumbled. _**'I just got comfy.'**_

The blond shifted so he grabbed his phone with his feet then dropped it over his hip so it dropped by his stomach. He picked it up and swiped the screen.

 **:I think you've been abscent long enough. Where are you at? We'll come get you.:**

 _ **'Please do...'**_

Delic stopped that thought only because he remembered his situation. He was trying to prove to the Master that he wasn't a yakuza so the last thing he needed to do was have yakuza's come and pick him up at three in the morning.

Besides, he didn't know the address so he'd have to wake someone up.

 **:I dont know Im in saitama but I have no clue where:**

 **:What's that family name of the people you're with?:**

 **:That I also doont know. I dont even know the name of the head of the house:**

 **:He hasn't told you?:**

 **:No Ive askd too:**

The next reply took a bit longer.

 **:I'm starting to get suspicious, Delic. Are you certain this has nothing to do with the Asuki?:**

Delic rolled his eyes. But still paused to think about it.

 **:Im fairly certain:**

 **:Fairly~?:**

 **:He doesnt have any tattoos and he doesnt talk like a lower class hes like a purbred cat cant dirty his paws so I really doubt hes part of the undergrund.:**

 **:His behaviors not making sense.:**

 **:Your telling me. Ill talk to him tomorrow see if I can get him to be reasonable wouldnt hold my breathe on it tho:**

 **:If not, at least find out his name so we can come get you. I'm sure you don't want us to use our informant.:**

Delic's eyes narrowed.

 **:Dont you dare! Ill see what I can do:**

 **:Alright. Let me know by tomorrow. Night, Delic.:**

 **:Night:**

Delic tossed his phone on the table. Then he groaned loudly as he rolled on his back.

 _ **'Damn this situation.'**_

He placed his arm over his eyes.

 _ **'I hope he'll listen to me.'**_


	10. Chapter 8

This time around, Delic remembered falling asleep. He also remembered staying on the couch because he didn't feel like moving. He even remembered that the Master was going to be angry at him once he woke up but decided not to care. He'd deal with it when he woke.

However, he was extremely surprised when he woke and it wasn't due to someone shaking or yelling at him. He woke up at his own volition.

But that fact was soon ignored when he noticed the Master sitting on the couch cushion his legs rested on with a touch phone in his hand. A pink touch phone that looked an awful lot like his phone.

"HEY!" Delic jolted up.

The Master jumped and stared at Delic wide-eyed before the blond reached over and snatched the device out of his hand.

"Do you not understand the meaning of fucking privacy?! How fucking dare you look through my phone!"

The Master's eyes remained wide, staring at Delic in complete shock.

"...My apologies..."

Although Delic was surprised to hear that from him, he refused to show it—keeping his glare in place. Anything good he had thought of the Master last night was completely gone. The opinion that this man has no redeeming qualities would stay forever in the forefront of his mind now. The blond huffed and put his phone in his pocket as he stood.

That's when he noticed Sakuraya ans Shitsuo standing by the dinner table. Both looked surprised, as well.

 _ **'Why the fuck would it be surprising for me to be pissed about that? Idiots.'**_

"So, Master-san," Delic turned around, crossing his arms and glaring at the small raven. "My boss is starting to get pissed that I'm gone. I need to go home."

"I...read the messages." The Master cleared his throat and stood, regaining his composure. "He is not angered but worrisome. Who is Asuki?"

"None of your damn business."

"I beg to differ—"

"If you _don't_ know them then you don't _need_ to know them."

"Them?"

Delic didn't reply.

The Master sighed.

"Understood. However, I still cannot permit you to leave. Your injury—"

"It's been five fucking days. My god damn injury isn't going to get infected."

"We do not kno—"

" _Yes_ , I _do_ know. Unlike _you_ , I get hurt on a relatively regular bases. I know _exactly_ what my body can take."

"...That..."

"You have no fucking excuse."

"I intend to give no excuse!"

"Bull-fucking-shit! You've been using nothing but fucking excuses to make me do _everything_ I've done so far! I think I've earned my god damn freedom!"

"That is not—"

"What, you wanna fuck me?!"

The Master jolted.

"Wanna put your dick up my ass? Is that the only fucking way I'm going to be able to leave? Let you cum inside me and I get my freedom?!"

"Sir!" Shitsuo stepped in. "My Master has no such intentions and I can not allow you to speak of such vulgarities in their presence."

Delic turned his glare on him. "Then why don't _you_ explain why I'm still here!"

"I cannot answer what I do not know. However, I can assure you such malicious ideas are not his intentions."

"And _I_ can assure you, I don't believe you!"

"Sir—"

"I'm done with this!" Delic cut him off as he walked past.

"Sir!"

"Don't talk to me!"

Delic headed up the stairs.

"And don't follow me!"

Shitsuo stopped in his tracks to the angry huff the host let out. And with that window of opportunity, Delic rushed up the steps and headed to the storage room.

He slammed the door shut and once it was closed, he leaned against it. He let out the heaviest sigh that spoke volumes of his stress before he let his legs give out so he could slide down the door. Once sitting, he banged his head against the wood a few times before looking up at the ceiling in defeat.

 _ **'I hate this so much.'**_

Delic then rested his face in his arms that were rested on his knees.

 _ **'I just want to go home.'**_

The Master was completely shocked and disturbed by the conversation that had unfolded. Never before had anyone accused him of being a pervert. He wasn't even sure why the blond had his outburst. It couldn't have been something so minor as looking at a person's cellphone. No, no, it had to have been something else. But what was the question.

"My lord."

The Master jolted out of his thoughts to Shitsuo's voice.

"My lord, come eat. Today, I have prepared a bacon and egg hash with a side of freshly cut strawberries."

"Thank you, Shitsuo."

"And...my lord, allow me to caretake our guest. My apologies for repeating myself but I do not trust that man and his violent nature."

"No. Rest assured, I do not fear him nor shall I let him intimidate me."

"My lord—"

"I have spoken, Shitsuo." The Master sat down. "Go prepare a platter for our guest. I shall deliver it to him."

"...Yes, my lord." Shitsuo bowed then turned and escorted Sakuraya to the chair with his plate in front of it. Once the pink raven was seated, he bowed again and headed down the hall to the kitchen.

The room was silent as the two began to eat.

"Nii-sama..." Sakuraya broke the silence.

"Yes, otouto*?"

"I must state, I do not understand why you are keeping that man here—"

"We already had this conversation."

"I-I am aware...However, I've spoken to Delic-san and he is also confused. I-I believe his outburst now was due to him being at his wits end."

The Master glared at him, although it went unnoticed. He then sighed. "Rest assured, otouto. I shall decide what to do soon."

"Nii-sama..." Sakuraya gave him a look of concern.

"Do not fret. However, I suggest staying away from our guest for now—for I do not know if his burst was an act of desperation or rage. I do not fear for our safety although I wish to not risk it. Understood?"

"...Yes, Nii-sama."

Slience encased the room and for most of the meal, it remained that way. However, as the two were just about done eating, the house phone rang. Shitsuo answered it.

"Hello?"

Shitsuo's expression changed all too fast from pleasantry to shock.

"Who is this?...My apologies but my Master are eating righ—Sir, I demand to know who this is."

Shitsuo scowled at the reply only he could hear.

"Shitsuo," The Master stood and walked over. "Put the device on speaker."

"...Yes, my lord."

Shitsuo pressed a button then put the phone down.

"I am the head of the household. Who is it I am speaking with?" The Master asked.

" _Hello, sir. Glad I'm able to speak with you and not a slave."_

The Master's eyes narrowed.

" _I must apologize for this, but I'm not calling to play nice. You've stolen a valuable piece of property from some very powerful people and I've been asked to find it."_

"You are mistaken. I have no such—"

" _Kishitani Delic is in you household."_

The Master's eyes widened.

" _He's been there for nearly five days due to an injury. You picked him up from Shinjuku in a dusty back alley. He was being attacked by some thugs—most-likely out for revenge for some woman he slept with—where three people rescused him and stuffed his unconscious body in a car. Took him to Saitama, brought him to apartment XOX on MM Street and up to the top floor in the prestige penthouse."_

A chill went down the Master's spine.

" _I must say, you have to be very rich in order to afford a penthouse owned by the Subarashii Corporation. On that note, I can assume you must be one of Delic's regular customer's. Pouncing on the opportunity to monopolize our Delic. Anyone who knows him would do it. He's one of the best._

" _However, I can also assume that, sooner or later, you knew we would find him."_

"...Who are you?"

" _I am just an informant, who was asked to find the little missing whore. And might I point out, you did a horrible job covering your tracks. Congrats on hiding your faces from the security camera's and keeping your license plates out of shot. Living in the penthouse means you don't have any servailance in your hallway or at your carpark. I'm sure you accounted for that. But, other than that, you're a horrible kidnapper._

" _Now then,"_ The man continued, _"you have a window here. I told my employers that I won't be able to find Delic fast. They'll be coming back at five to see my progress. You have until then to take Delic back to his car. If you refuse, my employers will come get him themselves. That is eight hours to do whatever you want to Delic. So if you want to rape him, you have plenty of time._

" _On that note, don't make any videos and don't bruise him—well, actually you can probably bruise him a bit so long as it's in places they can't see. They won't force him to do a physical. Unless he comes to them reeking of sex, then they might revoke that personal right and check him for damages. Don't worry, though, he's used to it—"_

"How dare you?!" The Master yelled.

" _...Excuse me?"_

"You repulse me. How dare you call that man a whore. How dare you assume I'd bed him. And how _dare_ you plague my ears with your voice!"

With that, the Master hung up the phone. Rage boiled in his core. What right did a man he didn't know have to call him a pervert? It didn't help his anger that this was the second time someone assumed he was a rapist. He was beyond annoyed with this situation.

"Shitsuo, bring me our guests' platter."

"Yes, my lord." Shitsuo scurried off.

"...Nii-sama, who have we brought into this house?" Sakuraya looked at the Master with an expression of fright.

"Do not fret, otouto." The Master turned and grabbed the pink raven's hand. "I will get answers."


	11. Chapter 9

Delic sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling.

 _ **'I need to calm down. Calm, calm. I can't negotiate with him if I'm pissed. I need to—'**_

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"It is I."

Delic's eyes narrowed at the voice and his mouth opened to yell, "Go away!" But he stopped himself just in time.

 _ **'Calm, calm.'**_

"Yeah, coming."

Delic stood and went to the door.

His annoyance only raised at seeing the Master holding a platter of food.

"You must cease with your starvation habit."

Delic said nothing as he moved out of the way for the Master to enter. Once the raven was inside he closed the door.

The Master held the plate out to him, which he begrudgingly took. Delic sat down and began to eat.

 _ **'Calm, calm.'**_

The Master sat down on his knees and only stared at him. An unruly silence stretched between them until the Master broke it.

"You are not lying to me when you say you are not in organized crime, yes?"

Delic glared at him. "I'm not lying."

The Master leaned forward. "I brought you into my establishment on a whim. I exposed my beloved's to you. So I must know. In all honestly. Will you put my beloved's in danger?"

Delic stared at him, making eye contact. And saw in those amber eyes an emotion the host had felt serveral times before.

 _ **'He's actually worried for his family.'**_

"I am not a yakuza. And I'm not dangerous."

"Do you know dangerous people?"

"Yes."

"Are they in organized crime?"

"Some of them."

"Do they have ownership of you?"

Delic looked appalled. "Of course not! No one owns me. They own the club I work in but I can quit anytime I want."

"Club?"

"Yeah, a host club."

"A host...then you are a prostitute?"

Delic visibly became annoyed. " _No_ , I am _not_. A host and a whore are _not_ the same thing. My job is to make a woman feel good about herself, tell her she's not a piece of trash and that my world revolves around her and only her. People buy my time, _not_ my body. If I were to sleep with any of my clients while on the clock, I'd get fired in an instant."

"...Really?"

"Yes, really."

"My apologies. I was not aware."

Delic sighed. "Not many are. It's okay."

Silence stretched between them again.

"...S-so," The Master started, "the fact that you are accustom to sexual favors..."

"...I learned that before I became a host."

"...I see."

Delic glanced at him, his eyes narrowing.

 _ **'Is he disappointed?'**_

That notion disgusted him. However, that would not be surprising in the slightest.

The blond sighed and put his plate on top of one of the boxes.

"Speaking of sexual favors..." Delic leaned in close. The Master jolted and stared up at him. "I doubt you came in here just to ask questions and give me food."

The Master blushed crimson. "Um-uh, th-that is not—"

Delic leaned forward and kissed the Master's neck.

The Master fell silent as he jolted.

The kiss was just a peck. Nothing more but to initiate it.

 _ **'God, I really don't want to do this right now.'**_ Delic thought with an internal sigh as he lowered his head.

Delic took off his coat and reached behind the raven to lie it down. Then he coaxed the Master to lie back on it. Once the Master was nearly flat—propping himself up on his elbows—Delic pushed the tunic up and gripped the Master's thighs.

 _ **'Funny that he's not trying to disprove what I said downstairs. No fucking way I'm going to let him fuck me though. A blow will be fine. A blow is fine. It's fine.'**_

Delic untucked the lord's member, which was fully erect. The Master blushed, closed his eyes, and turned his head away. The host wasted no time at all. He put his mouth over the member and sucked hard before moving up and down.

"Hm." The Master lied down flat, his arms wrapping around his stomach and chest. He propped up his legs so he was standing on his tiptoes.

 _ **'Damn, is he already at his limit?'**_ Delic thought, contemplating why that was as he threw the Master's leg over his shoulders. **_'Does he get off on arguing?'_**

Delic let his tongue play with the slit every time he pulled up then pressed against the undervein every time he went down. He moved as quickly as he could go, holding the Master's hips still as he started to squirm.

"Hm, mm, uh, _huh_!"

The Master's feet rubbed against the ground. One of his hands reached to grab Delic's hair, but he thought against it and pressed it against his leg. His other hand was holding onto the fabric over his chest tightly. His head was tilted back, his mouth open and panting.

"Hoh, hah! Mm, um!"

Delic felt his own member twitch.

 _ **'Nope, nope. Stay down, little guy. You don't get a say in this.'**_

Delic reminded himself of the events that led up to this point and the anger returned. His member slacked due to that, as he had wanted.

 _ **'Good boy.'**_

The host tasted pre-cum on his tongue and again, quickened his pace.

 _ **'Cum already.'**_

"Huh, ah! Ngh~!"

The Master finally came, giving Delic a generous amount but not enough to choke him. The host swallowed it all with no problem.

The Master slackened and lied against the ground, panting heavily. Delic sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He sighed and sat there, staring at the Master.

 _ **'Better time than any.'**_

"Hey." Delic leaned forward until he was looming over the Master, propped up on his arms.

The Master stiffened and his eyes widened.

"My lord, when can I go home?" Delic felt hatred for himself for sinking so low. To actually call this brat 'lord' grind at him and damaged his pride but for the sake of good behavior, he'd bury it all.

 _ **'Just let me go home, please.'**_

The Master stared up at him in shock, as if Delic's thought had reached him. However, the Master turned his head away to stare at the wall.

"Allow Shitsuo to examine your injuries. If he deems you healthy enough then I shall concider it."

Delic tilted his head down in defeat.

 _ **'Consider it.'**_

Delic sighed heavily and pushed himself off. "Okay."

* * *

Delic stared up at the sky, crazing a cigarette badly. After the Master's annoying answer, he told Shitsuo to give Delic a once over. However, Sakuraya had asked for Shitsuo's help in the garden first. But even then, the butler had to put off helping his master because he had to make lunch so it would be ready by noon. But once lunch was done, the loyal Shitsuo did as he was asked and helped Sakuraya. It was now 3:30 and Shitsuo was still indisposed. So while he waited, Delic decided to get some fresh air as well and was now lying on the patio. He had his headphones curled so they were resting on the top of his head so as not to cause the back of his head discomfort. The music was blaring and he was humming along to the tune.

His vision of the sky was obscured by a raven with golden eyes. Delic glowered up at him then closed his eyes. He felt the patio creak before his headphones were gently pulled off his head.

"Do you wish to make yourself deaf?" The Master asked, holding the headphones with both hands.

"My ears are fine." Delic said, grabbing his phone and turning off the music before snatching his headphones back.

The Master sat down by Delic's head, his feet hanging off the patio.

"Has Shitsuo examined your injury?"

"No. He's been busy."

The Master sighed. "I shall have a word—"

"He hasn't done anything wrong. Sakuraya needed his help, you can't fault him for that."

The Master fell silent. Then the two watched as Sakuraya came away from Shitsuo—who was deweeding the roses—hopped onto the patio, and went inside.

"If you had more than one butler, it'd be easier on him." Delic continued once the younger raven was out of earshot. "Having to do everything by himself isn't fair."

"He has been able to handle the amount given thus far. Rest assured, we do not overwork him."

"Yeah, sure."

The Master glared down at him.

"I'm sure he'll be done soon."

The Master said nothing.

Delic rolled over on his left side, then immediately regretted it as his ribs spasm. He rolled back over on his back and sighed heavily.

"Might I ask," The Master said, "What is so special about your home that you wish to return so earnestly? The life as a host can not be so glamorous."

"...Well, first off, I have freedom there." Delic glared up at him. "Second, I have freedom. Thirdly, I have freedom."

"I was inquiring for an earnest answer."

Delic only glared at him.

The Master sighed. "As you wish."

"Why do you even care?" Delic growled.

"...It is...of no importance. Do not fret over the topic any longer."

Delic cocked a brow. _**'What kind of reply is that?'**_

Delic opened his mouth to continue the conversation.

But someone knocking on the front door drew his attention elsewhere. The Master looked over his shoulder as Shitsuo went to answer it.

"What is the time?" He turned to Delic.

The blond looked at his phone.

"4:10. Why?"

"Sir! You can not just enter!" Shitsuo yelled as footsteps came up the hall. "You are tresspassing!"

Shitsuo was ignored as five men entered.

Delic's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Shiki?"


	12. Chapter 10

Shiki looked around while two of his lackeys were blocking Shitsuo from getting close to the executive. The third was standing by the entrance hall. Delic stood just as Shiki spotted him. The blond rushed in, followed by the Master.

"What are you—"

"How dare you!" The Master pushed past Delic. "Who do you think you are to forcibly enter my establish—"

"Wait, wait, wait, Master-san." Delic wrapped his arm around the Master's waist and pulled him back, pressing the smaller man to his own torso.

"Unhand me!"

"Master-san, let me handle this."

"This is my home—"

"I understand but let me—"

"By all means, let him go, Delic." Shiki said. "We need to make an example of him anyway."

"Shiki." Delic held the Master tighter.

"Nii-sama, what is happening?" Sakuraya asked as he leaned out of the kitchen hallway.

Shiki looked over his shoulder at the third occupant of the house.

"Shiki, wait." Delic said. "There's no need to rough anyone up."

"I beg to differ."

"Now, now, now, Delic." The red-haired Akabayashi grinned as he leaned on his cane. "You were kidnapped, remember? We can't let this kind of behavior go unpunished."

"I know but...look, listen." Delic let the Master go and pushed him back a little before walking over to Shiki. "I just want to go home. I'd rather just forget this ever happened. And the Master is the only guilty party so there's really no point. It won't happen again. Forgive and forget and let's go home."

"Oh, I'm all for that. However, Shiki..."

Shiki was giving Delic a glare, which made the bbond feel small.

"You're defending your kidnapper?" The black-haired executive said. "So you developed stockholm syndrome."

"No, I have not!" Delic glared up at him. "I hate it here and I want to go home. But I know there'd be no point to roughing them up. I'm never going to see them again after this and you doing something to them will just be a constant reminder in the back of my head. What's more, I know this guy well enough to know he would get revenge before he'd get scared. Hurting him or his family will just make a pile of shit that I don't think Awakusu-san would be happy to deal with."

"They trampled on the Awakusu-kai name."

"They trampled on _my_ name, not yours."

Shiki glared at him.

"You know I'm right. Please, let's just go."

Shiki scoffed. Akabayashi chuckled.

"Where's your stuff?" The red head asked.

"...Upstairs."

"Go get it." Shiki growled.

"O-Okay."

Delic rushed up the steps.

* * *

"Who are you to treat that man such?" The Master growled, stepping up to the tall man known as Shiki. "Do you believe him to be a doll?"

Shiki cocked a brow. The raven was a good head or two shorter than him and much smaller in build. The executive was naturally more intimidating but the Master didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"What's it to you?" Shiki asked. "Your treatment is no different."

"I do not treat him as a sexual object. Your revolting informant made it extremely transparent that is all he is to the likes of you."

Shiki did not answer.

"I shan't return him only for him to be abused."

"It's not really your say." The red head said as he twirled his cane, displaying he didn't need it for support. "He doesn't want to stay here."

"Those that are being manipulated are prone to reject help."

"Heh~ so you think Delic _does_ suffer from stockholm syndrome. Just not for you."

"That is correct."

The redhead only chuckled.

"Delic is his own person. He can do what he wants." Shiki said. "However, as someone who always saves him when he's in trouble, he knows he owes me. Whether he pays it is up to him."

"I do not feel entitled to take your word as truth."

Shiki only glared at him.

"Well again, it's not your say." The redhead said. "If Delic wants to go home, he can go home."

"You shall only abuse him and I shalll not stand for it!"

Shiki's hand came out faster than the Master could register as it grabbed the chest of his shirt and pulled him forward. The Master was standing on his tiptoes while he held the hand that gripped him.

"My lord!" Shitsuo tried to push past the lackeys but he was quickly restrained.

"Who are you to declare war with me? In fact, who are you? Why the hell do you care what happens to Delic?"

The Master retaliated by spitting in Shiki's face. Shiki flinched but didn't release the Master.

"I do not fear the likes of you." The little raven growled, pulling on his hand till he could slip his clothes out. "Do not believe I shall be intimidated."

The redhead was snickering while Shiki was casting him a glare that could kill. The Master returned the glare with no faulter.

The man was indeed fast. However, the Master never had to dodge an attack. So, the Master wasn't ready when a fist hit him square in the cheek. He couldn't withhold the caterwaul that escaped his lip as he stumbled back.

"HEY!"

Delic rushed down the stairs to the Master's side while Shiki pulled out a hankerchief from his pocket and cleaned his cheek off before the blond could see the saliva.

"Shiki, I told you—" Delic stopped himself midyell, settling for gritting his teeth and glaring.

The Master looked up at the blond before pushing him off.

"I am unaffected."

"If that means alright then you're not." Delic turned the Master's head to look at it. "Jeez."

"Let's go." Shiki grabbed Delic's wrist.

"Eh, oi!" Delic tried to tug back. "Let go—"

Shiki pulled Delic up so they wer facing each other. "Where are your shoes?"

"I don't know!" Delic said indignantly.

Shiki rolled his eyes then walked past. "Let's go."

"I didn't ask you to come for me, you jerk—"

Shiki turned on him fast. Delic jolted in surprise but it was unwarranted as Shiki took off his jacket and put it on Delic. Delic's eyes widened.

"Let's go." Shiki repeated. He grabbed the blond's wrist again and pulled him along to the door.

The redhead chuckled before following, the three lackeys taking up the rear.

Once free, Shitsuo ran over to the Master.

"Are you alright, my lord?"

"It is alright."

"Nii-sama!" Sakuraya rushed over, only to bang his legs on the coffee table and fall forward.

"My lord!" Shitsuo rushed over to the raven who was pushing himself off the table. The blond gripped Sakuraya's hand and bicep and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"I am alright. Nii-sama," Sakuraya walked past Shitsuo to his brother. "What just happened?"

The Master stared at the pink-eyed raven, saw the anxiety that was evident on his face. He then sighed.

"It is no longer our burden to worry anymore." The Master ruffled Sakuraya's hair. "All is well again, otouto. Do not fret over this situation any longer."

"Nii-sama..."

"All is well again." The Master said. He then let out a heavy sigh and casted his eyes to the ground. "The situation is null-and-void."

* * *

Delic sighed as he stared out the window of the moving car.

"I told you not to go to Izaya." He said.

"Well, you never got back to me." Akabayashi replied. "Like I said, you've been absent long enough."

Delic just scowled.

"Don't pout. You brought this on yourself." Shiki said before lighting his cigar.

Delic huffed and turned his head away.

Shiki glowered at him. Then reached out and ruffled his hair.

Delic's eyes widened to the touch and he stiffened.

"What's done is done." The executive said. "No point dwelling on it."

Shiki pulled his hand away.

Delic's expression became more complacent as a blush crossed his cheeks. He slunk lower into the seat while holding Shiki's jacket a litle tighter.

"Okay."


	13. Chapter 11

Delic was returned to his car in Shinjuku. Luckily, his car hadn't been towed and hadn't gotten any tickets. The two executives then had their driver follow Delic home to make sure he got there safely. Once there, the yakuza's drove away without a word.

On the drive home, Delic had texted Tsuki, telling him he was coming home. So when he entered the house, he was greeted with a hug from a semi-crying Tsukishima.

"What's the crying for? Tears of joy for your long-lost brother?"

"Don't disappear like that." Tsuki said then sniffled. "I don't like it."

 _ **'You liked going to Hachimenroppi's place.'**_ Delic thought bitterly but didn't let that bitterness show.

"You need to text or call me, please?" Tsuki looked up at him with big eyes brimmed with tears.

Delic stared down at him and smiled. "Okay, I'll even promise it. If I don't text after twenty-four hours of being poof then you have every right to worry. Otherwise, I'll make sure to answer."

"O-okay."

Delic grinned.

"By-by the way, why are you in pajamas?" Tsuki asked as he backed away—arms still loosely wrapped around his older brother—and looked down at Delic's attire.

"Oh, I dumped red wine on my clothes. My manager had housekeeping take my clothes to clean and I never got them back so I took some of their pjs."

"Oh, okay."

Delic smiled down at him. "I'm going to go change and wash up."

"Okay. I-I started dinner. We're having lemon chicken."

"Perfect! Tsuki's home cooked meals!"

The little blond blushed but smiled before turning into the kitchen.

 _ **'Ah, I forgot to get that turkey bun recipe from Shitsuo.'**_ Delic realized as he headed upstairs. **_'Dammit.'_**

Once in the bathroom, the pink blond stripped off his smile, the pajamas, and Shiki's coat. He went to the shower. He was only going to do a quick rinse off so he wouldn't be long. Once he finished, he'd go help Tsuki is what he decided on.

As he stood under the stream of warm water, he began recapping the past couple of days in his head.

 _ **'Yeah, that whole situation made no sense to me. Why the hell would a priss like him want to keep me around? What if he was getting off by the power he was exerting over me? Playing his own personal master-prisoner game. That would explain why he didn't want anyone to know about it. And why he looked so pissed when Shiki came. Then again, he'd probably be pissed that Shiki came regarless of what his plans for me were.'**_

Delic pushed his hands through his hair, held them there for a moment, then let them slide down to hold the back of his neck.

 _ **'Whatever. Like I said before, I'm never going to see him again so it doesn't matter now.'**_

* * *

 _You know what? Life is strange. Some days it sucks, other days it's great. And then some days you just want to go ahead and die._

 _Why is it that some days are great and others are good and others are bad? Is it minute things like punctuality or obediency? Or is it something deeper, like your look on the world or your personality?_

 _I don't know what the answer is. All I know is some days are good, some days are bad, some days are great, and some days make you want to kill yourself. Then the next day comes and the order of things change. And it continues on and on like that._

* * *

Two weeks passed after that incident and everything was finally back in working order. Delic was back to work and all was well in his life. He had to make profound apologies for the clients he had missed, even going as far as to take some of them onto dates free of charge, but that had only lasted a week. Akabayashi had put him on excused leave while he was gone so his pay wouldn't be docked by too much. The injury across his chest was near completely healed thanks to a visit to his cousin, Shinra. The brunette stitched him up since the wound wasn't healing as fast as it should be and instructed him on what to do for his ribs. That Diamond guy hadn't been completely useless but Delic preferred the original Shinra's handywork. It was needless to say that, two weeks later, the blonds chest was still thoroughly wrapped. Even more so than when he was at _that_ place. His ribs were bound, he was given eye drops for the blood vessels in his eyes which was now healed, and his chest was stitched—which would be coming out soon from what Shinra said.

Everything was just as Delic wanted. His life had returned to the simple, plesant existance he originally had. Spending his nights until nearly five or seven in the morning being with women, men, and booze then spending his days with Tsuki or his friends. It wasn't a bad way to live in his mind.

"Now, Nina," Delic said as he held the door open for the beautiful woman. "I'll see you tomorrow, right? I would love to hear more about your art. In fact, bring in some pictures! I'm sure they're amazing."

"I'm-I'm not so sure." The woman known as Nina blushed. "I-I mean, it's not very good and—"

"Something I've learned about artists is that they are their own worse critiques. I'm sure your art is good, you just need an outside eye to prove it."

She didn't reply, her eyes flashing to the side. That was a tell-tale sign she didn't believe him but didn't want to argue because it'll look like she can't take a compliment. Delic only smiled at her and held out his hand. "Come on, let's sign you up for tomorrow."

"Oh! T-tomorrow won't due."

"Aw~ why not?"

"I-I...tomorrow I have an appointment with my doctor."

"Oh! Oh, oh, you can't skip that! Your health is the most important thing."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, no. I'm sorry for trying to rush. You have to look after yourself, after all."

She smiled at that and finally took Delic's hand. The two began walking down the hall to the front entrance, where—obviously—the front desk was at with the schedules.

"So, what day would be the most convinient?" he asked Nina.

"Um, what times are open?"

"Well," Delic leaned forward to stare at the book. The guy behind the desk turned the schedule around for Delic to see.

 _ **'Oh, I have a new client next. Hibiya, huh?'**_

"This Friday at eight is free." He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Th-that'll work."

"Alrighty!" Delic grabbed a pen and wrote in Nina's name. He then turned and gripped her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the knuckles. "I look forward to seeing you again."

She blushed and smiled before nodding. Then Delic escorted her to the door. The two waved goodbye and Nina was finally gone.

Delic held his smile as he went back to the desk.

 _ **'Oh, the bashful types are always the hardest.'**_ he thought.

And he was right in his eyes. From his experience, he had been able to categorize women in order to get a base idea on how to deal with them. The bashful type were the hardest to make feel good because they would rather stay silent than explain what makes them uncomfortable. What's more, they were the most stubborn so it takes a lot of convincing before they start believing the kind words Delic has to say. It was like trying to win a losing battle. The odds were against them and at any moment, it'd be easier to give up.

Lucky for them, Delic was the best. And he never quits.

"So," Delic said as he leaned on the front desk, "What can you tell me about this Hibiya?"

"Not much. She was really guarded over the phone. And she kept pausing so I think she was a little embarrassed setting up this appointment."

"Ah." _**'The prideful type.'**_ "Okay. Send her up when she gets here."

"Will do."

Delic waved off as he turned then went back up stairs to his usual room. His room overlied the dance floor similar to how a balcony would. The whole left wall was a reverse window so he could see out but those dancing couldn't see in. He saw that this helped his clients because it felt like anyone could see them and helped stimulate the ideology of "who cares what others think". However, he did have a couch with its back to the window to provide some privacy. What's more, he had a bed on the far end of the room in the perfect spot so when someone walked in, the first thing they saw was the red velvet covers but no one would see from the dance floor even if that were possible.

Of course, the bed was mostly for show. The most action it ever got was Delic holding a crying woman every once in a while. A bed was more comforting and intimate than a couch, after all.

Delic let out a hefty sigh as he rolled his shoulders. He grabbed a glass of wine from his time with Nina and finished it off. Then went over to the phone and pinged the bar. In a minutes time, someone came up with a new bottle of red wine and grabbed his old one to use at the bar below. It let his clients know that they weren't second best when seeing a new bottle rather than a used one. The alcohol was put in the bucket full of ice and Delic gave thanks to the server before he left.

Not long after that, the phone beeped before the man at the front desk spoke. _"Ms. Hibiya's on her way up."_

Delic held down the button to respond. "Great. Thanks."

Delic went over to the mirror to make sure he looked fresh and polished, flattening his white suit jacket and straightening his tie. His signature headphones were hidden in the nightstand—so, as not to make the client think he wasn't listening.

A knock on the door told him his new client was here. He smiled into the mirror before turning to the entrance.

"I'm here." Delic called.

The door opened.

"Hello, I am Delic. It's nice to meet you." Delic smiled with his eyes closed—a thing he usually did to prolong the surprise of who he would be seeing—before bowing.

The blond opened his eyes as he straightened up. His pink orbs widened.

Before him stood the one person he thought he would never see. Pale flesh was hidden by a tan tunic, a black full body spandex suit, black and white thigh high leg warmers that disappeared inside white knee boots, white gloves that reached to his elbows, and a golden cape that nearly touched the floor with a fanning collar around the neck.

"It is pleasant to make your acquaintance afresh." The raven Delic knew as the Master said.

* * *

 _Yeah, life really is strange._

 _However, the biggest factors for whether a day is good, bad, great, or suicidal are the events that happened during the day. And if there are those that want to be philisophical then they are left with one question: are these day-altering events coincident or fate?_


	14. Chapter 12

The escort bowed before closing the door, leaving the two alone.

 _ **'Why the fuck would a fucking princess like him come to a club? My club, of all the fucking ones? Why the fuck would he set an appointment with me? He had to have researched me, the bastard! He found me that interesting? Going out of his way to find me for a blow—'**_

"Is it proper behavior for a host to gawk at his clienteles?" The Master asked.

Delic was forced out of his thoughts by that. He automatically smiled at the raven as charmingly as he could. "My deepest apologies. I was captivated by how beautiful you looked. Had me frozen for a moment."

The Master glared at him but was blushing. "I am no silly woman whom can be swayed by simple words of flattery."

"Of course, of course. But I believe gender doesn't matter when true beauty is the question." Delic stated with a gesture to the Master.

The Master looked like he had no idea how to reply so he just scowled while crossing his arms and averting his eyes.

 _ **'He must be here either to bring me down or to bring me back. Wouldn't be the first bastard to try and get me fired by being a client.'**_

"Oh, where are my manners. Please, come sit. Shall I take your coat?"

 _ **'We'll just play dumb for now. Act like I don't know him and play it off as another male client.'**_

"No." The Master said, walking past the host.

"Well then, can I interest you in some wine?" Delic gestured for the raven to sit on the couch.

"Do you occupy this room permanently?" He sat down.

"Excuse me?" The host tilted his head to the side like a confused cat—although he was actually confused.

"There is a mattress. I can only assume you have permanent residency here."

Delic wouldn't show his confusion. _**Is he asking if I live here?'**_

"This is my usual room, yes. But I don't sleep here."

"...I see."

Delic smiled before turning to pour the wine.

"I do not require a beverage."

"Oh? Then what would you like?" The blond continued to pour the crimson liquid into two glasses.

"I do not require a beverage. I am satiated."

"Mmkay." Delic turned back and put one glass on the table in case the Master changed his mind. "So, you're Hibiya, correct?"

"I am."

"Hee, that's such a cute name. I must say, it's very fitting. What characters do you use to spell that? No, no, let me guess! You're not a typical beauty so you must have a unique way of spelling it. Maybe...'day' and 'the one who watches over the crowd'?"

The raven stiffened noticeably.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Delic said, giddily. He then leaned forward to write on a notepad that he always had on the coffee table in case the clients were _very_ shy. "Then it'd be these characters..."

He wrote 日々也 on the pad.

"Right?" He smiled up at 'Hibiya'.

"Had you used that informant to research me?"

"..." Delic only smiled, absolutely wishing he could show his annoyance but knew he had to remain professional. "I'm wounded." Delic held his heart in mock pain. "I would never cheat. Considering this is our first meeting, I wouldn't even have time to cheat."

The raven stiffened again. Which made Delic grin. 'Hibiya' most-likely stiffened because Delic didn't 'remember' him, which wasn't a lie, necessarily. This is the first time Delic met 'Hibiya'. The 'Master' was a-whole-nother question.

"I...see. My apologies."

Delic smiled warmly. "I'll forgive you only if you tell me about yourself. Just a little."

The raven fidgeted slightly before averting his eyes. "My life-tale is not so interesting. I-I would prefer to hear about yours."

"Mine?" Delic's brows rose. "Mine's not that amazing."

Delic then leaned forward, getting a bit too close—but knowing that tended to help his clients got past their comfort raven flinched and backed away.

 _ **'Well, that's interesting.'**_ Delic thought.

"I wanna hear your story because you're the important one here. Please, tell me?"

The raven stared at him with wide golden eyes before he turned away and shifted away from Delic until they were on separate couch cushions. Once there, he just stared at the ground with a slight scowl.

Delic recognized that expression. This client was definitely the prideful type. Because, right now, he was working up the courage to speak—or more-likely swallowing his pride long enough to be vulnerable temporarily. This was a process. And Delic had two choices. Either take the heat off of Hibiya by changing the subject or just wait for him to eventually speak—which he most-likely will, given the proper amount of time.

"...I...am not certain as to what you wish to hear."

"Well," Delic scooted closer. "Why did you come to see me? You can start with that."

The Master blushed as he began twiddling with his cloak.

"I'm here to listen." Delic lied his arm over the back of the couch and rested his head on it. "I'm here for you."

Hibiya scowled again, his blush reaching to his ears.

 _ **He's actually really cute.'**_

"I...I only..."

Hibiya's words died.

Delic scooted closer to encourage him.

Hibiya was wringing his hands together.

"I only...wished to...meet with...you..."

Delic smiled. "Don't be ashamed. Many people have scheduled appointments only to meet me." Delic reached forward and brushed Hibiya's hair to behind his ear. The raven flinched to the touch. But the blond was able to do what he wanted. "There's nothing wrong with being curious."

Hibiya blushed, averting his eyes. "You are quite clever, Del—Host-san."

Delic noted that shift in name. "Oh, how so?"

"Your constant flattery is an attempt to fool me."

"...I'm sorry if that's what it feels like. But I'm really just telling the truth."

"I do not believe thee."

 _ **'Thee?'**_ Delic cocked a brow at that. **_'Did he just say 'thee'?'_**

That was the first time Delic ever heard such old speech. However, it would be rude to make fun of his customer's way of talking.

"That's okay." Delic soothed. "It's my task to make you believe."

The Master glanced at him then quickly looked away.

"So!" Delic beamed, making the raven jump and look at him. "You said you're not thirsty. But are you hungry? We can order food."

"I...I do not require a meal."

"How 'bout a snack, then?" Delic leaned over and grabbed a laminated sheet of paper. On it was a menu for the bar. "Here. You can choose whatever."

The raven looked uncomfortable as Delic practically forced the sheet into his hands. The blond stayed close to look over his shoulder.

"I..."

"Yes?" Delic urged.

"I am not sure what is edible on this list."

"Everything is edible on it. It's made by the best chefs in our kitchen downstairs."

"No, that is not..." The raven trailed off, casting the sheet a scowl.

 _ **'Hm?'**_ Delic cocked a brow as he looked at the sheet. Everything on it was relatively standard, ranging from cookies to ootoro. There were also meals and drinks.

"Are you hungry for a snack or a meal?"

"I-I...That is..." Hibiya blushed.

 _ **'Hm~?'**_

"...A snack...would be pleasant."

"Okay. Then this list," Delic pointed to the appetizer list, "is what you want."

"...I see..."

Hibiya stared at the list.

And stared...

...And stared...

"Would you like me to order something for you?"

"...If you so desire..." The raven passed Delic back the list, turning away from him with an arrogant huff.

Delic looked at Hibiya with a scrutinize gaze. _**'Is it possible he doesn't know what any of this is?'**_

He looked down at the list. Again, it was a very standard list. Cookies, muffins, cupcakes, banana bread, carrot cakes, chips, ootoro, Yakiniku*, pocky, mochi, daifuku**, roll cakes, and a platter of chocolates. Every day snacks most people eat regularly.

 _ **'No, no. There's no way. He may be rich but even the rich eat sweets.'**_

Delic decided and grabbed the phone, pushing a button to ping the bar. He made the order, hung up the phone, and turned back to Hibiya.

"They'll be here shortly."

Hibiya only nodded.

"So, before they get here, you want to talk about something?"

"...Uh—"

"Oh, I know." Delic put his arm on the back of the couch then bent it to rest his head on his hand. To which, he stared at Hibiya with eyes flooded with adore. "Why don't you tell me about your outfit?"

"My...attire?"

"Yeah, it's very cute. Do you always dress like this or were you just trying to make my heart aflutter? If so, my heart is in your hand."

Hibiya blushed. "N-n-no! This-this is my usual attire! I have no need to impress one such as you!"

Delic's eyes narrowed. It was so slight, the blond was sure Hibiya didn't notice. Actually, he was certain he didn't notice since his smile never faltered while Hibiya still stared at him with that crimson flush and wide eyes.

"Well, I still think your outfit makes you look beautiful. The way it eccentuates your features...so cute."

Hibiya only blushed. His shoulders stiffened as he glared at the ground.

 _ **'Damn, he is so prideful.'**_

The two were interrupted by a knock at the door. Delic stood and went to the door. He let the waiter in, who held a platter of food in one hand. He placed the platter on the table in front of Hibiya and left. Delic called out a "Thanks" as he went.

The blond then sat back down by the raven.

"So take your pick." Delic said as he took the lid off the plate to expose cookies, cupcakes, and a bowl of ootoro.

Hibiya looked over the offering but made no move to grab anything.

"Are the utensils indisposed?"

"...Utensils? Like forks?"

"Correct."

 _ **'...You can't be serious.'**_

"These are all finger foods. You don't need forks."

"...I...I see..."

Hibiya was now wringing his gloved hands together.

"Is something wrong?" Delic put the lid down. "Did I pick the wrong snacks? Do you not like sweets?"

"That...is not the ailment."

"...Is it because you have to use your hands?"

The raven stiffened. Then, suddenly looking very indignant, said, "I am no lowly peasant who refused to use the most basics of tools. It is improper to fondle one's appetizers."

The raven then turned away with a huff.

 _ **'Okay, there was no reason to get fucking defensive.'**_ Delic was trying his hardest not to glare.

"I am so sorry." the host said. "Would you like me to order something else?"

"Would that not be a waste?"

"No, no. If we don't touch any of it, we can have it put on the counter for the other customers."

"Is that sanitary?"

"Again, so long as we don't touch it. Law states that if a food has been exposed to the open for more than two hours, we have to toss it at the end of the day anyway. We've only had it for five minutes and the lid kept it safe from contamination it'd be getting on the way up here."

"I see..."

"So, would you like to order something else?"

"Um...No, it is quite alright. If I could trouble you for utensils, that would be stupendously appreciated."

"Of course, love." Delic smiled at him.

Hibiya stiffened noticeably. Delic took that into account as he turned to the phone and pinged the bar for forks and knives.

 _ **'Didn't like getting called love, huh?'**_

Within another five minutes, the silverware was brought.

"Thanks." Delic said to the waiter as he took them from him and shut the door. He then turned to Hibiya. "Okay, utensils brought. Some of these you can't eat with forks." Delic walked over and sat down, "But most of them are forkable."

"Forkable?" Hibiya looked confused.

"Stabbable."

"...I see." Hibiya looked back to the food.

And merely stared.

 _ **'You've got to be kidding.'**_

"Go ahead," Delic held the silverware out to him. "Help yourself."

"...Um..." Hibiya merely stared at the utensils. "Are you..."

Delic sighed inwardly. "Would you like me to get it for you?"

"Yes."

"...Yes, what?"

Hibiya looked confused.

 _ **'Whoops, that slipped out.'**_ Delic thought, realizing that wasn't very host-like to say. **_'Guess it's good he didn't understand.'_**

Delic released another inward sigh as he used a fork to pick up a few rollcakes and some banana bread.

"Here you go." Delic held the plate out.

Hibiya took you. "Thank you."

 _ **'Finally some manners.'**_ Delic smiled.

Hibiya cut the end of the roll cake with the fork then stabbed it and took a small bite of the piece.

 _ **'He has such a tiny mouth.'**_ Delic thought as he stared at the golden prince. **_'He probably couldn't put that entire piece in his mouth. That's really cute.'_**

As Delic continued to stare, his mind began to wonder. Seeing that small pink tongue poke out every time he opened his mouth to take the pale pastry in the tiny passage. He could see something much bigger going into that small opening. Something just as smooth and just as tasty—especially since Delic always kept it clean. Something that could make both of them feel good. Something that would fill his mouth completely—

"I repeat, is it proper behavior for a host to gawk at his clienteles?" Hibiya asked, casting him a sidelong glare.

Delic jolted. "My most profound apologies. You're just so adorable, seeing you eat had me mesmerized."

 _ **'Fuck, I'm really screwing up right now.'**_

Delic turned to Hibiya fully and—while still sitting down—bowed. "I'm so so sorry if I made you comfortable."

"...You have quite the quick response, I see."

"'Scusi?" Delic looked up at him, confused.

"Such flattery flowed forth from your lips without a calculation of your mind."

Delic had to try to translate his words, taking a good minute to do so.

"Well, it's the truth." Delic replied. "You only need to think it over if you're lying."

 _ **'If you're not**_ good ** _at lying.'_**

"...I see." Hibiya stated.

 _ **'Well, I wasn't lying so...'**_

"...Would you wish to eat as well?" the raven asked.

"Oh, no, no, I'm okay."

"Are you for certain?"

"...Actually, yeah, I'll take some." Delic smiled as an idea formed. "Let's have some fun with it, though."

"Excuse me?" Hibiya questioned as Delic dished up some more rollcakes and banana bread.

Delic only smiled as he sat cross-legged on the couch, facing Hibiya. He cut off a small piece of banana bread—making sure it wasn't too big—and stabbed it.

"Here~." Delic held the piece towards Hibiya's mouth.

Hibiya's expression went from confusion to scorn faster than Delic could register.

"I shall not be spoon fed as if I am an infant."

"Oh, no, no. Not infancy. Many of my guests _love_ the closeness and intimacy of feeding each other."

"I see no intimacy behind this act."

"Well, here." Delic put the fork and plate down on his lap and leaned forward. Hibiya leaned back with a skeptic glare. "Why not feed me and see if it's really infancy?"

Hibiya's eye narrowed. "I should do such for what reason?"

Delic shrugged. "To prove me wrong, if anything."

Hibiya faltered at that. A flicker of pride crossed his golden eyes.

 _ **'Ha ha, I can already start reading him. I'm so good.'**_

"Alright." Hibiya grumbled, grabbing the plate and fork. He slightly glowered at the piece of rollcake on the utensil before he held it out to Delic.

Delic smiled eagerly, his expression showing his (fake) excitement. The blond leaned forward and opened his mouth slightly. Hibiya put the fork closer.

A glimmer of mischievousness flashed in Delic's eyes. He decided to stick his tongue out first, touching the rollcake with the tip of his muscle. A blush crossed the prince's cheeks at the slightly lewd display. Delic smiled slightly before opening his mouth wider. He wrapped his tongue around the cake, feeling it absorb his saliva, and pulled it off the fork into his mouth. He closed his mouth and chewed normally then swallowed.

Delic smiled at the golden prince, who was blushing profusely.

"So, am I an infant?" Delic asked, giving the prince a very coy look.

"...You sexualized the act."

"Huh~?" Delic called in mock appall. "I would never."

"You had, however!" The prince fumed. "The act of spoon-feeding should not be sexualized yet you had done such."

"It's only sexual to the person watching."

"Excuse me?"

"Making something sexual is up to the interpreter. Not the actor."

Hibiya opened his mouth to rebuttal but nothing came out.

Delic only smiled. "It's okay to think sexually. This is a safe place. No judgments to be had here."

Hibiya stiffened. "Do you insinuate I have done something worth judgement?"

"No!" No no no no. You've done nothing wrong, sweetheart. No one should judge you for such thoughts, especially here. That would be quite hypocritical of anyone who does."

"What is hypocritical? The judgement towards sexual thoughts is warranted."

Delic tried not to show that that response annoyed him. "Everyone thinks of sex. Sooner or later, virgin or married, sex crosses every person's mind. Difference is, some of us embrace those thoughts, others will hide it. Some of us are free, others are confined." Delic's smile became more sincere as he made eye contact with the golden prince. "Are you free, my lord?"

The raven couldn't stop the blush that crossed his cheeks while he tried to look offended. However, Delic could see that being offended was what Hibiya thought was expected of him and was only living up to said expectation.

"Sexual freedom is what makes whores." The raven stated, glaring at Delic profusely. "It is what makes frivolous, horny teenagers believe there is consent when there is most-definitely not. It is what makes men such as you believe performing sexual favors will get you everything one needs."

"And pray tell, what can you say about those that accept my sexual favors? Even enjoy them?" Delic said without skipping a beat.

Hibiya faltered.

"And it's that kind of confined thinking that causes so much more stress than it's worth. People have sex. Who cares? What strife does it cause you if some random woman decided to have a one night stand? Not like you can do anything to stop it so why even worry about it?"

"Because there is a concept known as self-worth!"

"What does sex have to do with ones self-worth?"

"Sex creates reputations, rumors, lies. Those concepts can ruin a person's life and every being they associate themselves with! It destroys wholesomeness, pride, integrity, and affections!"

"So when I sucked your penis before, it ruined Sakuraya's life?"

The rage left Hibiya's face instantly as he looked up at Delic wide-eyed. "You-you do recall me?"

Delic continued as if Hibiya said nothing. "Do I look like my pride and integrity are destroyed? Or should I say, do you think I would take any grimy penis into my mouth for the biggest or tiniest of things? If that were the case, why would I even have a job? Why would I even get paid? Why would I have even bothered to explain what a host is and even get offended when you misinterpreted it as prostitution?"

"I...I—"

"Wholesomeness is a lie. A universal truth of this world is that no one—absolutely _no one_ —goes through their life completely uncorrupted. Whether it be sex, a scandal, a lie, or a sin, everyone sooner or later loses their wholesomeness. As for my pride and integrity, I am proud and embrace the fact that I can make anyone sexually satisfied. Took lots of time and effort to study up on sex so that no one would ever say I'm horrible at making people feel good. And as for affections!"

Delic leaned in close, catching the raven by surprise. Hibiya tried to pull away but Delic followed until the raven had no choice but to fall on his back on the couch. Delic put his arms on either side of him so he was thoroughly pinned without the blond touching him.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be here if you hadn't felt something for me."

Hibiya blushed, his eyes wide with shock. But behind that shock, Delic saw it. A small flicker that could have been easily missed if it weren't for years of experience with people.

Excitement.

"That, that is not..."

Delic stared down at him with lascivious eyes. But inside he only felt cold. He was done playing the good host. He wanted to be done with this man. He wanted this man to leave in an angry huff, let his pride speak and call Delic a liar. He'd deal with any lecture Shiki gives him if it means this man will leave his life for good.

"Do—" Hibiya turned his head so he wasn't looking at Delic, glaring at the far wall as his blush only intensified. "Do not assume my desire to know of you had any sexual implications! I only wished to now you! I do not require your sexual favors!"

 _ **'That is such a ballfaced lie.'**_ Delic thought.

The fact that the raven wouldn't look at him when he said such made it more than obvious it was a lie.

But Delic would play his game.

"So, if you were to leave here without me doing anything to you, you'd come back next week?"

The raven looked up at him, pink holding gold firmly. "Of course."

For a good minute, the two held each other's gaze. Unbreaking; calculating; sizing each other up. Before Delic sighed and leaned back so he was no longer looming over Hibiya. The host looked over at the clock while the raven pulled himself out from under Delic and sat up.

"Well, we've only got ten minutes left." The blond turned back to him. "Would you like to keep talking or go down and set up your next appointment?"

"...I feel as if the atmosphere is too tense to continue a proper conversation. Let us reschedule."

Delic chuckled, silently agreeing with the prince. He stood and held his hand out to Hibiya. He hesitated, his gloved hand pressed to his chest as he scrutinized the offering. But he did not keep Delic waiting long as he gripped the host's hand. Delic gently pulled him to his feet and escorted him to the door.

The two walked down the hall in silence. No words were spoken nor did they even look at each other. The only sound that could be heard was the dulled party music coming from the dance floor—the hallway was set up so the clients could get to the front desk without having to go through the dance floor, resulting in the hall being nearly soundproof—although their silence didn't seem to be awkward. The two understood the need for silence right now in case one of them said something that would add more tension.

They reached the front desk without incident. Delic leaned over the desk and asked for the schedule book. He checked it, aware Hibiya was looking over his shoulder but decided to ignore him.

"Will next week, Tuesday at...seven be okay?"

"That shall suffice."

"Great." Delic wrote down—properly—Hibiya's name in the slot. He then turned to the raven with a smile. "Shall I escort you out?"

"...If you wish."

Delic smiled as he pressed a hand to the raven's back, gently courted Hibiya to turn around, and walked side by side with him towards the entrance.

Once at the door, Delic gripped Hibiya's hand to draw his attention.

"Well, Hibiya, I _eagerly_ await your return." The blond then bowed with the raven's hand still in his own.

"...I...shall see you then."

Delic stood up straight, released his hand and smiled. The raven blushed then turned away. Without even a look back, Hibiya walked through the front doors.

Delic waved goodbye, nonetheless. Once Hibiya was officially out of sight, the blond allowed his smile to fall. He then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He turned and went back to the desk.

"Do I have anymore clients?"

"You've got...one in about an hour. You're free till then."

"Cool." Delic banged his hands on the table to push off and headed to his room.

Delic sighed as he headed up the hallway. As he walked, another host came down with his client.

"Hey, Delic, how many clients you got left before we'll see you on the dance floor?" The host grinned from ear to ear.

Delic decided not to question the fact that he was escorting a client and not paying attention to her. He knew this guy wasn't the best at his job anyway. He was mostly here just to get drunk and be around women.

"I won't be going down tonight."

"Eh?" The host's eyes widened.

Delic walked past.

"Wait, what the hell?! You always come down!"

"Not now, Jino."

"Delic—"

"Shouldn't you escort her?"

The host known as Jino faltered and quickly looked back at his woman. He then apologized, put his charm back on and walked her down the hall. Delic merely rolled his eyes and continued walking.

He reentered his room and plopped down on the couch heavily. He groaned and sagged low into the cushions.

His eyes fell on the unfinished rollcake. Staring at it. Eyeing it.

He sat up and grabbed the rollcake. He ate it. He knew it didn't have any of Hibiya's saliva on it, it was completely clean, but it had been the conceited prince's and it made him feel better to take something from him.

 _ **'That prideful bastard only rescheduled to prove he's not after me for sex. Which is fucking bullshit but whatever.'**_

Delic stood and stretched.

 _ **'You now what, let's play this game. Next meeting, I'll suggest going to a hotel. And when he says yes, I'll jusst use him like he wants to use me. And after that, he'll never bother me again.'**_

A wicked grin crossed Delic's lips.

* * *

 ***Yakiniku—grilled meat**

 ****Daifuku—a mochi stuffed with sweet fillings**

 **I did it again only worse! I'm all caught up with my notebook, not only in Crown's and Headphone's but with Camera's and Letter's too! Posting Silent Hill will be my saving grace for stalling with both stories now.**

 **See you next time.**

 **KCK**


	15. Chapter 13

"My, this hotel room is quite spacious." Hibiya stated as he gazed around the room.

"But of course, I only book the best for my lovely bedmates."

"Charmed. However," Hibiya turned around—his cape flaring behind him—before he sat down on the bed. "Think not that I shall be a bedmate of yours so easily."

"Heh, if you were easy, I wouldn't take an interest in you."

"Oh, so you hold an interest of me?"

Delic chuckled before walking over. He began unbuttoning his overcoat and as he reached the golden raven, he shrugged it off and let it drop to the floor. He then leaned in close, until his nose was no more than centimeter's from Hibiya's.

"Would I invite you here if I wasn't interested?"

Hibiya blushed. It was so obvious on his pale flesh. And it made Delic smile even wider.

Hibiya turned his head away. "Your breath smells of cigarettes."

Delic held back a chuckle. Instead, he leaned forward and licked Hibiya's neck.

The raven jolted and leaned back quickly. He put his hand over the spot that was licked, staring at Delic with something that wasn't appalled and wasn't pleased.

"Is that the true reason to your invitation? You wish to fornicate?"

"I don't know many other reasons to invite someone to a hotel room. Do you?"

Hibiya didn't reply.

"Come on." Delic leaned on the bed beside Hibiya, sitting near uncomfortably close. "Do you want tojust leave, without doing anything at all? You don't crave to play with me, just a little bit?"

Hibiya faultered, looking everywhere but Delic's face before settling on the lamp on the nightstand. "I-I would be lying if I stated I held no such desires."

Delic smiled and leaned in to nuzzle his face to the raven's neck.

"However, I must ask. Do you intend to sodomize me?"

"Can I sodomize you?"

Hibiya faultered yet again.

"I won't if you tell me not to." Delic trailed his hands up to Hibiya's shoulders, gripping them firm but sensually. "Just say the word."

Delic got on his knees in front of Hibiya and trailed kisses downward. The raven stiffened slightly, his hands coming up to grip Delic's shoulders.

"I..." Hibiya started. "I think it is not an intelligent idea to..."

Delic kissed the clothe over Hibiya's pubic area. The blond could feel a particular organ twitch against his lips under the layers of fabric.

"To..." Hibiya arched his back.

"To?" Delic reached up to look for the slit in the black underarmor.

"Wh-what I wish to speak of—aah!" Delic mouthed the erection.

"Mm-hm?" Delic mumbled around the member.

"Huh!" Hibiya tilted his head back, burying his hands into Delic's hair. "I...I-I believe this is too onesided!"

Delic looked up at him, cocking a brow. He halted his motions but kept his mouth on the member.

"I mean—I mean to say..." Hibiya looked down, making eye contact. Delic quickly committed that expression to memory. "The-the last sexual endeavors we held, you only pleased me with your mouth. It...it seems...one-sided..."

Delic's eyes widened. He pulled himself off of Hibiya before smiling slightly.

"Are you offering to blow me?" The blond asked.

Hibiya's blush deepened, his eyes widening. "D-do you hold no class?! I request you use a more dignified term!"

"Are you offering to use your mouth on me?"

"I..." Hibiya fumbled, obviously he couldn't reply due to utter embarrassment. The raven then turned his head away. "I think it is not necesssary for me to repeat myself."

Delic stared up at the mortified raven with a smile. He then stood up, leaning forward so he was close to Hibiya. The raven quickly turned his head and backed away at how close the blond was.

"Okay." Delic said, near grinning as he made eye contact with Hibiya. "If you're so sure."

The blond then maneuvered around Hibiya to rest his head on the pillow. He reached down and pulled on his belt to unbluckle it. Hibiya swallowed, Delic couldn't tell if it was with anticipation or nervousness—as the blond undid his pants button and zipper. The raven turned to face Delic completely, climbing on the bed more so he was sitting by the blonds hips. Delic hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear. With a slow teasing manner, Delic pulled his pants down, shifting his hips so his pants hooked under his rump. The host's half-hard cock flopped out.

Hibiya swallowed again—Delic still unsure as to why—before leaning in close. Sitting beside Delic, the raven leaned over his hip to draw his mouth by the awaiting member.

Delic now knew it was nervousness that held the rich boy. The expression on his face was obvious.

 _ **'That's so fucking cute.'**_

Wihout hesitation, Hibiya took the tip of the member in his mouth. Delic groaned, tilting his head back.

 _ **'Wow, he's amazing at this. I should have made him do this before.'**_

The raven bobbed his head.

 _ **'So good.'**_

Delic's erection grew to the fullest inside that small mouth. He felt Hibiya gag but that didn't halt his minstration. The little raven continued to bob, beginning to use his tongue on the slit.

 _ **'Oh fuck...'**_

Delic closed his eyes as he reached down and put his fingers through those black locks.

"Damn, Hibi."

Hibiya moved his head faster.

"Hibiya. Fuck. So good. Hibi."

Delic's eyes opened a slit.

"Hibi..."

"Yeah, baby?"

Delic's eyes widened when he didn't recognize that voice as Hibiya's. He looked down to see a woman leaned over his groan with long, curly brown hair that quite obviously hadn't been brushed yet. Her mouth was around Delic's morning wood, bobbing up and down.

She pulled her mouth off and licked the tip. "It's an honor that I entered your dream, baby. Was I just as good as dream me?"

Delic stared at her, taking a minute to fully wake up and register what she said. He then smiled. "Oh yeah, honey. Even _better_ than my dream."

She grinned before leaning down and continuing her minstrations.

This girls name was Himine, but she was relatively narcassistic so Delic wasn't worried over the fact that she may have actually heard that correctly and had decided to play dumb. Himine was one of his regular one night stands. Delic doesn't remember leaving the bar with her, but he does remember showing up with her, having drinks, and holding reservations in his regular hotel room. By the couple of additional bottles around the room, the scattered clothes, condoms and lubes on the nightstand, along with the waking blowjob, it didn't take a rock scientist to figure out they did indeed have sex.

Situations like this—blacking out at a bar, waking up in a hotel room with a naked person (man or woman) without a hangover but with all the regrets of one—didn't bother Delic. Well, at least they don't anymore. His first run around with a woman ended in a frenzied thought process of 'I'm so used too drinking that I don't get hangovers anymore?', 'Oh, god where's the condoms? Did I use a condom?', 'I didn't come inside, did I?', 'I didn't force myself on her, did I?'; in which he ended up contemplating if he should run or wait till she wakes up. His first run around with a man left him feeling violated and wondering if he was the top or bottom because his whole body ached regardless of what postion he was in.

At this point in the hosts life, he is very much used to this scenario. And so, it doesn't bother him at all.

However, what _does_ bother him is the dream he was having. Having sexual dreams wasn't unusual for him but he has never been able to see peoples faces. The body was always visible, was always distinctly a woman or a man, however the face was always blacked out or faced away from him. he was always able to figure out his dream party when he woke and gave it some thought. But never before has a face been so vivid. So obvoius.

Until now.

 _ **'What's worse, it was the damn priss.'**_

That thought made Delic glower at the ceiling.

 _ **'Why him? I know I'm supposed to see him tomorrow but that shouldn't do anything.'**_

He didn't know and currently he didn't have time to figure it out.

 _ **'Oh fuck it. I'm gonna cum soon. I'll think of it later.'**_

So, Delic pushed the golden-eyed rich boy to the back of his mind and focused on the beaultiful woman on his cock.


	16. Chapter 14

" _Delic, Hibiya is on his way up._ "

Delic smiled, feeling near giddy as he pressed the button on his phone. "Okay, thank you."

Delic quickly went over to the mirror, brushing down his jacket and shirt and making certain his tie was straight.

 ** _'Hee, today's the day. Let's see what mask he wears this time.'_**

The whole week since Delic's last meeting with Hibiya, the host has been eagerly awaiting his return just for this chance to embarrass him. He had been ready to act since that night but, of course, he had to wait.

Which is why he had that dream, he decided. He'll admit that it was strange to be able to see Hibiya so thoroughly, however he had been thinking of the prince for days on end. Even in such sexual situations, he'd think of Hibiya before he'd go to sleep. He thought of Hibiya before he went to bed. Even though he had such great sex with that woman, as the two had lied there to fall asleep, the last thing Delic thought of was Hibiya.

Now, the day had arrived so the host just chopped up his dream to overthinking and left it at that.

There was a knock at the door.

Delic turned to the entrance with a smile.

The escort opened the wooden barrier.

"Hello, Hibiya!" Delic beamed, bowing to the prince as he walked in. "Thank you for visiting me again."

"Pleasure to meet you anew as well."

The escort bowed and closed the door.

"Come sit. Let's get you off your beautiful feet." Delic walked over, gesturing to the couch. "Shall I take your coat?"

"No." Hibiya said as he walked past.

 ** _'Hm? So he doesn't like taking his cape off.'_** Delic thought as he followed the prince to the couch.

"Would you like a beverage or snack?"

 ** _'Either he gets cold easy, he's not comfortable taking it off in public or…'_**

"Mayhap later in the evening." Hibiya sat down. "With promise of utensils displaying a presence this time."

 ** _'Or having a flaring, golden cape makes him feel superior.'_**

"Of course, love."

Hibiya stiffened. Delic smiled at him, trying hard not to sneer or grin over the fact he knows 'love' makes him uncomfortable as he sat down.

"So, how was your week?" Delic asked. "Do anything interesting since we last met?"

Hibiya stared at Delic, making the host cock his head in question.

"Do you use such words with every clientele you have?" Hibiya asked.

"Huh?"

"You regarded me as 'love'. Do you use that term for each clientele you have? Or…?"

 ** _'Or are you special?'_**

"I use the term 'love' on clienteles I think are lovely and deserving of the title." Delic hooded his eyes, smiling at him warmly. "And you, Hibiya, are very lovely."

The raven blushed, quickly looking away. "I-I see."

"Hm." Delic grinned. "Now let's get onto the most important topic here." The blond scooched closer so they were sitting on the same cushion. "You."

Hibiya vividly glowered. "Is it truly so important for you to question me of my every day's?"

"I find it very important. I want to know as much as I can about you in the time period we're allowed."

"Is that all?"

"Well, if we're being perfectly honest, you _are_ paying quite a bit of money for me to focus on you and only you. I don't think we should waste that."

"If you so desire to focus on me and only me, then it stands to reason what I want is most important, yes?"

Delic cocked a brow. **_'That's a sudden question.'_** "…Within the limits of our customer and employee terms."

"So if what I want," Hibiya scooted closer so they were touching, locking eyes with the blond, "Is to know more of _you_ , then as a host, should you not grant me that request?"

Delic was taken aback, which must have been evident on his face as Hibiya's eyes narrowed and he smiled uncharacteristically wide. The blond had dealt with plenty of outgoing clients. Having a client be so bold was nothing new.

But he would never expect Hibiya to be one of the bold. Maybe it was within his character but to full on challenge Delic in _his_ domain was unexpected. Especially at the beginning of their session.

"…To a certain point." Delic backed off, sitting on separate cushions than the prince. "However, the point of these meetings is to make them about you."

"Then why not let us meet outside of these confinements?"

"Huh?"

"It is as I said. Let us meet outside of the customer/clerk per quo."

"…You mean…Wait, are you asking me out on a date?"

Hibiya's eyes widened.

 ** _'Did he now just realize?'_**

The prince blushed as he backed up a bit. 'I…that is… t'wa-t'was not the intention per-per say. I—"

 ** _'He said t'was. Is his speech that formal?'_**

"I merely think that this current relationship is a bit forced. I…wish to know of you on a personal level, not on a bought front."

"And what makes you think _I_ want to know you on a personal level?"

"Eh?"

Delic's eyes widened as he realized he had indeed said that—something that was rude and improper for a host to say to a client.

"I…I see…" Hibiya faced forward, looking at the floor with his hands on his knees. "Please excuse my boldness. I…assumed since you agreed to these meetings, you did not dislike me. How-however, I have assu-assumed too much. It-it is your job to fawn over people you do not necessarily like. My…sincerest apologies."

Delic couldn't look at Hibiya as quilt swirled in his gut. **_'I didn't really mean it like that…Wait, yes I did! I should mean it like that! I'm trying to make this guy leave me alone! I shouldn't feel guilty at all!'_**

"However," Hibiya looked up at Delic, his golden eyes brimming with absolute confidence. "I shan't give up."

"Hah?"

"You may…dislike me, yet that shall not deter me. I…I…wish to know you. I wish to know more than of you. Regardless of what you may think of me, you are an enigma I am determined to understand. As well…" Hibiya averted his eyes. "If I am unable to understand due to this client and clerk relationship, then I request we expand past such."

He looked up at Delic, eagerly awaiting a response without trying to make it obvious.

"Okay…" The blond said.

Hibiya smiled slightly.

 ** _'…Shit, I said yes.'_**

The blond chuckled and turned away, grabbing the notepad and pen. He wrote down his phone number.

 ** _'Why am I doing this? He'll be able to harass me now.'_**

Despite the potential harassment, this worked perfectly with what Delic originally wanted. To meet outside of the club so that he could ask him to a hotel and show him exactly how Hibiya had used him with a live demonstration. This was everything he had planned to do, conveniently packaged by the very bastard who used him.

He tore the paper off the pad and held it out to Hibiya.

The raven reached for it.

And the blond pulled his hand back, smiling wide.

"It's not fair if I give it to you for free." The blond said.

Delic smiled. Hibiya's eyes widened.

Delic wasn't ready to start his plans. Not like this, at least. If Delic was going to act upon any of his plans, it had to be by his preparations and his scheduling. Not by Hibiya. Delic had to be the one in control. Else there'd be no point.

"So, let's play a game, neh?" The blond put the slip of paper in the breast pocket of his jacket.

"A…game?" Hibiya cocked a brow.

 ** _'Let's make this interesting.'_**

"Yes, it's a simple game. A game of embarrassment."

"Embarrassment?" Hibiya began to glare.

Delic smiled wider. "Before our time is up tonight, you have to make me blush."

Hibiya took on a droll expression. "Excuse me?"

Delic's smile turned into a grin. "What's wrong? It's a very simple game and many of my other clients love to play."

"Pray tell, have any succeeded?"

Delic put a finger to his own lips and winked. "I'll tell you if you win, okay?"

Hibiya glowered.

"Of course, you don't have to play if you don't want to, love." Delic smiled. "There's nothing wrong with backing down from a challenge. This is a peer pressure free zone, so you don't have to do anything you don't want to and that will totally and completely be okay."

Hibiya's glower turned into a glare. "I think not. I shan't back down if this is the only means to gather the information I desire to wield."

Delic's grin widened. **_'He's so easy. Probably didn't need to bait him as much as I did to give a good jab to his pride.'_**

"Then do we have a wager?" Delic held up his hand, extending only his pinky finger towards the prince.

Hibiya glared at the offering with a cocked brow as if he didn't know what a pinky swear was—which, as far as Delic knew, he didn't know—but nonetheless reached for Delic's digit with his own gloved, dainty, smallest finger. "I shan't lose."

Delic only chuckled as their fingers hooked. The host then pulled Hibiya's hand to his mouth and kissed the raven's digit.

Hibiya blushed noticeably. Causing Delic to look up at him with bedroom eyes and a thick, plastered grin. "We'll just have to see."

Hibiya held back a grumble as he pulled his hand away, rubbing the spot Delic had kissed with his other hand, most-likely to remove the host's 'taint'. Delic took no offense—at least he didn't show it.

"Well, this has started off on a high note. We're only," Delic checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes in. You must have been very eager to get that off your chest. I'm honored, you must have been thinking of me a lot!"

"I wasn't necessarily." Hibiya said with a glower. "The notion to me outside this pub crossed my mind upon the car ride. I require a beverage."

"Of course. What would you like?" Delic turned to the phone and picked up the receiver. With his other hand, he grabbed the laminated menu and held it out to Hibiya. "We have a wide assortment of wines and champagne. I would recommend Feret-Lambert's red wine. It's a lovely taste of toasted mocha and blackberry. Or Vosne-Romanée Domaine Dujac, a very satisfying white wine with a delicious aftertaste—leaves you crazing for more."

"I would prefer a Johnnie Walker Blue."

"Eh?"

Hibiya looked at him with a matter-of-fact expression.

"Johnnie Walker Blue? That's a whiskey."

"I am fully aware."

"…Okay. Um, on the rocks or dirty*?"

"Dirty."

Delic cocked a brow. **_'Does he even know the difference?'_**

The blond couldn't say that aloud without it being rude so he ringed the bar and asked for a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue Label Scotch Whiskey.

"You seem surprised." Hibiya said as the blond put the phone down.

"A little bit, yeah." Delic looked at him. "With your beauty, I thought you'd like something softer."

Hibiya smiled slightly. "Is that vexing?"

"Of course not! Anyone who can hold their liquor is extremely attractive."

Hibiya glowered.

 ** _'Oh!'_** Delic didn't show the realization he felt. **_'He was trying to make me blush, wasn't he? Make me feel like an ass so I'd be embarrassed.'_**

Delic smiled. "It's so cute, though, that someone as attractive as you can drink such a hard liquor. Is there a story behind that?"

 ** _'Or were you just trying to win and you actually don't like it?'_**

Hibiya looked at him. "My father required I accompany him to his nightcaps when I became fifteen. His preferred drink was scotch whiskey."

"Oh, I see."

"A nightcap, mind you, is the last drink of the day with the intention to assist one in relaxing before retiring for the evening."

 ** _'I know.'_**

"Thank you." Delic smiled, ignoring his annoyance that began to rise. "I was certain I knew what it was but you solidified it for me. I appreciate it, love."

"You are welcome."

Delic bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything. **_'I already knew he was full of himself. No need to get upset. He's not the worse client I've had.'_**

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of Hibiya's hard alcohol. Delic stood, went to the door, thanked the deliverer as he took the cart with a bucket of ice on it, and closed the door. The glass bottle sat in the bucket to keep it chilled, a set of scotch glasses sitting next to it. Delic opened the bottle, gave the content a quick sniff for his own satisfaction then poured the drinks.

"What is the type of this Johnnie Blue?" Hibiya asked as he leaned forward.

Delic looked at the bottle. "750 milliliters scotch whiskey."

"Hm."

"Is there something wrong?" Delic handed Hibiya the alcohol.

"We shall see."

Delic cocked a brow. Hibiya brought the cup to his lips. In a quick motion, the prince tilted his head back with the cup and poured half the content down his throat. He swallowed quickly as he tilted his head back down.

The host's brows rose. **_'Okay so he can drink it. Maybe I was paranoid?'_**

"It is as I thought." Hibiya said, slightly glaring at his scotch glass.

"What?"

"This tastes different than the blend I usually devour."

"I see, is it not Johnnie Walker?"

"No, it is. However, it is the King George V that my father frequently purchased."

"Oh, my apologies. This is the most expensive bottle of Johnnie Walker our bar carries."

 ** _'Just a case of three Johnnie Walker Blue's is ¥45,000. The King George is at least ¥50,000 a bottle. An entire case shipped all the way from…what, Scotland, I think, would be way above our paygrade.'_**

"It is alright. This whiskey still holds the exquisite taste of Johnnie Walker Blue, it simply lacks a certain quality."

"Most-likely the age." Delic said as he poured his cup. "King George V is probably left to age longer."

"I am fully aware." Hibiya took another gulp of his drink, emptying the cup. He hissed through his teeth then exhaled. "At least the burn to the throat is curved."

Delic smiled ever so slight. "There's always a plus-side to disappointment."

Hibiya looked at him. "That is quite an optimistic view point."

"Optimism is how the world keeps spinning, love."

"I must disagree." Hibiya held his cup out to Delic for a refill. "Pessimism is far more productive."

"Oh?" Delic took a gulp, the whiskey hitting the back of his throat instead of his tongue. The liquid burned, especially on the way down—making his torso warm all the way down to his stomach. "Mm, by the way, because you are a client to a host, we do have a drinking limit."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I have to cut you off at three drinks or if I deem you too intoxicated."

"I see."

"If you want to keep drinking, you are welcome to go to the dance floor after our session." Delic grabbed the bottle and filled Hibiya's glass.

"How much are you allowed to consume?"

"Technically, only a glass."

"Removing the technicality?"

"Well, I'm a heavy drinker so it takes a lot to get me drunk."

"Then how many may you actually drink?"

"Two hard liquors," He raised his glass. "And/or eight lights."

"Does that equate to four glasses of this?" He raised his glass.

"Roughly."

"Hm." Hibiya took another gulp. "Well, if you were to accompany me, I would not mind drinking after our session."

Delic smiled. "I would need to check my schedule, make sure I have no other clients after you."

Delic knew he had two more clients after Hibiya but he would rather see the disappointment on the prince's face downstairs at the door. Waving him goodbye with a smile would please the host immensely.

"Hm. Or…" Hibiya shimmied closer. The raven pressed his back to Delic's side. Delic's brows rose.

Hibiya turned his head to look at the host. Their noses nearly touched, they were so close.

"We could go elsewhere after our session. One with a room similar to this without any constraints."

"Unfortunately, I must decline." Delic said without hesitation. "I simply could not taint a lovely client such as yourself. And I think that's enough alcohol for us."

Hibiya glowered. Then hmphed and moved back to his cushion, putting his cup to his lips.

"I should have suspected an act that would cause me to blush crimson would be nil affective on one such as you." Hibiya took a drink. "I am not intoxicated, mind you."

Delic smiled. "You'll have to try harder than that to embarrass me!"

"That is apparent."

Delic chuckled. He took a gulp of his drink then put his glass down, a quarter of his glass still filled.

"So, I can assume safely," Hibiya said, "That sexual implications shan't cause you a blush."

"Nope~." Delic grinned.

Hibiya glowered.

"But let's return to a previous topic."

The prince glanced at him.

"Why do you think pessimism is more productive than optimism?"

"Mm." Hibiya swirled his drink. "Simply put, pessimism keeps one from doing unnecessary acts."

"But it also keeps you from doing anything outgoing."

"This is incorrect. It keeps one from doing anything outgoing that is not within ones ability to complete. Pessimism keeps one from wasting time needlessly."

"I see your point. But I _must_ disagree. Pessimism is an excuse people use to remain in their comfort-zone. Saying things like, 'I know my limits, I can't do that,' or 'that's not within my capabilities,' is only a person's way to never do anything new. Some people can drive a racecar and some people are Olympic skiers. But if they let their pessimism speak for them then they'll never find out that their good at anything but racing or skiing. A racecar driver can still go down a ski slope and a skier can still enter a drag race. And its pessimism that'll make it so they never have the galls to try."

Hibiya stared at him for a moment, then finished off his drink in one gulp.

"I, as well, see your point. However, I must also disagree. Optimism causes many people more heartache than pessimism does. Pessimism does keep one inside their zone of comfort, yet that is not necessarily an ailment. It keeps one from making a fool of themselves, to cause them to display to the world their incompetence. Optimism makes many of people believe they can touch the stars if they so desire to and the disappointment they feel when they realize they have no ability to do such is far more painful emotionally than if they had already come to that decision. In addition, due to the blow to the soul they had just been struck with, one may recede deeper into their zone of comfort with even less possibility of attempting something adventurous that is actually within their reach."

Delic took pause to that. Because Hibiya was actually right. Most of the women who came to visit him suffered from the anxiety of failure due to an unfortunate event where their ego was bigger than their abilities. And, damn, was it hard to convince them they still had the potential, just needed to take smaller steps.

But Delic would tell them the one thing they needed to hear.

"You're right. Optimism causes lots of heartache's and soul-crushing. But you know, at the end of the day you have a choice. A choice to either pick yourself up by your bootstraps, dust yourself off and try again, or admit to the world and yourself that you are incompetent. I'd rather looked at others and say, 'Ha, I told you I could do it!' than fail and say, 'I told you I couldn't do it'."

Delic looked at Hibiya and smiled.

"I want to look back on my life and say, 'That was stupid. Why'd I do that?' than to sit in regret and think, 'I wish I could of done that'."

Hibiya didn't reply. Hibiya couldn't reply and Delic knew it.

"One more drink before the night ends?" Delic held up the bottle.

Hibiya glanced at the clock. They had a little over twenty minutes to their appointment.

"I question," Hibiya said as he held his glass out for his last refill, "If I were to pay for an extension what would become of the clienteles after me?"

"They'd still get their appointment. Unless my next hours are free, I can't extend your time, however, I can raincheck you in to later in the night if I'm available still."

Hibiya looked at him. Then chuckled. "So, you do hold appointments after ours."

"I never said that."

"You need not to. I saw your book of scheduling."

"Hah?"

"Is it a habit of yours to pull one along with false promises?"

"...I'm starting to get the feeling you're a bit drunk."

"Of course not. I can hold my own." Hibiya finished off the third drink in one gulp.

"Surely."

"Regardless, that does not excuse your lie."

"I didn't lie, love. I don't know who I have next, if I have anyone next." Delic lied.

"Do you not appoint your own clienteles?"

Delic stared at him. **_'He's drunk. Getting hostile so suddenly, he's got to be a bit intoxicated.'_**

"Sometimes." Delic said, "Most of the time, calls are made to the booking clerk and he'll put them in as he sees fit and let me know later."

"Hm." Hibiya put the glass on the table, turning away from Delic. "Well, I can assure you, you have two appointments after us so drinking after ours is an impossibility."

"You could stick around and wait for me."

Hibiya glowered at him. "I believe I have better waste for my time than waiting for a man who may very possibly disappear on me anew."

"I'm not going anywhere, love."

"I believe that not. _Shiki_ might decide on an additional surprise pickup."

Delic cocked a brow. **_'Yeah, he's got to be drunk. Pickup is a very lame term.'_**

"Might I inquire, what is the relationship between yourself and that man known as Shiki?"

Delic's eyes narrowed. Hibiya didn't notice as he leaned back to stare at the ceiling.

"The way that man intruded upon our establishment to sweep you off your heels as a knight in shining armor. I question what you two hold for each other as far as emotions."

 ** _'That's none of your business.'_** Delic thought, glaring at the raven.

Hibiya looked at Delic. "Well? I request a response."

Delic smiled at him, trying to hide his growing hatred for this man the best he could. "Sorry, my love. But games about information require way more time than we have."

"I wish not to play a game. I wish for you to answer my inquiry."

"And I'm not willing to give up such information for free. Tit for tat, baby-doll."

Hibiya openly glared at him.

"I'm sorry." Delic really wished he didn't have to say that but...as a proper host... "I don't mean to annoy you."

"Do not address me as baby-doll."

"I'm sorry."

Hibiya sighed. "What information is considered equivalent in order to exchange?"

Delic turned away with a shrug and a smile. "I'll tell you if you win our pre-established game."

Hibiya glared at Delic again. "Why have you become so difficult?"

"I'm not trying to be. But how else am I supposed to make sure you come back to me?"

 ** _'I'm hoping you'll leave and never come back. But I can't be a blunt dick to you as long as you're a client. You're really not worth the amount of rage you make me feel. Why do you piss me off so much?'_**

"Your attempts to entice my return are lackluster." Hibiya stated.

"Eh?" Delic fawned confusion, then hurt. "So, you're really mad at me?"

Hibiya glowered at him but averted his eyes with guilt. Delic smiled at that before turning away from the raven. He looked up at the clock.

"Ten minutes." Hibiya stated, glancing at the blond. "Are you eager to escort me down?"

"No. I just don't want to keep you from any other appointments you may have after me."

"I assure you, at eleven o'clock in the evening I have nothing after."

"Also, I can't keep any other clients waiting because we went overtime. That'd be extremely rude."

Hibiya simply glowered.

"I am so, so sorry I've upset you this session." Delic said as sincerely as he could. He then scooched closed so he was pressing against Hibiya's side. "Is there anything I'm able to do to make you feel better?"

Hibiya casted him a hard glare. Then faltered and looked elsewhere from Delic's face. He then sighed. Going mostly limp, he leaned against Delic heavily.

"Might I request, to satiate your inquiry, I am allowed an additional alcoholic beverage?"

Delic tried not to glower. **_'Second session, first session with alcohol rules and he's already wanting to break it.'_**

"You've already had your three." Delic stated.

"I am aware." Hibiya tilted his head back to make eye contact with the host. "It is why I inquire."

 ** _'He probably dislikes rules.'_**

"I'll compromise with you," Delic smiled. "Half a glass and no more than that. Okay?"

"Agreed."

Delic chuckled and grabbed the bottle. He leaned forward, causing Hibiya to sit upright so he didn't fall over, and poured a shorted amount into the raven's glass. He put the bottle down, grabbed the glass and held it out to Hibiya.

The princeling took it. "Thank you."

Hibiya put the cup to his lips and tilted his head back quickly, downing all the contents.

 ** _'He's drinking those too fast.'_** Delic thought as he watched Hibiya. **_'He's got to be drunk by now.'_**

The raven put the cup down and slumped back against Delic. "I believe I am... what is the phrase commoner's use? Um..."

"Drunk?"

"No, the-the phase before intoxicated, however the effects of intoxication are becoming prominent."

"Tipsy?"

"Is that what plebeian's label it?"

"I thought it was a broad term."

"Hm." Hibiya sighed heavily before shifting. He nuzzled himself against Delic. "I forgot as of now."

Delic stared down at the raven. His eyes were closed, his rosy cheek pressed to Delic's shoulder.

 ** _'He has such long eyelashes.'_** Delic noticed.

Hibiya's lashes nearly touched those supple cheeks they were so long. Fitting in comparison to the dainty raven. With lush black hair curling around a small golden crown that Delic never bothered to question, everything fit perfectly with Hibiya's image.

 ** _'His hair looks so soft. Wonder what products he uses.'_**

Hibiya's flesh was so ample. His skin was pale except for a faint flush on his cheeks from the alcohol. His ears peeked through his hair, also a shade of red due to the beverage. Delic suddenly wished he could see more than just the raven's head. More flesh exposed, even if it was just a subtle patch of skin. On his hip or on his thigh. Hell, even on his arm would be enough to entice Delic.

 ** _'He's so beautiful.'_** Delic caught himself thinking. And in that instance, he decided not to be ashamed of the temptation.

Delic rested his head on Hibiya's. The raven held no reaction to the contact. He felt his hand start reaching for Hibiya's.

The phone rang. Delic jolted and pulled away, making Hibiya jump. His golden eyes flashed open wide as he fumbled to catch himself.

"Who would call?" Hibiya asked.

"Tha-that's the front desk, heh." Delic stood. He quickly brushed down his jacket and then turned to face Hibiya. He bowed with one hand extended toward the raven. "Our time's up. Although it was short, I enjoyed your lovely presence and would be more than delighted if you could forgive my previous transgressions and come back to visit me."

Hibiya looked at him then at his hand. The raven stood on his own, casting Delic's hand a glower. Hibiya said nothing as he turned and headed to the door.

 ** _'He's such a bitch.'_** Delic glared at Hibiya's small back. **_'Why is he so attractive?'_**

Hibiya stumbled. Delic rushed forward and gripped the prince to stable him.

"You okay? Be careful."

"I am..." Hibiya tilted his head back to lean on Delic's shoulder. "A little intoxicated."

"Would you like to lie down? We have a spare room for just this occasion."

"N-no." Hibiya stood tall. "Considering this, um..."

"This place?"

"Yes, this estab'ish—esteebl—est—ugh."

Delic cocked a brow, trying not to smile at the obvious drunken speech impediment.

"Considering this…place…you are the only one I would trust not to molest me while I sleep."

They headed to the door. "I can assure you, all of our hosts are professionals, with extensive background checks done to each of our staff. If someone had so much of a petty theft from twenty years ago, they do not qualify to be here."

"Hm."

Delic opened the door. They stepped through, the host closing the door behind them, and made their way down the hall.

"All the same, I require to go home. Shitsuo is more-than-likely waiting."

"Of course. You don't feel pukey, do you?"

"No, I am alright."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I am only...a tad dizzy. Oh!" Hibiya tripped over his own feet again, this time his knees giving out.

"Woo, I got you." Delic tugged slightly to get Hibiya back on his feet. "I got you."

"Forgive me. I am usually never this clumsy."

"I know. You are very graceful and beautiful. Today is the only exception."

Delic heard voices coming up the hall.

"Yes, that is correc—AH!" Hibiya called out as Delic scooped him up, carrying him confidently bridal style. "Why are you caressing me? Unhand me this instance!"

"Well, you keep tripping. I don't want you to hurt yourself. You nearly twisted your ankle."

"I—that is—this-this is undignified."

"So's tripping over your own two feet."

"Ye-yes, however—"

"Or maybe," Delic leaned down slightly to whisper in his ear. "I just want an excuse to hold you before I have to let you go."

Hibiya blushed. He opened his mouth to reply but fell silent as two people—a host and his client—came around the corner. Delic made eye contact with the host—a professional named Soka Red who Delic got along with swimmingly—and Soka looked down at Delic's bundle of gold. A lascivious grin crossed his lips and he winked at the blond before they passed each other by. Delic only smiled in reply, although Soka didn't see it. The two continued on their way with no incident.

 ** _'He's so light. It's like holding a giant teddy bear.'_**

"You…" Hibiya started. "For someone who holds malice me, you display a remarkable amount of skill creating the illusion of welcome."

"I never said I hated you." Delic's mouth was on autopilot. "I think you're beautiful, lovely, and a great person. If anything, you're fun to argue with."

"You need not flatter me. Our appointment is over. You are no longer obligated to be kind to me."

"I was never obligated in the first place. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't offer to reschedule you, now would I?"

Hibiya looked up at him with wide eyes. Then he glared.

"You are two-faced, are you not?"

"Guilty as charged." Delic smiled.

Hibiya openly glared at him. Then sighed and rested his head on Delic's chest. "You are annoying and cause me nothing but strife. However, I am drawn to you for a reason I know not why." Hibiya nuzzled the blonds peck. "I wish not to leave your side."

Delic felt his heart skip a beat. His cheeks flushed with heat. His stomach knotted momentarily. No one had ever said that to Delic before. Not his parents, not past partners, not even his little brother. Delic didn't stop his stride nor display his loss of internal composure other than his flushed cheeks. He kept his eyes trained on the path ahead, the front desk coming into sight.

Delic glanced down at Hibiya. His eyes were still closed, his breathing had become rhythmic not long after he said that.

 ** _'Did he fall asleep?'_**

Delic didn't want to ask to find out. Personally, he hoped he was asleep. That way, there'd be no possibility of Hibiya finding out what just transpired.

 ** _'I doubt he would have noticed, but he may have noticed I blushed if he had been looking—wait, did he just win our game?'_**

Delic paused in thought only to contemplate that.

 ** _'He doesn't need to know that.'_**

The host made it to the lobby with ease. Party music filtered into the room through the closed doors. People chattered idly around the room, a mixture of clients and staff mingling amongst each other. Delic made eye contact with the man of the front desk. He looked down at the host's cargo but said nothing; simply signaled to the bouncers inside the room to come guide Delic. They did just that, clearing a path so no one could bump into the blond. He made it to the doors without incident. The bouncers held the glass panes open for him. Delic nodded his thanks, and headed straight over to the valet booth.

"Hey, is Hibiya's ride here?" Delic asked, softly.

"Yeah. He's been waiting."

"And you're sure it's his ride?"

"Yeah, it's the same guy that drove him here last time." The man turned and waved to a black four-seater. The car's engine turned on, along with its lights, and it slowly pulled forward. Once it was close enough, Delic could see it was Shitsuo behind the wheel.

Delic smiled at him, however the other blond didn't return the gesture as he parked the car and got out, leaving the engine running.

"Is my master alright?" Shitsuo asked.

"He's okay. Just had a bit too much to drink."

"…I see."

Shitsuo did not sound convinced. But he made no further comment as he walked around and opened the back door.

 ** _'Isn't that the valet's job?'_**

Delic decided not to question him aloud.

"I'll close the door, don't worry." Delic said to Shitsuo.

"With all due respect, as a butler I cannot—"

"Shitsuo, it is alright." Hibiya said, his eyes still closed. "Return to the driver seat."

Shitsuo hesitated for only a moment then bowed.

"Yes, my lord." Shitsuo's response was extremely lackluster. Delic felt bad for the blond since he knew he wasn't Shitsuo's favorite person. But he said nothing.

Instead, Delic stepped forward and went about putting Hibiya in the car without hitting his head while Shitsuo went around the car and got back into the driver seat.

"Alright," Delic said, grabbing Hibiya's cloak and curling it on his lap so it wouldn't be in the door when he closed it. "So, I'll have the front desk call you tomorrow to arrange our next meeting. I eagerly await the date."

Delic smiled then went to stand.

However, he was jerked back by Hibiya grabbing his tie and pulling. Delic's eyes widened to the act, the back of his neck slightly hurting from the tug.

"If I recall," Hibiya stated, glaring at Delic slightly, "The agreements of the game were if I made you embarrassed, we would meet outside this client/host per quo. Was that incorrect?"

"Um…no, you're right."

"Then I deserve your number's that designate to your cellular device."

Delic cocked a brow. **_'He doesn't sound drunk anymore.'_**

"But…" Delic started, "You didn't make me blush—"

"That is a lie." Hibiya made eye contact with Delic, giving him a hard glare. Delic felt like a kid who did something wrong under that stare. "You and I are fully aware of that."

"I…wouldn't call that embarrassed."

"Then what would you call it? Your cheeks flushed, your heart palpitated, your body temperature elevated. If not embarrassment then what?"

Delic paused to think. **_'I don't think I was embarrassed. But if not embarrassed, then what…'_**

The blond chuckled and tilted his head to the side in defeat. "Damn, I hate to lose."

Delic reached into his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper with his phone number on it.

"But I'll play fair. A win's a win. Here you go."

Hibiya took the paper and looked at the number. He then reached into his pocket—which Delic didn't know that tunic had any—and pulled out a golden cased smartphone. It looked like one of the latest models but Delic couldn't tell due to the case. The raven looked at the blond with a scrutiny that confused the blond.

Then he turned his back to Delic.

"Um…"

"Momentarily take pause." Hibiya said as he took off the glove on his left hand.

Delic cocked a brow. **_'Is there something on his phone he doesn't want me to see?'_**

Hibiya furiously tapped his screen. Then he turned to Delic, keeping his phone behind his leg out of sight. Delic's phone went off in his pocket. It vibrated against the blonde's thigh and immediately caught his attention. However, he was in the presence of a client so he couldn't pick it up.

"Answer it." Hibiya commanded.

Delic cocked a brow to hide his annoyance at being told what to do. But he did as ordered, pulling out his phone. An unknown number was calling him. Hibiya leaned forward to peer at the screen.

"Good." Hibiya hung up his phone, stuffing it back in his pocket. "I only wished to verify it was your true number and not a fake."

Delic didn't reply, only smiled. **_'I could have given him a fake, fuck. Why didn't I think of that?'_**

"Well then," Hibiya said, pulling on his glove, "You may return to your client. I shall contact you."

"Alright." Delic smiled at him and stood up. "Good-bye."

"Until we meet again."

Delic smiled as he closed the door. The blond backed up onto the sidewalk and waved after the car as it slowly pulled away.

 ** _'Why do I feel like I got hussled at the end there? He didn't seem to be drunk anymore. And what was with that hiding his phone thing if all he did was type in my number? Considering he snooped through my phone like it was no fucking big deal, that completely hypocritical.'_**

"Delic?"

Delic looked over his shoulder. A woman with platinum blond hair in a lovely pink dress walked up the sidewalk.

"Hello, Teiko!" Delic turned fully, beaming at his next client.

"Why are you out here?" She asked.

"I was waiting for you, of course!" Delic held his arm out to her.

She smiled happily as he hooked her arm through his, holding his appendage against her torso.

"Let's get you checked in, love. How are you this fine night?" Delic turned to the door and escorted her to the glass entrance.

"I'm great now that I've seen you!"

"Delic smiled. "I'm flattered."

"No, it's the truth. I had a horrible day but seeing you makes me feel so much better. You're the highlight of my day."

"You honor me, Teiko. I'm glad I can make you smile just by existing."

She smiled happily before hugging his arm tight. The two went to the front desk.

 ** _'Ignoring the phone thing and the hussle, how the hell did Hibiya manage to win the game?'_** Delic thought as he signed Teiko in and the two headed up the hall towards his room, all the while Teiko and Delic kept talking. **_'I wouldn't have counted that blush as embarrassment. But then what was it?'_**

"You look beautiful today, Teiko. I'm glad you took my advice. Pink really does suit you."

"You really think so? I…feel a little silly in this color. Seems…childish."

"I think it makes you look lovely. It makes your eyes so much more vibrant."

She smiled at him then continued the conversation.

 ** _'It didn't feel like embarrassment. Then what, though? It's not like it scared me or anything. I mean, it shocked me but—wait.'_**

A realization slowly started to dawn on Delic.

 ** _'Did him saying that make me…happy?'_**

Delic stopped in his tracks. Teiko pulled on his arm, not expecting the sudden pause.

"Delic, what's wrong?"

 ** _'He…made me happy? That can't…'_**

"Delic?" Teiko tugged on his arm, this time to gather his attention.

"I'm so sorry." Delic said, "I…just realized I didn't clean the room after my last client."

"O-oh! I don't mind. It's okay."

"No, no, you deserve the very best. Left over snacks is unacceptable." Delic looked at her with an apologetic smile before the two continued walking.

"It's okay, really." She smiled at him. "I thought it was something much worse."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Delic held her hand and brought it to his lips. He planted a kiss on her soft knuckles. "First I leave a mess then I startle you. You deserve better, I'm so very sorry."

Teiko smiled at him, lovingly. "It's really okay. I don't think I could find anyone better than you."

"You are so kind to me, Teiko." Delic smiled and pulled her close. Delic heard her breath hitch as he put his lips to her ear and whispered, "But I think it's time I be kind to you. Or…I could be very, _very_ naughty, if you want."

Teiko stiffened. But she chuckled, nonetheless. "You're such a tease."

Delic pulled back to make eye contact with her. He smiled broadly. "Guilty as charged, baby."

The two smiled before turning to head back down the hall.

 ** _'No way.'_** Delic thought, wanting to glower but couldn't with a client present. **_'There's no way that's the case. He embarrassed me. He won the game fair and square. That's it. The end.'_**

Delic would spend the rest of the night forcing himself to believe that thought. He would rather lose face and admit he lost than to accept such a dangerous emotion from someone else. Besides Tsukishima, only one other person was allowed to make him happy. And that certainly wasn't a pompous rich brat that had no business putting himself in Delic's life. Let alone his heart.

* * *

 ***For those that don't know, on the rocks or dirty means ice or no ice. On the rocks is ice, dirty is straight alcohol.**

 **Please review~**


	17. Chapter 15

**(Unknown Number): I do not frequently use this concept of 'texting'. Forgive me if I devour your time needlessly with my prolonged lapse between messages.:**

Delic looked at the message, glowering at it. The blond had just gotten home. Having finished his shift of work at 6a.m., he made it home by 6:20a.m. Then woke Tsuki up at 6:30a.m., have him out the door by 6:50a.m.—Delic decided to drive his brother to school today so he made it back home by 7:20a.m. The blond then made himself a quick snack to counteract any additional alcohol he may have consumed and had finished that by 7:35a.m. The last thing of his end-of-the-day routine was to take a shower, to wash away all the smells of perfume, alcohol, sweat, and glitter and potentially help him sober up for the nights he drank too much. That action usually took until 8a.m., in which he heads straight to his bedroom. Some days he'll put clothes on, other days he'll lay naked in his blankets for no other reason than clothes were too much of a hassle to put on at that point in time. Today, he had on pajama's.

And as he finally lied down in bed to go to sleep until 4 or 5 in the afternoon—his room pitch black thanks to light-cancelling blinds over his windows—his phone buzzed. He had groaned and contemplated ignoring it. But if it was Shiki, he shouldn't let it sit so he had picked up the phone and opened his messaging app.

Displaying a text message from an unknown number. A number he unfortunately had the displeasure of knowing thanks to the way it was written.

 **:Is this Hibiya?:** Delic texted back.

He put the phone down and waited.

 ***PING***

 **(Unknown Number): Yes. What is the cause of your inquiry?:**

 **:I havnt saved your number tet. Just makin sure.:**

A pause was held. **(Unknown Number): I see. Well, I wish to inquire as to the time you shall be available in so we may schedule an undisclosed arrangement.:**

 ** _'…Did I read that right? Does he want to make an appointment to make an appointment?'_**

 **:I just got home so Ill text you wen I wake up kay?:**

Another pause. **(Unknown Number): What time would be appropriate to respond afresh?:**

 **:Probly not till 6 but how bout I text you so you dont wake me.:**

Yet another pause. **:Understood.:**

Delic sighed and put his phone on the charger and placed it under the pillow. He then rolled over, closed his eyes, and relaxed.

 ** _'Well, isn't he eager.'_** He thought with a chuckle before sleep took him over.

* * *

"Nii-san. Nii-san."

Delic groaned to the two hands that were gently shaking him awake.

"Nii-san."

"Yeah." Delic inhaled deeply before rolling over on his side. "What?"

"S-sorry to wake you. Y-you said we'd go-go grocery shopping to-today."

Delic cracked his eyes open and stared up at a familiar face. Big eyes behind silver-rimmed glasses, a white scarf hiding the bottom half of his face.

The only person who knew how to make Delic happy.

Delic smiled before he reached up and pulled Tsuki down.

"Waa—Nii—"

"Ssshh!" Delic wrapped his arms around Tsuki and began to mock-creepily stroke his hair. "Go to sleep; Go to sleep; Go to sleep."

"Nii-san!" Tsuki began to struggle.

"No, you're mine!" Delic wrapped his legs around Tsuki's, deepening his voice into a growl. "Mine, mine, mine!"

"Stop being weird! It's already sev-seven thirty!"

"Is it?"

Delic released Tsuki and fumbled for his phone under the pillow. Finding it, he checked the time. It was 7:32pm.

"Shi~t, I didn't want to sleep in this late."

"It-it's okay." Tsukishima pushed himself up, rightening his glasses, scarf, and satchel he hadn't taken off.

"Dammit."

 ** _'But no messages from the priss.'_** Delic took note. **_'I told him six...'_**

"Alright," Delic hopped off the bed. "Lemme get dressed and we'll head out."

"O-okay." Tsuki stood and went to the door. "I'll b-be downstairs."

"Can you turn on the light?"

Tsukishima did as asked since the light switch was by the door.

"Thank you!"

"You-you're welcome."

The door closed, signalling Delic's solitude. The blond went over to his jumbo-sized closet and began his task of putting on street clothes.

 ** _'I know I told him I'd text him but I also told him six. I expected him to have left a message.'_**

Delic smiled slightly.

 ** _'I'm surprised he listened but let's see how long.'_**

Completely dressed, Delic went over to the bed and picked up his phone. Still no reply.

 ** _'Give him a little punishment for embarrassing me. Let's see how long he can stand being ignored.'_**

The blond headed downstairs, finding his brother sitting on the couch.

"Ready?"

"Ye-yes." Tsuki stood and the two made their way to the car.

* * *

Delic stared at his phone.

 ** _'Still nothing.'_**

He glared at the time.

 ** _'9:20. I have to get to work by 10. I won't be able to text him after that.'_**

"Nii-san, is-is something wrong?" Tsuki asked, sitting across the table from Delic.

"No," Delic pocketed his phone. "Just keeping track of the time."

"O-oh," Tsuki glanced at the clock on the stove. "You w-won't be late, wil-will you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." Delic continued eating his dinner. "You have any homework?"

 ** _'Dammit, why does it feel like I'm the one being ignored?'_**

* * *

"Delic, you're late!" The clerk of the front desk balked.

"Oh, untwist your panties. It's only five minutes passed." Delic grumbled. "Someone parked in my spot so I had to park around back."

The clerk rolled his eyes. "Delic, this is Ms. Rinemaru. She'll be doing inspections today."

 ** _'Inspections?'_**

Delic looked at the woman before him. Pitch black hair, dark brown eyes, dressed in black business attire with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

The blond then smiled. "Hello, Rinemaru-san." He bowed to her. "It is very nice to meet you. My name is Delic. Please excuse my behavior, I wasn't aware we were having inspections."

"I told Yokaima to tell you." The clerk said.

"Really?" Delic still held a smile but he cast the man a glare. "Yokaima?"

The clerk seemed to automatically understand almost as soon as the words left Delic's lips.

"Mr...Delic, is it?" Rinemaru asked.

"Yes."

"Is that your real name?"

"My legal name, yes. Would you like to see my ID?"

"Yes."

Delic smiled at her as he reached into his pocket and fished out his ID. He handed it to her. She took it and looked it over, looking up at him then back to the card with a skeptical expression. But she said nothing as she handed it back to him.

"Well, _Delic_ , you're my first of the night. Hopefully, you set the bar of what a host should do. Or I'll be disappointed."

Delic smiled at her. "Well, Rinemaru-san, disappointment isn't within my code as a host."

The blond leaned forward in a bow and held out his hand. She put her hand in his, in which Delic brought it to his lips and gave a gentle kiss to the knuckles.

"I'll give you the best night of your life on my honor as a host."

* * *

3:12a.m.

 **(0)** **New Messages.**

Delic sighed. His head rested on the bar counter with his arm as a prop. He put his phone down and lifted his scotch glass—Johnnie Walker Blue Whiskey on the rox. He swirled his drink absentmindedly.

 ** _'No doubt he's asleep by now. He didn't text at all, what the fuck? He ignored me!'_**

"Hey, Delic?"

A hand smacked his shoulder. Delic looked over and glowered.

"How bad did you score to be sitting here on your free time?"

Delic stared at a blood red-haired man with vibrant blue eyes. His name was Yokaima—a fake man with a fake appearance that seemed to have set Delic as his rival. He was nothing more than an annoyance.

"Don't know." Delic said, sitting up to take a drink.

"Oh, she must have hated you then. She told me mine once we were done!"

"Hm."

"Hey, Delic!"

Delic looked over his shoulder to see Soka Red. He waved at the blond, Delic returned the gesture by raising his glass.

"Did you know we were having inspections today?" Soka asked as he sat down. He gestured to the bartender for a drink.

"No." Delic said.

"I didn't either."

"Well, no wonder you did bad." Yokaima chimed in. "How did you not know?"

"Front desk sent someone to tell us." Soka eyed him.

"Well, it wasn't me!" Yokaima said faster than he should have to avoid suspicion.

Soka merely chuckled. His drink arrived—his usual Pink Lady spiked with vodka—so he took a sip.

"What'd you get?" Soka asked him.

"An 84!"

Soka grinned. Delic snickered before taking a drink.

"What'd you get?" Yokaima asked with a scowl.

"95."

Yokaima's scowl deepened into a glare for a moment. Then he seemed to realize he was losing face and smiled. "Damn, what are you try-harding for? It's not like our job depeneded on it."

"Regardless if your job depends on it or not, a good host treats every guest with professionalism."

"Geeze, you're too serious, man!" Yokaima beamed.

Delic rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'ma go. The ladies are calling me!"

"Good luck."

Yokaima waved as he walked off to the dance floor.

"You don't have to humor him, you know." Delic said. He had slumped back to his original position, staring at his swirling drink. "Just ignore him."

"He's young. I won't fault him for beinga bit stupid."

Delic chuckled, sitting up. "He's young? It's not like we're much older. You're only, what, 26?"

"I'm 28, actually."

"Really?" Delic finally looked at him. "I didn't think you were that much older than me."

"I take care of myself."

Delic smiled. The two took a drink.

"So, I think I can assume safely that Yokaima was supposed to tell you too."

"That's what Yuichi said."

"Thought so."

"It's fine. It's not like it made any difference."

"It's annoying. He's got the mentality of a high schooler."

"He'll grow out of it."

"He might not, ya know."

"Well, if he doesn't, Akabay will do something about it."

Delic grumbled before taking a drink.

"Have you found a back-up singer yet?"

"No. My manager's got me scheduled for tryouts this weekend. Say's these next guy's have got some real potential. Honestly, I'm half-tempted to just go to those street performer's and see if they're any good."

"That might be a good idea. They're more earnest than those who go through companies."

"Nah, I'd say the earnest is about the same. It's just easier to find the ones in it for the glory through the company."

"Oh."

Delic sighed and took a drink. Then checked his phone. Still nothing to no surprise. He sighed again.

"Is your manager supposed to text you?"

"No, not him."

"Oh?" Soka scooted his seat closer, turned to Delic, crossed his legs, put his elbow on the table, rested his head on his hand, and looked at Delic with a smile and undivided attention.

Delic looked at him. Then laughed softly. Soka laughed with him.

"So~ care to elaborate?"

"Hee, well...um..." Delic looked at his phone. His smile fell as he turned the screen on to see there were no new messages. "It's...complicated."

"Relationship?"

"No. I, uh, I gave my number to this pain in the ass. I told him I'd text at six but I slept in. He still hasn't texted and it's...irritating. Like he's ignoring me."

"Did you text him?"

"No, I wanted to punish him for being a pain so I was going to ignore him."

"Sounds like that backfired."

Delic grumbled, making a pillow with his arms on the table and resting his chin on them. "It shouldn't have backfired. I shouldn't be annoyed by this."

"Do you like him?"

"No, I don't. He's irritating, infuriating, hardheaded, and full of himself."

"Then why'd you give him your number?"

"We played a game. He won."

"A game? One of your games?"

"Yeah."

"Which one?"

Delic hesitated, tilting his head down to hide his mouth in his arms.

"The embarrassment one." He said in a low voice.

"The embarrassment? _I_ haven't even beaten you at that game."

"I know!" Delic shot up straight, glaring at his phone. "He fricken won and it's infuriating and I wanted to be a dick back and it only infuriated me more! I fricken—gaah!"

Soka stared at Delic with a quizzical look. "Interesting..."

"What?" Delic looked at him. "I didn't catch that."

"No, I was wondering why'd he want your number?"

"He wants to go on a date."

"And you don't?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why not tell him?"

Delic sighed and slumped down. "I don't know. He's not the type to take no for an answer."

Soka's eyes automatically narrowed. "Do I need to let Akabayashi know?"

"No, no, it's fine."

"Delic, remember the last time someone wouldn't take no for an answer?"

"He's not like that. Physically, he couldn't overpower me even if he tried. I'm pretty sure I'm 45 kilos* heavier than him. 'Sides, he's not the type."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

Soka didn't look too convinced. But he would respect Delic's wishes like he always did. "Alright. If you say so."

Delic took a drink.

 ** _'Or is he?'_**

Delic glowered at his phone.

 ** _'He was making me do those things before, at his place. So he actually is the type. But only in a manipulative, blackmail, kind of way. He has nothing on me now.'_**

Delic sighed.

 ** _'God, what am I doing? Getting all bent out of shape over an asshole who isn't worth it.'_**

"Well, Delic," Soka finished off his drink. "If you want to text him, then do it. If you don't then don't."

Delic looked at him. Then back at his phone. "But this feels like a power grab."

"There will be no power to grab if one of you doesn't cave. Now ask yourself: Do you really think he'll cave first?"

Delic glared at his phone. Soka chuckled and patted the blonds shoulder.

"Just text him back."

Soka then stood. He waved Delic good-bye as he walked past. Delic stared after Soka. The professional host headed straight over to the red-haired Akabayashi, who had just entered the bar with his cane over his shoulder.

Delic finished off his drink, grabbed his phone, and stood. He headed over to his boss.

"Hello, Delic." Akabayashi said.

"Hey. I'm assuming you're here to find out our scores."

"Indeed, I am." The executive pulled out his phone. "Yours?"

"92."

He punched the number in. "Congrats. You and Soka Red are the only ones in the 90's."

"Shocker. We're about the only ones who take our job seriously."

"To be blunt, yes. It'll be a sad day when we lose either of you."

Delic grinned. Soka tried not to show it but he was glowing with pride at the compliment.

"Keep up the hard work, you two."

"No problem!" Delic beamed.

"Of course, Akabay!"

The red-head smiled. "I'll see you boys later."

Akabayashi turned away with a wave. He walked off, heading toward Yokaima.

"92, huh?" Soka asked.

"Yup. My first impression with her wasn't the best but I won her over in the end."

"Like a proper host."

Delic smiled. "Exactly. Speaking of which," Delic looked at the time on his phone. "I've got a client in twenty. Talk to you later."

"See ya."

Delic turned around and headed back to the lobby.

* * *

5:52a.m.

Delic was heading to his car. He had no clients for the last hour of work so he was simply loitering around the dancefloor until near 6 o'clock. At 5:50, Delic went to the front desk, let Yuichi know he was heading out, and went out the door.

He hopped in his car and turned the engine on. But he didn't drive off. He checked his phone first.

Still no reply.

Delic glared at it.

 ** _'Why hasn't he texted at all?'_**

 _"If you want to text him, then do it."_

 _"Do you really think he'll cave first?"_

Delic glared up at the roof of his car.

He then sighed heavily.

"God dammit."

Delic opened his messenger and went to his thread with Hibiya.

 **:Hey, you never replied—**

Delic erased the message.

 **:Sorry I didnt reply—**

He erased the message.

 **:Hey, are you awake?:**

Delic sent it. **_'Better than nothing.'_**

He put his car in reverse and began his journey home.

* * *

6:42a.m.

"Tsuki, you ready to go?"

"Ju-just about."

"Alright. I'll be downstairs."

"Ok-okay."

Delic pulled out his phone as he clattered down the steps.

 **(0)** **New Messages**

 ** _'It's still early.'_**

Delic opened the messenger.

 **:Hey text me when you wake up.:**

Delic erased the message.

 ** _'Don't sound needy.'_**

"Re-ready!" Tsuki called with the sound of his decent down the steps.

Delic looked back at his bumbling blond brother.

"Alright. Let's go. Want something to eat on the way?"

"I-if you don't mind."

"Course not!" Delic beamed as he grabbed his keys.

The two were out of the house with the sound of the door locking.

* * *

7:26a.m.

Delic finished his bagel off as he walked through the door. He checked his phone.

 **(1)** **New Message**

His eyes widened. He quickly went to his messaging app.

And was immediately disappointed.

 **Soka Red: :Hey, Delic. I'm free tonight, want to go out for a drink?:**

"Dammit, Soka. You got my hopes up."

Delic pocketed his phone, deciding to answer after his shower. He also decided to ignore the fact that he was excited to hear from the asshole that was Hibiya when he should be the complete opposite of excited.

* * *

8:07a,m.

Delic hopped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He dragged the towel across his body to dry off. He then wrapped it around his waist, grabbed his dirty clothes and left the bathroom. He went straight to his room.

Once in his room, he pulled his wallet keys, and phone out of his pockets and tossed them on the bed. He then put his clothes in the hamper, along with his towel. He stood completely naked in the solitude of his dark room. The blond stretched before making his way to his bed. Delic flopped onto the mattress with no cares. He lied there, drowning in the comfort of his pillows and blankets. Relaxation took him over quickly.

But he had to correct himself. Last thing Delic would want is for Tsuki to walk in and see his older brother's naked appearance. Although Tsuki has seen him naked before, he didn't need to see a particular spot that most people don't see, especially Tsuki. So, he sat up, grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone and placed them on the nightstand. Then he got underneath the blankets and bundled up.

 ** _'Oh my god, I'm so glad I have today off.'_**

Delic sighed heavily as all the stress of the day flowed into his mattress. His eyelids became heavy automatically, his body becoming limp. He was ready for bed.

 ***PING***

"Uuuuuugggghhhh~~." Delic groaned loudly. "I don't wanna~~~~!"

But Delic didn't want to ignore them in case it was Hibiya. So, he reached for his phone on the nightstand.

 **(1)** **New Message**

He opened it.

 **Unknown Number: :I had forgotten to charge my cellular device the day of yester. Please excuse my lack of response.:**

Delic's eyes widened.

 ** _'He's so polite.'_** Delic smiled happily.

 **:Yeah same I slept in late and immediately had to go to work. Sorry aobut that.:**

A pause was held. **:Are you available to plan an arrangement to share our presence with each other?:**

 **:I was about to go to bed. But we can figure smthing out real quik.:**

Pause. **:If you wish to rest, we need not discuss this now. Your ability to text is displaying your drowsiness.:**

 **:Nah thats just text speech. Theres no reason to put effort in texts when its casual :):**

Pause. **:I believe your input of unessential symbols is evidence enough of your need for sleep.:**

Delic cocked a brow. **:I did that on purpose its a happy face :) turn your phone sideways:**

A relatively extensive pause was held. **:Oh. Excuse me.:**

Delic chuckled. **:lol its fine love. I shouldve expected you dont know emojis:**

Delic sent a second message. **:Anyway you wanna go out for dinner?:**

Pause. Extensive pause. **:I request you do not refer to me as 'love'. I am no longer a client so pointless flatteries are, as stated, pointless.:**

Delic narrowed his eyes for a moment. **:Then what should I call you?:**

He sent a second message. **:Does that mean im allowed to call you princess again? Ill gladly be your prince—specially in bed ;P:**

 **:Dinner sounds exquisite. I have in mind a particular establishment. However, it requires you dress appropriately.:**

Delic decided not to reply immediately. Hibiya most-likely hadn't read his other texts yet.

Another pause.

 **:Do not call me princess. I forbid it.:**

Delic held back a laugh. **_'Fricken cute!'_**

 **:Does that mean I can't be your prince in bed?:**

 **:No.:**

Delic laughed aloud. "Didn't take him long to reply to that one."

 **:T.T My heart. You hurt me.:**

 **:More of I hurt your libido.:**

Hibiya sent a second message, catching Delic by surprise with the sudden speed.

 **:Do you desire to go to dinner or otherwise?:**

 ** _'I pissed him off. That's funny.'_**

 **:Yeah. Tonight at 8?:**

Pause. **:I was thinking 5.:**

 **:Meet in the middle at 6:30?:**

 **:That is reasonable.:**

 **:Okay. See you then.:**

 **:Rest well.:**

Delic smiled as he put his phone on the charger.

 ** _'Date set.'_**

Delic grinned as he went to his web browser. He went to his bookmarks and clicked a particular tab. The tab for his favorite hotel.

 ** _'Reservations set.'_**

His phone pinged with confirmation.

 ** _'Tonight's the night I tear you down, princess. Tonight's the last night I'll have to deal with you.'_**

That thought caused a pang in his heart. But he ignored it in favor of his vengeful thought process. So, he put his phone down and set his alarm. Finally, at 8:33a.m., Delic lied down to go to sleep.

* * *

 ***45 Kilograms is roughly 100 lbs**

 **Please review~**


	18. Chapter 16

**:Hey, I'll be free after 12 tnite. Wanna meet up at the ususal club?:**

Delic sent the message to Soka Red. Then he typed up a second one.

 **:Sorry for the delayed response, btw.:**

Delic then went to Hibiya's feed.

 **:Am I pickin you up or we meeting up somewhere?:**

Delic put the phone on the back of the toilet. He had the sink full of water so he didn't want to take the chance of putting the device on the rim and having it slip in. He had a spa hairband on the brim of his hair to hold his blond locks out of his face. A soft face cloth sat in the water. Delic was in the process of cleaning his face and giving himself a slight facial.

He wasn't doing this for Hibiya. He always cleaned his face before he went out on the town. In case he met a pretty little thing, he didn't want to be acne-covered or have any imperfection.

He already had a pore strip on his nose. He had similar strips on his upper cheeks because he was prone to getting blemishes on those parts of his face. It hurt as it tightened his flesh to remove the blackheads. However, he had done this enough time that it was nothing more than an irritancy to him. He had about 10 more minutes before he could peel them off and have a baby soft, blemish free face. Around the pore strips he used the wash-cloth and a skin care product to clean the rest of his face.

He recalled the first time he had done this. He remembered thinking this was a very feminine process but he continued doing this for his host job. And now he's so used to doing it, he no longer sees it as a feminine facial but a necessary cleansing. He couldn't imagine just putting water on his face and calling it good anymore. He would feel so unclean and it would bug him all day. The week he had spent at Hibiya's place was an absolute nightmare for him just because he couldn't clean his face.

As he rubbed around his temple, his phone buzzed. He put the wash-cloth down, dried his hands off and grabbed his phone.

 **Soka Red: :Okay, see you then. Should we get a room or you think we'll be semi-responsible?:**

Delic texted back. **:Lets wait till 1 to decid that.:**

A short pause. **:okay:**

Delic put the phone down and went back to cleaning.

A knock on the door sounded but he didn't pause his action. "Yeah?"

"Hey, I ne-need to pee."

"Kay."

The door opened and Tsuki stepped in. Delic made eye contact with his brother in the mirror.

"Are-are you go-going to be back tonight?"

"Potentially. I may not be back till late though. You'll probably be asleep."

"O-Okay." Tsuki said.

The younger blond went to the toilet and unzipped his pants. Delic turned his head so he couldn't look in the mirror. Tsuki relieved himself within minutes and flushed the toilet. The blond went over to the bathtub to wash his hands instead of Delic's facial water.

As Tsuki turned the faucet off, Delic's phone rang.

 _And the warden sang_

 _Come on somebody_

 _Why don't you run?_

 _Old Red's itching to have a little fun_

 _Get my lantern and get my gun_

 _Red'll have you treed before the morning' comes_

Delic had to dry his hands off.

 _And the warden sang_

 _Come on somebody_

 _Why don't you ru—_

"Delic." Delic put the on speaker so he could keep cleaning.

 _"Hey,"_ Akabayashi's voice ran from the phone loud and clear. _"Are you doing anything at three today?"_

"No, why?"

 _"I know it's your day off, but a client called, asked for an appointment with you today at three. He was insistent it be you."_

"Oh? Can't he reschedule for tomorrow?"

 _"He said he won't be able to since his wife is only out of town for today. I told him he'd have to pay extra, which he said was fine."_

"Oh, I see. Sorry, Aka, but I really can't. I've got a date at four. I don't think I'll have time if I go on a call." Delic lied.

For the sake of giving himself time and for the sake of his laziness, he lied. It was his day off, after all, and he had plans.

"I can take him tomorrow if he really wants me but I can't today."

 _"Yeah, I figured as much but he was being insistent so I thought I'd try."_

"Sorry."

 _"No, it's fine. I'll send someone else or he can deal."_

"Alright. Talk to you later."

 _"Bye."_

Delic hung up.

"You liar, Nii-san." Tsukishima smiled at him.

"Hee, I shouldn't have to work on my day off." Delic rubbed more cream onto his jaw line. "You gonna go over to Shinra's place?"

"Ye-yeah. Ro-Roppi-san asked me-me to make him dinner."

"Still can't feed himself, huh?"

Tsukishima glowered. Delic caught that in the mirror before Tsuki adverted his eyes to the ground.

"He-he can, he just likes my-my cooking."

"Of course he does! Your cooking is the best!"

Tsuki blushed and gave a soft smile.

Delic smiled as well, although it was fake. "You coming back tonight?"

"Pro-probably not."

"You have homework?"

"A li-little bit. Ro-Roppi-san said he'd help m-me."

"…Alright. Well make sure you lock up the house."

"I-I will!" Tsuki smiled at him.

Delic's smile turned genuine. "Do you want some money before I go?"

"N-no, I don-don't need it."

"You sure?"

"Ye-yeah. I won-won't be going anyw-where from Shin-Shinra-kun's."

"Okay."

"I-I'll leave you to it."

"Alrighty~!"

The younger blond smiled before heading to the door.

As the door closed, his phone pinged. Delic rolled his eyes but reached for it.

 **Unknown Number: :If you so desire, I can retrieve you. Where is it you live?:**

Delic glowered for a moment. **_'Yeah, not giving you my address.'_**

 **:Itd be weird if a fancy car like yours shows up in residintial Ikebu. Ill drive myself. Do u want me to pick you up:**

Delic sent the message and put the phone down. He began peeling the pore strips.

 ***PING***

Delic decided to finish his task before answering. Removing the strips took only a few minutes. Once he was done, he picked up his phone.

 **:Let us meet at the restaurant. It is The Pearl in uptown Ikebukuro. 555 XX Street.:**

 **:Got it see you ther.:**

Delic put the phone down.

The blond could finally put his full attention on his facial, which is what he would be spending the rest of his time doing.

Delic held the phone to his ear, staring up at a red light from behind the steering wheel of his car. It was 6:15p.m. He was about ten minutes away from his destination. And he realized he didn't know what the reservations were under. He decided to call instead of text since he was driving.

The phone rang against his ear. The light turned blue*. He drove forward. The phone picked up.

 _"Greetings, Delic, I am en route and shall arrive in fifteen minutes. Are you at the establishment?"_

"Not yet. I'm about ten minutes out. I was just wondering if you wanted me to wait outside for you or wait at the table? I'm assuming you made reservations."

 _"Correct, I had. The Pearl requires reservations. You may wait inside. The reservations are under the name Hibi Su. There is a valet, as well, under the same name."_

"Okay. See you in a bit then."

 _"Yes, I sh—"_

Delic hung up.

"So, this place is so fancy, you have to have a reservation for parking." Delic chuckled as he rested his lips against his knuckles, his arm propped up on the door. "This sounds like a place that's _way_ above my paygrade."

Delic's eyes widened when he realized something.

"Wait, Hibiya's paying, right?"

He glowered.

"God, I hope so."

Delic had his wallet on him with 50,000 yen. However, this was the end of the pay period and this money would have to last him till this Friday. It was only Saturday. If this place was as expensive as he thought, one meal could be 50,000 yen easily. If he had to pay for both...

"Does he have the etiquette to know he invited me out so he should pay? He seems to lack normal peoples common sense so..."

Delic sighed. He took a left. The Pearl was in sight.

"Guess we'll just have to see."

Delic let out a heavier sigh as he rubbed his hair. He then rubbed his hair back into place.

"Ah, shit!"

He pulled up to a red light. He pulled down his sun visor and opened the mirror. As he thought, his hair was messed up. It was slight, Hibiya probably wouldn't notice it but Delic noticed and it would drive him insane.

The light turned blue. He put his visor up and drove forward. At the next light, he turned right and pulled into the parking lot of The Pearl. There was a line of cars in front of him so he took the time to turn his rearview towards him and stroked his fingers through his hair to fix it. He kept one eye on the line to keep up, moving when everyone else moved.

By the time he reached the valet box, his hair was perfect.

"Hi, I have a reservation under Hibi Su."

The valet looked at him. Looked at his 2010 white Chevy Camaro. Then cocked a brow.

"Um, one moment, please."

Delic cocked a brow. **_'So, they're that judgmental. Not many people can pay off a Camaro as middle class, you dip.'_**

The valet picked up a phone and began to dial. Delic let out a sigh as he went to his phone.

 **:Valees a dick here.:** He sent to Hibiya.

The valet spoke politely and low so Delic couldn't hear but he was either calling his supervisor or calling Hibiya to verify the blond. It took him no more than a few minutes. He hung up and bowed to Delic.

"Thank you for waiting, sir. You may pull up to the next booth."

"Thanks."

Delic did just that. The valet at the next booth gestured for Delic to get out, which he did. He handed his keys over. The valet got in and took the vehicle away to park.

The blond looked at his phone as he stood in front of the building.

 ** _'Hibiya said he was only five minutes behind. Might as well wait.'_**

Delic occupied himself on his phone. He made sure not the lean on anything as his suit was white and was easily stained.

 **(1) New Message**

 **Shojiro: Hey, Delic, Here's the resumes for the interviews this weekend.:**

 **[PDF]**

Delic clicked the files.

 **Yaiyuri Shoukichi**

 **Alias: YuuYuu**

 **Age: 24**

 **Weight: 43kg* {95lbs*}**

 **Height: 164.5cm* {5'4"*}**

 **Specialty: Metal/Rock**

 **[Audio]**

 **[Photo]**

Delic scrolled.

 **Kaunori Riku**

 **Alias: Riku**

 **Age: 21**

 **Height: 65.7kg* {145lbs*}**

 **Height: 176.7cm* {5'8"*}**

 **Sepcialty: Hip Hop**

 **[Audio]**

 **[Photo]**

Delic scrolled.

 **Tomakichi Supemaru**

 **Alias: Space**

 **Age: 19**

 **Weight: 59.8kg* {132lbs*}**

 **Height: 173.7cm* {5'7"*}**

 **Specialty: Dubstep**

 **[Audio]**

 **[Photo]**

Delic opened the photo attachments one by one. And he was unimpressed with the images.

 ** _'YuuYuu looks anorexic. His cheeks are hollowed. Riku's got may too many piercings. He looks trashy. Supe…I'll admit, that's clever naming himself Space but he's pretty young. His maturity might not be all there.'_**

Delic pocketed his phone.

 ** _'I'll try to give them a chance, at least.'_**

"I ordered for you to wait within the establishment."

Delic looked up from his phone. His eyes widened.

It was Hibiya. But not the Hibiya dressed in his usual attire. He was wearing a black dashiki that was embroidered with golden trim. The garment hugged his body due to a golden belt and wrapped around his neck in a turtleneck to leave no skin exposed. The dashiki borderlined a tunic as it stretched past his crotch region to his mid-thigh. White leggings encased his legs, also embroidered in gold along the seams. His knees down were concealed by a pair of white and gold boots that were laced with buckles and straps.

Delic couldn't see Hibiya's hands. He couldn't even see his arms. Because the raven wore a cloak. A golden cloak right off of the pages of a fairytale with an abundant amount of white fur lining the collar. The fur spread over his shoulders and ended in an elegant 'V' halfway down his mid-rift.

 ** _'He looks just like a king! All he lacks is a white horse!'_**

Delic devoured Hibiya's form with his eyes. He would never expect such a drastic change in clothing to shift his appearance in such a way. Going from prince to king in the matter of one wardrobe shift. He was...

"Absolutely stunning..."

Hibiya's eyes widened, although he held his scowl as a blush crossed his cheeks.

"One should not gawk so openly." Hibiya looked away.

Delic jolted. "Oh, please excuse me! I was captivated! You-you look radiant, Hibiya."

Delic bowered forward and held out his hand to the raven. Hibiya obliged, placing his white gloves with gold embroidery into the hosts hand. Delic kissed the knuckles softly.

Delic sat up straight, still holding Hibiya's hand. "Well, then shall we go? Our dinner awaits?"

"I stated for you to wait within the establishment, did I not?"

"Eh, but I didn't want to make you walk in alone. A man of your beauty should never be by yourself!"

Hibiya blushed again. He then sighed and locked arms with Delic.

"Charmed." Hibiya tugged Delic along. The blond didn't mind letting the king take the lead. "However, we are not under out client/host guideline so you need not enact ceaseless flattery."

"Oh, trust me, baby, my flattery is not ceaseless. True beauty deserves to be recognized, regardless of the relationship."

Hibiya didn't rebuttal. They stepped inside.

Delic smiled. "Would you like me to carry your train? You're dragging a bit."

"You need not do a servant's work." Hibiya said quickly. "My cloth is not so frail as to tear upon concrete."

"But won't it stain?"

"That is for Shitsuo to worry of. Not my associate."

"...I see."

The two stopped in front of the reservation booth.

"Good evening." The man said.

"Salutations. I hold a reservation under Hibi Su."

"Of course, right this way." The man said without even looking at his list. He pulled two menus out of the pocket on the side of his booth. "Will your guest be arriving shortly?"

 ** _'...Excuse me?'_** Delic cocked a brow.

"My guest is accompanying me presently."

"Oh?" The man looked Delic up and down. "Please excuse me. I would assume your guest would follow our dress code."

 ** _'Excuse me?!'_**

"I would assume," Hibiya said, "That you would withhold such brash comments to thyself. Less you display your lack of etiquette."

The man stiffened. "I beg your pardon! I meant no offense, sir."

"No offense was taken. However, I command you to keep your words in check."

"Of course. Please, excuse me."

The man led them into a dining area with no further comment. There were round tables with two chairs each around the enter room. Over in the far corners were bigger tables for the friends and families that came to eat. Off to the side of the room was a small stage, with a few classical instruments such as violins, flutes, and cellos on it. Not that far from the stage was a door leading most-likely to the kitchen and a foot from that was a hallway. The man led them to their table that was stationed by the wall of windows.

 ** _'No offense taken? Speak for yourself.'_** Delic thought with irritancy. **_'That just completely killed my mood.'_**

But he'd fake a smile and say nothing.

The man pulled out Hibiya's chair. Delic allotted to pulling his own chair out and sat down at the same time as Hibiya. That earned him a sharp glance from the escort but Delic merely smiled at him.

"Tonight's special," the man handed them the menus. "is a Peking Duck simmered in our finest bottle of Domaine Ramonet Montrachet Grand Cru. Garnished with a light layer of plum sauce."

 ** _'Domaine Ra...Grand Cru? Did he say Grand Cru? That's ¥10,000 bottle of wine! All to simmer a Peking Duck? What the hells a Peking Duck?!'_**

Delic sighed heavily as he opened his menu.

 ** _'I am_** so **_outside of my element here.'_**

"Allow us a moment." Hibiya commanded.

"Of course. I shall return momentarily."

The man bowed and walked away.

"Jesus Christ." Delic put down the menu. "I really shouldn't be here."

"Why do you say such?"

"Other than the staff making it obvious I don't belong?" Delic chuckled. "These prices are worth more than my rent! I'd go bankrupt if I ate here by myself, let alone with a pair."

"Do not worry of the price. I shall pay for everything in full."

 ** _'At least that's confirmed.'_**

"You say that but..." Delic scowled at the prices.

"I request you refrain from marring your facial features. Supper is supposed to relax one."

"Yeah but dinner's not supposed to cost an arm and a leg. This is too much, even for someone like you."

"This is pocket change in comparison to my fortune. Hold no fear, this is no ailment."

"Pocket change..."

 ** _'That's disgusting. Who the hell needs this much money?'_**

Delic was trying not to feel bitter. But it was hard when he grew up the way he did, lives the way he lives and there are people like Hibiya who had never had to struggle to get by. People who had everything handed to them on a silver platter. While Delic had to claw and fight for everything he had.

It was extremely hard not to be bitter.

"I meant no offense by that statement." Hibiya said. "I only wish to assure you, you need not worry of the payment. Whatever the price, order to your hearts' content."

"I know you meant no offense." Delic said, faking a smile.

"I wished to clarify. Growing up well off, I had many of encounters with lower class that led to bitter statements and resentment. Even my teachers in preliminary school displayed disdain. I desire our relationship to not hold such trivial circumstances."

"Are you saying that if I come to hate you, it can't be over your money?"

"...That would be the most desired."

"Hm, okay." Delic smiled as he flipped the page of his menu. "Guess it's a good thing you've given me other reasons to hate you."

Hibiya's eyes widened.

Delic glanced at him. "Just because you've given me reasons to hate you doesn't mean I do."

Hibiya smiled slightly. "I see..."

Delic chuckled. **_'I'm only being nice cuz I can't afford to pay for any of this. Last thing I'd need is for him to get spiteful.'_**

"I mean, no offense in this upcoming statement, however, the staff treat you as such due to your lack of proper attire. It is not appropriate for this establishment."

Delic's eyes widened. "What do you mean? This is the most expense suit I own."

"Do you not own a tuxedo?"

"Of course not!"

"Eh?" Hibiya's eyes widened.

"Tuxedos are way too expensive for my paygrade! Besides, they're only something you would wear once in a blue moon. What's the point when a suit is _usually_ considered just as fine as a tux?"

"Oh..." Hibiya glanced to the side. "I apologize for wishing to chastise you. I assumed you were attempting to spite me with your display of usual attire."

"This isn't..." Delic trialed off in a sigh.

"What is it?"

"This isn't my usual attire."

"Eh?" Hibiya stiffened.

Delic wasn't wearing his usual pink pinstripe shirt underneath his white suit jacket. He was wearing an actual suit. It was white and his button-up underneath was white. His tie was pink and the handkerchief in his pocket was pink. And as Delic stated, this was his most expensive article of clothing he owned. It cost him 30,000* yen in total and apparently—in comparison to this place—it wasn't good enough. Delic suddenly felt small. It's a feeling he hasn't felt since he was in high school.

"I apologize. I…saw the white and assumed."

"Heh, there's an English saying. 'To assume makes an ass out of me and you'."

Hibiya blushed. "Yes, I am aware. I apologize."

Delic sighed. "What do you recommend?"

"Um, I know not where to get a cheap tuxedo…"

"Dinner, Hibiya." Delic lifted the menu. "What do you recommend?"

"Oh! Um…Th-that depends upon your taste. Personally, I favor the escargot."

"Escar…as in snails?"

"They are actually quite exquisite."

"I thought it was dangerous to eat that."

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah, like if you don't cook them the mucus membrane is poisonous or something.*"

"I have never heard of such a debacle."

"Hm, well, I think I'll decline the snails. Anything else?"

"…The pasta puttanesca has an exquisite aroma of tomato sauce, anchovies, and garlic."

"Ah…Do you think the staff will listen if I say no garlic?"

"Twould assume so. Is there a need to be fastidious?"

"I'm allergic to garlic."

"Oh?" Hibiya cocked a brow. "That is an unequivocal item. Is that an ailment of birth?"

Delic looked at him and smiled.

However, he didn't get to answer as a waiter arrived.

"Hello." The waiter said. "My name is Takanashi. I'll be your servant tonight."

Delic did not miss that the waiter known as Takanashi hasn't looked at Delic at all.

 ** _'This is annoying.'_**

"Are you ready to place your order?" The man pulled out his order pad and a pen.

"Yes, I desire the Peking Duck special." Hibiya stated. "My compatriot shall have the pasta puttenesca, remove all traces of garlic."

 ** _'Eh? Wait!'_**

"Oi, Hibi—"

"We also desire a bottle of Margaux red wine."

"Any particular year?"

"1982."

"Alright." Takanashi wrote it down. "Thank you very much, I shall have that bottle out for you momentarily."

"Understood."

"Hey—"

Takanashi walked off.

Delic openly glared after the waiter.

 ** _'That is beyond annoying.'_**

"Is there an ailment, Delic?" Hibiya looked at him, confused.

The raven put his menu into a small holder attached to the table side while Delic looked at him. Looked at the near innocent expression on Hibiya's face. It was obvious he had no idea he did anything wrong.

"Nope." Delic said. "Nothing at all."

 ** _'I'll fix it when he comes back.'_** Delic thought, a smile creeping on his lips at the idea that formed in his mind.

"What did you ask me earlier?" Delic asked. "I can't remember."

"Oh. I inquired of your allergy towards garlic."

"Oh, yeah. If it's a born allergy."

"Yes."

Delic chuckled. "No, It's something I developed in middle school. It's probably cuz I ate it a lot when I was younger."

"Oh? Is that how one develops an allergy?"

"No. Science doesn't actually know why people develop allergies later in life." Delic took a drink of water. "I can just assume it's because I ate it a lot."

"Why was that?"

Delic chuckled. "Tit-for-tat, Hibi Su."

Hibiya glowered.

Delic smiled at him. "You're the one who wanted to meet without the client/host per quo."

"Yes. However, even under the per quo, you would not disclose information on yourself."

"Well, those meeting aren't for me. They're for the customer."

"However, as a client, I required you share such information, yet you would not."

"…Okay, well, look at it from my perspective. I may or may not ever see that client again. Whether they reschedule is up to them. It's never set in stone. After all, I'm not a therapist and it can cost up to ¥50,000 a session on an extravagant day. The longest returning client I've had was only six months so getting intimate is really unnecessary."

"Sharing information about oneself is not an intimate act."

"I beg to differ." Delic took another drink of water. "It's no different than telling the waiter your personal information. You may come here often but you wouldn't tell him stuff of your childhood, would you?"

Hibiya opened his mouth to answer.

However, he didn't say anything as Takanashi the waiter returned with a black bottle of red wine sitting in a bucket of ice that sat on a cart.

"Sorry for the wait." Takanashi said with a smile looking at Hibiya.

He placed the wine glasses down on the table, one by Hibiya's utensils and one by Delic's. He then grabbed the bottle. He used a cork screw to open the wine, his white-gloved palm wrapped around the base to keep the cork from flying off. There was a muffled pop then Takanashi held the cork in his hand. He let the wine fizz into the bucket of ice until it was done.

Delic watched closely. The waiter poured the glasses. He poured Hibiya's. Then Delic's.

"Mm~ That looks delicious." Delic mused and reached for the glass.

His hand _accidentally_ missed and caused his wrist to _accidentally_ knock the glass over. The glass tipped towards the waiter. His white shirt instantly became stained red. Takanashi gasped loudly as he backed away quickly. The glass shattered against the hard floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Delic called, "I'm so so sorry! Are you okay?"

Takanashi pulled his shirt from his stomach.

"Well, now that I've got your attention finally," Delic smiled at the man as he propped his head on his arm. "I would like to change my order, please."

Takanashi looked up at Delic wide-eyed. Then he openly glowered. He quickly realized he was not in a position to glare as a waiter and pulled a crooked smile.

"Please, excuse my unsightly appearance." Takanashi bowed. "I shall fix your order and clean up this mess."

Takanashi turned and walked away.

Delic chuckled.

"You, you did that on purpose, did you not?" Hibiya was openly glaring at Delic.

"You can't prove anything. Nor can the manager." Delic unfolded his napkin. "It was an accident. One that finally got him to look at me but an accident nonetheless."

He got out of his seat and began cleaning up his mess.

"Delic, stop that!" Hibiya hissed in a low voice. "There are servants to do that!"

Delic looked up at Hibiya. He then noticed the table behind Hibiya was staring at him. A quick glance around the room showed most of the tables in their immediate vicinity were staring.

Delic tried not the glare

"I made the mess, I'll clean it up." Delic said louder than needed to respond to Hibiya. "It's called accountability."

Delic soaked up the wine, then swept up as much of the glass as he could into a pile. He made sure not to touch the glass with his bare hand. He adamantly used the red-stained napkin—taking care not to get any on the cuff of his suit—to maneuver the shattered pieces into a small pile. He then picked up as much as he could into the napkin and wrapped it up into a ball.

Delic sat back in his seat, putting his napkin ball on the cart.

"There." Delic smiled at Hibiya. "No harm, no foul."

"You have embarrassed me."

Hibiya was glaring at Delic. Delic's eyes widened.

 ** _'Embarrassed?'_**

Delic's eyes narrowed.

 ** _'Seriously?'_**

" _You're_ embarrassed?" Delic growled. "Good. Great. Nice to know hypocrisy is not a stereotype of the rich. It's a fucking fact."

"Hypo—how dare you?!"

"I dared. I don't want to hear you talk about who's embarrassed here. You say I look like shit, I'm getting treated like shit by the staff, and when I try to display manner's you want to lecture me? Forget embarrassing." Delic leaned back in his seat and crossed his arm. "This is humiliating."

Hibiya's eyes widened. "I…that…"

"Um, excuse me."

Delic looked over. He cocked a brow.

For a split second, the host was certain he was staring at Orihara Izaya. He had the exact same face. Round chin, curved nose, pitch black hair. If Delic wasn't an expert at noticing the little details, he may have been fooled. But there were differences. This man had high cheek bones similar to a woman's. they drew the person to look at his eyes, which were a bright…

 ** _'Pink?'_**

"Hello, my name is Psyche." The man bowed, holding a broom and dust pan. "May I ask you to lift your feet so I may clean the glass?"

"Of course." Delic did just that, lifting his feet up while raising the table cloth with his hands so the brunette could see. "Sorry about the mess. My excitement got the better of me."

"Oh, it's no problem. It happens to the best of us! I'm all thumbs most day."

"Oh, no. Take care not to lose any. It'd be a true pity to the world if your beautiful hands became damaged."

Psyche smiled a genuine smile as he swept up the remnants of the glass. "You flatter me, sir. Thank you very much."

"Think nothing of it. I merely speak the truth."

Psyche smiled at him. Hibiya glared at both of them. The waiter was oblivious as he finished up his task.

"I'll return momentarily with a new glass for you, sir!" Psyche bowed to Delic.

"Thank you. And again, sorry."

"Think nothing of it."

The brunette sped off.

"Now that's proper customer service." Delic said with a smile as he looked back at Hibiya.

"Dare you not flirt so shamelessly to a servant before my eyes."

Hibiya was glaring death at Delic. No, death was too much. The golden raven was glaring daggers of pure hot jealousy at the host. Delic's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that."

 ** _'I. Am_** not ** _. Yours.'_**

"I think this date is beyond salvageable."

 ** _'You don't get to demand anything of me.'_**

"Is Shitsuo coming to pick you up or should I call you a taxi?" Delic went to stand.

"Wait a moment!"

Hibiya reached out and grabbed Delic's wrist. The blondes' eyes widened as his whole body stiffened. He stared down at the hand.

Rage immediately arose to the surface. Too many times has someone held him like that. To stop him from leaving. To restrict him. To put control over him.

He glared at Hibiya. A glare that spoke volumes.

"Let go of me." Delic said in a low voice. "Now."

It was Hibiya's turn to go wide-eyed. A hint of fear crossed his expression.

Delic made it very clear he was done with his tone alone.

"Delic, take pause." Hibiya said/

"Let go." Delic's tone didn't change. A low growl of a voice that sent a chill down Hibiya's spine. "Or I will cause a scene. Wouldn't want that, right?"

"Delic…"

Hibiya released. However, he then put his fingers within Delic's. It was gentle and caring. And if Delic wished it, he could crush Hibiya's dainty fingers in his much stronger hands.

The shift of control—of power—was placed on Delic's shoulders. The blond was taken by surprise.

"I beg thee, hear my plead to the end."

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Delic stared at the hand.

Hibiya jolted. But wasted no time. "This is not how I wished our evening to end. I hold the desire to know you, Delic. Situations such as this are what drive my desire. For I knew not what I had done to irate you so suddenly. I…I apologize for my suggestion of this establishment. I apologize for my inconsiderate ideal of your attire. I beg thee, explain what I had done to cause you ail and I shall attempt to rectify it."

Hibiya was showing Delic remorse. Which was not what the blond was expecting. This man was so stubborn, self-righteous, and arrogant. He dare say only second to Izaya, Hibiya was the most infuriating person he ever had the displeasure to meet. People like Hibiya don't last long in Delic's book. They vanish almost as soon as they appeared. Once Delic knows their true nature, he doesn't bother with the walking, talking headache.

He should stick to his guns. He should pull his hand away, stand up, and walk away. Get in his car and go home.

But if someone as prideful as Hibiya can show remorse then shouldn't Delic return the gesture?

Delic let out a heavy sigh.

"Where's the restroom at?"

"Eh?" Hibiya was taken aback by the change in subject. "Um, it is down that hall."

The raven turned and pointed to the hall next to the kitchen entrance.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Delic stood. Hibiya let his hand slide off the blondes'. A look of uncertainty crossed the princelings features. But he said nothing.

Delic walked off towards his destination.

The male's restroom was the first door on the left. The women's was a few feet down on the same side. And at the end of the hall was an exit.

Delic took note of that.

The host pushed the bathroom door open. There was no one occupying any of the stalls, all the doors propped open. Delic had no need for them, only the solitude was what he desired. He went straight to the sink.

He took off his overcoat and hung it up on a coat hanger by the paper towels dispenser. He rolled up his sleeves and turned the faucet on to hot. He placed his hands under the water. His fists immediately turned red to the heat.

Delic sighed as he leaned on his elbows, hands still under the water.

 ** _'Hibiya was right about one thing. Dinner's supposed to be relaxing but I've been nothing but stressed this entire time. This really…'_**

The dignified golden raven flashed behind his eyes.

 ** _'…Doesn't feel worth it.'_**

At least he thought until the remorseful expression of that same prince displayed itself to Delic. He scowled at the water.

 ** _'What a headache.'_**

Delic looked over to the door.

 ** _'There's an exit right there. Hibiya wouldn't know I was gone till I was halfway home. Block his number, blacklist him from the club, call it good. I'll never have to see him again…'_**

He scowled.

 ** _'Never again…'_**

Hibiya's golden figure stood in the forefront of his mind.

 ** _'That'd be a blessing. I should take this opportunity. Be done with it once and for all.'_**

Delic turned off the faucet. He reached over and pulled out paper towels. He dried his hands. Then grabbed his overcoat.

 ** _'Dealing with the likes of him. I'll be glad this is over.'_**

Delic put on his coat.

 ** _'Good-bye, Hibiya. You've made me nothing but miserable. And I hope karma humiliates you as much as you humiliated me. I'm happy I'll never see you again.'_**

Delic grinned ad he headed to the door.

* * *

 ***Lights are blue in Japan, instead of green.**

 ***30,000 yen = 300 usd**

 ***Snails are dangerous to eat if uncooked because of a parasite that lives within snails and crayfish. This parasite causes meningitis, which is swelling of the brain and upper spinal cord. Very fatal and hard to save someone who has it.**

 **Don't forget to review~**


	19. Chapter 17

"You liar."

Delic sighed heavily after the words slipped from his lips. He rested his head against the bathroom door.

"Dammit, why?"

 ** _'This defies all logic. He's a piece of shit and treats me like garbage. Why do I hurt at the thought of hurting him?'_**

Delic closed his eyes tight shut.

"Dammit."

 ** _'Whatever. I'll just do what I want for now. And what I want is dinner.'_**

Delic opened the door. He patted down his jacket to remove wrinkles as he walked down the hall.

The blond entered the lobby. Multiple eyes turned to look at him. A quick glanced around the room confirmed he was the only blond male of the room. He was also the only male wearing white. Everyone else was wearing something as extravagant as Hibiya's outfit or was in a tuxedo.

Delic was a white crow in a flock of black ones. And he was being shunned no differently.

The blond sighed heavily as he loosened his pink tie.

 ** _'What a headache.'_**

"Are you alright, sir?"

Delic glanced up. The waiter, Psyche, stood in front of him.

"Hi." Delic said with a smile. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Hello." Psyche smiled. "Are you sure? I only pry because of the…the tension, earlier, at your table."

"Yeah, I'm sure. We usually fight when we talk."

"O-oh."

Delic chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we don't disturb the other guests."

"That's honestly not my concern—"

"Shall we head back to our table?"

Psyche jolted. "Um, yes, excuse me. Allow me to escort you."

"Lead the way, love."

Psyche blushed but smiled. The pink-eyed raven turned and headed towards the golden prince by the window.

 ** _'I wanna ask him about his eyes. I wonder if he's an albino too and just dyes his hair black. Actually, now that I think about it, haven't I seen him before? Not Izaya, but at a different restaurant…where?'_**

"Hey, have I seen you at a little American restaurant* towards West Gate Ikebu?"

Psyche looked over his shoulder at him. He scrutinized for a moment then his eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah! You and your little brother ordered burgers! You asked for a strawberry milkshake."

"Yup, that's right!" Delic beamed, stepping up so they were shoulder to shoulder. "Long time no see! Did you quit that job?"

"Oh, no, I work there in the afternoon and here in the evening."

"Oh, wow, aren't you a busy-body! That must be a bombing paycheck."

"Yeah, it is. It keeps me above water at the worst of times."

"That's really good to hear! I'm happy for you!"

Psyche smiled.

They reached their table. Delic's glass had been replaced and filled with red wine.

"By the way, do you mind if I ask about your eyes?" Delic inquired. "I don't mean to pry but birds of a feather…" Delic tapped the bone around his eye.

Oh, it's nothing special. I used eye-dye* since I was fourteen. I just recently stopped but it hasn't faded yet."

"How old are you now?"

"23."

"Wow, nearly ten years. No wonder it won't fade. It'll probably never fade, honestly. If you've used it for more than two years, it'll permanently stain your eyes."

"…I…did not know that."

"Oh, you poor soul!"

Psyche chuckled with a tone of defeat.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think your eyes are absolutely beautiful. They represent you perfectly and make you so unique."

Psyche blushed. "Th-thank you very much! No one's ever said that to me!"

"I merely speak the truth."

Psyche smiled happily. Then shook his head. "You flatter me, sir! Excuse me, I became so distracted! Um, I'll be your waiter tonight, due to the mishap Takanashi exhibited. You mentioned earlier you wanted to change your order." Psyche pulled out a pad and pen. "Do you know what you would like?"

"Actually, I have a question."

"Of course."

"What's on the omakase platter*? I can assume it's not every day sushi."

"Well, it can range from a platter of eighteen to twenty-six items. Everything from calamari, sashimi, and uni to sea salt-roasted oysters, crab rolls, and nigiri is at your disposal."

"Do you like calamari?" Delic looked at Hibiya.

Then golden raven tilted his head. "…Yes."

"Alright, I'll have the omakase platter then please."

"Okay!" Psyche wrote it down. Then turned to Hibiya. "Would you like to change your dish, sir?"

"No, that is quite alright. However, I would desire to add an appetizer."

"Of course!"

"I would desire the clam casino. Remove the garlic."

Delic cocked a brow and looked at the menu to see what that was.

"Alrighty!" Psyche wrote it down. "I shall return momentarily."

"Okay!" Delic beamed without looking up.

 ** _'Clam casino…'_**

"The clam casino is a pancetta dish served within a clam shell."

 ** _'Placenta?'_** Delic openly grimaced.

"Do you dislike that?" Hibiya cocked a brow.

"I don't think many people would like placenta's!"

"Wha—no, you misunderstand. Pancetta. Pan-chey-da. It is an Italian pork."

Delic's eyes widened. "Oh."

Hibiya stared at him for a moment. Then let out a soft chuckle. "I understand not how you misheard that."

Delic blushed. "Shut u~p! They sound similar."

"They do not."

"Do too!"

Hibiya chuckled, a smile crossing his lips.

Delic stared. **_'He looks beautiful when its genuine reactions.'_**

"You're so beautiful." Delic said.

Hibiya's eyes automatically widened.

 ** _'Such pretty eyes. Like ambers.'_**

Then as quickly as they widened, they narrowed into a glare.

"I have already stated that I am no dame. Senseless words of flattery shall not cause me to swoon."

"I merely speak the truth." Delic grabbed his glass of wine.

"Is that your catchphrase?"

"No, actually. My catchphrase is, 'I'll figure it out. I always do'."

"Then you verify you speak the truth because no one shall believe you otherwise."

"Yup."

Hibiya's eyes widened to the quick response. "I…meant not to…I was merely jesting."

"Yeah, but the jest is the truth. People rarely take me seriously when I compliment them. They always think its flattery or putting on air. People nowadays are so used to others lying to them or playing with their hearts that it becomes difficult to give anyone an honest praise."

Hibiya's eyes widened. "Take hold, you mean to state all your pretty words towards me—"

"Yeah, I meant them. Regardless on if I like or dislike you, I can't deny you are an extremely handsome, intelligent, and elegant man. That is a truth that no amount of me saying otherwise will change."

Hibiya seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment. "You are…either extremely honest or an exemplary manipulator."

"I'd like to think I'm a bit of both." Delic took a drink. "You need a bit of both in order to get anywhere in life."

"I must disagree."

"Well, I ask, have you never lied to your parents before in order to get something?"

Hibiya's eyes narrowed. Then they took a soft look.

"You're so expressive." Delic smiled.

"Have you ever lied to your parental figures?"

"Course I have. I wouldn't be where I'm at if I hadn't."

"What does that mean?"

"Tit-for-tat."

Hibiya glowered. Delic chuckled.

"Hello~!" Psyche sign-songed as he walked up to the table.

He had a small plate in his hands which he expertly but swiftly put on the table in between Hibiya and Delic. Before the blond was about ten clam shells, separated from one another and stuffed with what looked like red meat and some form of grain cooked so there was a slight black on the top. He then put down a smaller plate of lemon wedges.

Delic's mouth watered at the aroma that hit his nose.

"Here is your clam casino with pancetta and no garlic." Psyche beamed. "Your meals are being prepared as we speak. Would you like anything else?"

"No, that is quite alright." Hibiya answered.

"Alright! I'll bring your meal as soon as they are ready!"

"Thank you!" Delic smiled at the waiter.

Psyche smiled before walking away.

Delic reached for a clam. "So, what's in this?"

"…It is an assortment of pancetta, red bell peppers, shallots, usually served with a clove of garlic however it has been removed, white bread, Parmigiano-Reggiano cheese, parsley, and black pepper."

"My god, that sounds delish!" Delic took one of the shells. "That's so cool that they serve it in a clam! Like a high-class spoon!"

Delic brought the clam to his lips and, using it like a spoon, tipped it into his mouth. He used his top lip to pull the hash of food into his mouth while he pulled the clam away.

Delic's taste buds were singing.

"This is so good!"

Hibiya smiled. "I am glad."

Delic smiled.

Hibiya used a spoon and knife to scoop up a clam and put it on his napkin. That made Delic cock a brow. The raven then took a fork to the bundle of meat and took the entire small hash out of the clam. He put it in his small mouth.

"Why don't you use your hands?" Delic asked. "I remember what you said before, about not fondling your food, but this high-class food for your caste is supposed to be eaten with your hands."

Hibiya took his time to swallow. "I wish not to dirty my gloves."

"Then why not take off your gloves?"

"No."

Delic cocked a brow. "Why not?"

"Tit-for-tat."

Delic's eyes widened. Hibiya gave him a cocky smirk. The host then chuckled.

"Touché, Hibiya."

Hibiya's smirk only grew. "On the note of 'tit-for-tat'. If I disclose a personal tale, shall you?"

"Yup. Of equivalent value even."

Hibiya smiled. He opened his mouth to speak.

But Delic cut him off. "But before we get that far, I want to make something perfectly clear."

Hibiya cocked a brow. But nodded nonetheless. Delic leaned forward, put his elbows on the table—which he knew was extremely improper—and rested his chin on his hands that were folded together. He held no smile and his eyes were locked onto Hibiya's.

"You are the one who asked for this meeting outside of the club. That means you are meeting me as an equal. You have no say over what I do or say and if you piss me off, I will not hold my tongue. You shall know that the man I am and the host I am are not the same person. And right now, you're speaking to the man. You will show me respect or I can show you how fast I can walk out the door. How fast I can make sure I _never_ have to see you again."

Hibiya's eyes widened.

"In actuality, Hibiya, I had an _extremely_ low tolerance for people who think they are better than others. Arrogant, full of themselves, self-absorbed, shallow, and toss out money like it's air—not because they hvae to but because they want to. Honestly, if you were anyone else, I'd have blacklisted you the night you set an appointment."

"Then why had you not?"

 ** _'Because I want to humiliate you.'_**

Delic hesitated. Saying that didn't feel right. For a reason he didn't know, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Sorry, that thought isn't for sale right now. But you can try back at a later date."

Hibiya was not amused with that response but the raven sighed in what seemed like remorse.

"Delic, I shall apologize for any disrespect I may have enacted towards you." Hibiya said. "If I had, it was unintentional and not to my knowledge. I was not aware I damaged your pride so fervently and I truly apologize.

"However," Hibiya continued, casting Delic a serious look. "I shall not apologize for my personality. I am fully aware that I am a difficult person. I truly am arrogant, I use currency as I please without a care, and I am selfish. I know full well the type of person I am and I am content with myself. Although, I wish to state, I am not self-absorbed nor am I full of myself. T'would not have bothered to assist you the night we met if I was."

"Unless I was something you desired." Delic said. "It's no secret I'm a rarity as far as physical appearance. Even battered, I know my price as a person."

"Price? As in how much you would be worth if sold?"

"Yup."

Hibiya narrowed his eyes. "Firstly, that concept is revolting. Secondly, what do you mean by 'rarity'?"

"I'm an albino. Natural blond, naturally pale, and natural pink eyes. Sick perverts would pay _heavily_ to own me. The fact that I've got fight in me makes me even more desirable."

Delic reached forward to grab a clam casino. However, Hibiya put his hand over the blonds. Delic looked up at him.

Hibiya had a deep scowl on his face.

"Are you…accustom to being sold?" Hibiya asked in a low voice. "Does that man, Shiki, own you?"

Delic held back a laugh. Hibiya's eyes widened. Then those amber eyes narrowed into a hateful glare.

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you." Delic said quickly, pulling his hand away. "Your concern is touching."

"Then why laugh?!"

"What you said about Shiki." Delic looked out the window with a thin smile. "Shiki would never want to own me."

"He obviously has something over you."

Delic looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

"That expression you gave him. When he removed you from my establishment."

Delic's eyes widened. "What expression?"

"It looked as if you disliked him for a moment. At first, he peeved you, however, you had no ability to rebuttal him. He was coarse and demanding towards you and you disliked it. However, he showed a moment of gentleness and you melted. Became complacent and obedient. Your expression softened into either defeat or…"

"Or?"

"Affection."

Delic's eyes widened and he stiffened. "Was it that obvious?"

Hibiya nodded.

Delic's eyes narrowed. He glowered at the table.

"So, that man does not own you." Hibiya stated. "However, he seems to know your feelings and uses them to his advantage."

"No, he doesn't."

"I believe you are in denial."

"No-no. Shiki…he's not that type of person. He's straight forward and blunt. Using people's emotions to his advantage isn't within his character. He hates people like that. No, he doesn't need to do that."

"Then you allow yourself to play into his hands."

Delic glowered then looked to the window. He sighed heavily. "Like you, Hibiya, I know the type of person I am. I know my flaws all too well."

"If you are aware of your faults, you should put effort into changing them."

"Yeah, but I don't want to. At least not right now."

"…Understood."

Delic sighed again. "I'll make this clear. Shiki does not own me. Never has, never will. He's my old boss. He's an executive of the Awakusu-kai and I was his responsibility when I started out. I got transferred to Akabayashi when I became a host."

"And what did you do under Shiki?"

"Tit-for-tat."

Hibiya glowered. "I think not I have a story of equivalence. I have never worked."

"That sucks, don't it?"

Hibiya scowled.

"Hello~!" Psyche sing-songed as he returned with two platters. "Here's your Peking duck."

Psyche placed the plate in front of Hibiya. A small, headless, cooked bird lathered in gravy was on the center of the dish. Around the left side were small, bite size wraps of something Delic didn't know. On the right was celery sticks and folded pieces of cheese. Psyche then placed a small tea plate with a small bowl of what looked like soy sauce. Along with a steak knife and a small pitch fork.

 ** _'Wow, that's a lot of bird. No way he'll be able to finish that.'_**

"And here's your omakase platter."

Psyche placed a rectangle plate in front of Delic. On the plate, in a neat straight line, was nigiri and sashimi of ankimo, shrimp, mackerel, calamari, and crab, along with some maki, caviar, uni and oysters. He placed a side of soy sauce, some metal chopsticks, and some sweet and sour sauce by his dish.

"Thank you!" Delic chimed.

"You're welcome. Would you like anything else? New drinks?"

"No, thank you."

"That is not necessary." Hibiya said.

"Alright! I'll come check on you in a bit."

"Okay, thank you." Delic smiled.

Psyche waved as he walked off.

"Why do you thank him?" Hibiya asked. "He is merely doing his job."

Delic looked at the raven. "Is that not an etiquette for the rich?"

"Not particularly."

"Huh…Well, us _commoner's_ like to make sure that other's efforts are appreciated and they know they are appreciated. It makes for far better customer service and it's nice."

"…I see."

Delic chuckled as he picked up his chopsticks.

 ** _'These are fancy as hell.'_**

Delic picked up a calamari nigiri and put it in his mouth.

"Very good." Delic mused.

"Might I inquire?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you ask if I desire calamari?"

"Cuz I don't like it."

Hibiya cocked a brow. "Is that octopus?"

"No, it's squid."

Hibiya was confused and it showed on his expression.

"What?" Delic asked.

"Calamari is squid."

"No, calamari is French for fish roe."

Hibiya deadpanned. "No, _caviar_ is French for fish roe. Calamari is Greek for squid."

"No, it is not." Delic reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Yes, it is."

Delic turned on the screen and went to his web browser.

"What are you doing?"

"Googling it." The blond typed it in.

"Shall you not take my word for it?" Hibiya glowered at him.

"Why should I?"

The phone loaded. Delic's eyes narrowed.

"Okay…"

"Was I right?"

"Yeah…sorry."

"It is alright. Might I ask, however, are you dyslexic?"

"…No~," Delic said in a guilty tone. "What would make you think that?"

Hibiya chuckled. "It is strange that your silver tongue can become tangled."

"Heh, honestly, I don't have dyslexia. I'm just dumb sometimes."

"You seem to be quite intelligent, in my opinion."

"Everyone can be intelligent but show a bit of stupid. Even you."

"Twould prefer not to."

"I don't think anyone wants to be stupid." Delic smiled. "Anyway, do you like _caviar_?"

"Yes, I do." Hibiya chuckled.

Delic chuckled, as well. "Here, then."

Delic used the chopsticks to pick up the mentaiko*, the ankimo*, and the ikura gunkan* and put them on the appetizer plate—which still had a few clam casino's on it.

"Thank you." Hibiya said.

"No problem."

The two began to eat their meals.

 ** _'This tastes way better than the sushi I've had in the past. What did they do differently?'_**

The beautiful violins stopped playing. Delic glanced up at the small stage in the corner of the room. The violinists were talking to someone who looked like a manager.

 ** _'Hm?'_**

"Might we backtrack our conversation for a moment?" Hibiya asked.

Delic looked at him. "Sure. What you wanna talk about?"

"One of our multiple 'tit-for-tat's."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I wish to know how lying to your parents placed you in your current lifestyle."

"And what are you willing to exchange?"

"A lie that put me in my current lifestyle."

Delic cocked a brow. "Okay. You first then."

Hibiya did not look pleased with that. But he didn't state it.

Instead he put his fork down and made eyes contact with Delic.

"Well, it begins with my brother. Sakuraya, he has…well, my brother has ailments to his personal well-being."

"He's blind."

Hibiya jolted. "You—how had you come across such knowledge?"

"I spent a week at your house, Hibiya. I noticed he doesn't make eye contact with anyone and he stared off when people are talking. Paying attention to body language and taking note of the little things is how I'm such a good host. To others, he can get away with people thinking he's bashful. But I'm not others."

Hibiya's expression was laced with worry. He looked at Delic then at his lap with that near-scared gaze.

"Honestly, I didn't think much of it till I met you again. I realized something was off with Sakuraya but I thought he was just really absorbed with the TV. I let it go to the back of my mind until you showed up at the club."

"Are you saying I was the one to give my brothers' secret away?"

"Yeah. You made a comment once, when you were dressing yourself after a shower. I asked why the butler wasn't dressing you and you said Sakuraya needed Shitsuo's aid more or something like that. And now you say he has an ailment to his personal being. I just put two-and-two together."

"How are you able to paste so much together with so little evidence?"

"The evidence isn't little if you stop to look at it."

Hibiya bit his bottom lip.

"You shouldn't mar your pretty face." Delic said with a smirk.

"This information does not leave between us." Delic's attempt to return the statement Hibiya has said to him multiple times before seemed to go right over the raven's head. Or maybe this topic was more important than Delic's petty attempt to feed Hibiya's his own words. Delic wasn't sure and he wasn't going to ask.

"Of course." Delic smile reassuringly. "I expect the same from you."

"Of course."

Delic gestured for Hibiya to go on.

Hibiya glowered. Then he let out a heavy sigh and looked up at Delic.

"Yes, my brother is blind. He was born that way. On top of such he also has a weak immune system. When he was younger, he would get so sickly. He would be hospitalized for weeks with only a common cold. My parents did everything they deemed appropriate to keep my brother safe.

"However, my brother was not frail. I was the only one who saw that. He and I are twins, myself older by a mere four minutes. Due to such, we did everything together. I have known of his inability to see since I was a babe. Instinctual responses of an infant, I have naturally kept a lookout for him. His disability was not made apparent until we began to attend schooling. I would answer on behalf of my brother, to our teacher's distaste. Eventually, she separated us and his lack of sight became known.

"Our parent's immediate response," Hibiya glowered at table. "Was to remove Sakuraya from schooling and place him in home-schooling. They coddled him and may as well have put him in a safe room. Our father, in particular, was very controlling. He even put myself and Sakuraya in separate housing to 'keep him safe', quote on quote, due to myself still partaking in normal schooling—exposed to other children who may be carrying sicknesses that I may not catch by my brother could.

"Sakuraya was miserable—rightfully so, in my opinion. We did not grow up completely separate, might I state. I would come to visit every day after my time at school was over. However, it was brief, nothing more than a lunch or dinner date. The rest of the time, he was alone with our family butler, Tokenomaru. Tokenomaru is a kind man but he is not much of a conversationalist. Sakuraya took up gardening, during that time. He taught himself brail, as well. Our father did not want him to learn for 'reading was not something he will ever need to learn'. After all, I am the eldest, so I shall be the one to take over as head of the household. I shall take my father's place in his business endeavors and I shall be in control of the financials. Something like reading was not needed for Sakuraya, who was expected to sit at home and be content. My brother was living a pointless existence.

"When I became fifteen, I was accepted into a private academy in Saitama. My family's main estate was in Kyoto, still is, so I would have to get an establishment of my own if I wished to attend this academy. My father agreed to this, as my education was important. However, he did not accept that I wished to take Sakuraya with me. We had an extensive argument about this matter, in which I was losing for the deration. Then I stated to him that this academy required I live in the dormitory for the first year—when in actuality that was a lie. There were no dormitories that allowed one inhabitance within them, so I was required to share a room with one other—which was an honest statement. I demanded I go to this school and I demanded Sakuraya be my accompanying roommate, in which in order for Sakuraya to dorm with me he would need to be an attending student. I told my father if I did not attend this school, I would attend no other for it was 'the one I set my eyes on'. For the heir to the family to not attend the high school would be disgraceful and unacceptable.

"My father eventually gave away, with the assistance of my mother. She knew Sakuraya was miserable and wished for his solitude to be put to an end, as well. She stated she was not comfortable with the idea of her eldest son sharing a living space with a random stranger and the notion of Sakuraya being my dormmate would put her at ease. My father agreed. Sakuraya attended the school year and for the next three years thereafter, we stayed in the family estate that resided in Shiki. It was a twenty minute drive from Saitama, but it was within the prefecture so I held little complaints. Tokenomaru accompanied us within the estate, reporting back to our father of our days and how well we were adjusting without parental guidance—mostly, he wished to know if anything happened to Sakuraya solely. Those three years…"

Hibiya smiled a warm smile.

"Those four years were the happiest I had ever seen my brother. His happiness only grew when we met Shitsuo. He smiled every day and was extremely proactive with school activities. He even partook in the journalist club. He may not be able to write, but he has quite the silver tongue. He would be competent within a company if father ever allowed him to work."

Delic smiled. It was warming for the host to see such a tender love within the proud prince. Regardless of how Hibiya had treated Delic in the past, there was no doubt in the blonde's mind that Sakuraya was lucky to have Hibiya as an older brother.

Hibiya looked over at Delic. He blushed when he saw the smile on Delic's face and adverted his eyes. He cleared his throat and gave a quick glower to the floor.

"After graduation," the prince continued. "my father wished for us to return home. I refused. I stated another lie. In which, if I was going to take over as head of the family, I had to know how the world functions first hand. If not, I would be taken advantage of by more experienced people. That notion could easily bring disaster upon our family, upon our financials, and upon our very foundation."

"That's not necessarily a lie." Delic chipped in. "There are plenty of snakes that would love to rob people blind."

"It is a lie for I have no intention of doing such. I merely desired not to return home. My father agreed with my statement, with my desire to have experience. He even allowed me to move away from the estate within Shiki, into the penthouse establishment I reside in currently. The establishment is owned by my family so he is still in control of my stability and living situation. However, I am free to do what I will, under the guise that I shall attend a party or two in my father's stead."

"And Sakuraya?"

"My father wished for Sakuraya to return to Kyoto even if I would not. But I, again, refused him. I lied again. I stated Sakuraya had become attached to me, to the point that he would be miserable without me. He could not leave my side else he'd fall into a depression. He was very upset and irate by this declaration, however, he could not disagree when it came to Sakuraya's mental well-being."

"Clever. And sneaky. You're a batch of beauty and brains."

Hibiya blushed but cast Delic a glower. Delic chuckled at that.

"How long do you think this will last?" Delic asked.

"…Hopefully long enough for me to become head of the household. My father will not be able to rebuttal my demands then. What I will say will be done as such."

Delic chuckled. "Well, let's hope that'll be soon."

"I agree with that desire."

Hibiya smiled softly at Delic. "I had never told anyone such things before. I must say, it feels quite…refreshing. Almost as if a weight was lifted off my head."

"The phrase is 'a weight off my shoulders'." Delic chuckled. "I'm not surprised you've never vented before, heh. I'm going to take a wild guess you didn't have friends as a kid."

"Why would I need such? I have my brother and Shitsuo. They are all the company I would ever need."

Delic chuckled. **_'That's not a healthy thought process. Thinking all you need is your brother to be happy. No wonder you have such a shitty personality.'_**

"Well," Hibiya said, regaining Delic's attention. "I exposed my tit. I believe it is your turn to expose your tat."

Delic held back a loud laugh. Hibiya cocked a brow in confusion.

"Hibiya, that's indecent." Delic said between soft laughs. "You shouldn't expose your tit in public, ha ha."

"You stated tit-for-tat. I think it matters not if it is in public or else."

"Do you even know what tit-for-tat means?"

"It…It means equivalent exchange, does it not?"

"Do you know what a tit is?"

"…No…Should I?"

Delic chuckled softly as he looked up at the ceiling. "My god, you're fricken adorable."

Hibiya blushed. "I—I understand not what I have done to make you say such!"

Delic shook his head with that smile firmly planted on his lips. "Don't worry about it, love. Anyway, it's my turn, yeah?"

Hibiya glowered at him. His cheeks puffed in frustration for a moment then he exhaled heavily in a very defeated tone. He slouched back in his seat, obviously sulking.

"Twould presume as such." The golden man muttered.

Delic chuckled. **_'He's so cute. So cute, so cute, so cute!'_**

"Alright," Delic started, "so my lie also has to do with my little brother. My parents are pretty well off. My mom's a lawyer and my dad's the CEO of a company. They had kids to help their social status so they couldn't really care about any problems me and Tsuki had growing up. But I cared and we had a lot of problems.

"Tsukishima and I are albino's. Albinism is where your skin, eyes, and hair lack the pigments to hold color. See, tyrosinase produces melanin, melanin creates color and is mostly responsible for what hair, eye, and skin tone you'll have. Albinism is caused by a lack there of or a defect of tyrosinase. Albinism is also considered a disorder of inbreeding because it's an autosomal recessive disorder—meaning when people with similar genes breed, albinism can occur. Mind you, albinism is not a sign of inbreeding but inbreeders have a higher chance of having albino babies if one of them has the gene. Tsuki and I are not inbred, our parents just had similar genetic coding. Nothing more.

"Well, growing up albino's we had a lot of problems from other people. People thought Tsuki and I were diseased. Kids would say we should go home cuz we'd get them sick. They'd call us inbred or freaks all the time. Tsuki got it worse than me because his albinism is _so_ noticeable. I mean, to the naked eye I look like I've dyed my hair too many times and wear eye contacts. I got called a delinquent a lot and had students _and_ teachers tell me I need to follow the dress code and let my hair go back to its natural color. Tsuki, on the other hand, can't hide his. His hair may as well be white and his eyes are blood red. The kids called me inbred but Tsuki got called a monster.

"Tsuki has a lot of personality problems because of it. He's got a permanent stutter when he talks, he has extremely bad social anxiety, and he still has no friends. I convinced him to get a job but that did nothing to help and his grades started slipping so he eventually quit anyway. I thought it would embolden him a little but it just led to him meeting the worse piece of shit he could have ever come across. That guy has brought nothing but trouble since the day they met. I really wish he would just go the fuck away but there's not much I can do about it now. Tsuki likes him so I can't be too rough or Tsuki will come to hate me."

Delic growled in annoyance. He gave pause to catch him emotions before they went out of control. He didn't want to get irritable over Hachimenroppi when he should be enjoying his dinner date with Hibiya. Delic inhaled deeply to calm himself. Then let the air out in a sigh.

However, Delic didn't continue his statement as something caught his attention. Or more so, caught his ear.

Halfway through Hibiya's story the orchestra started up again. It was just loud enough that it was drowned out as background noise behind the prince's voice. But now that there was brief silence between the two Delic could hear it clearly. And someone had a very beautiful voice.

"Wow…"

"What is it?" Hibiya cocked a brow.

"This song. This is Bononcini: Mentre in Placido Sonno, isn't it?"

"I would know not. I do not know Spanish."

"It's Italian, actually."

Delic leaned over to look at the stage. His eyes went wide.

"No way."

"What?" Hibiya looked over his shoulder.

Delic smiled wide. "It's Psyche."

"The waiter?" Hibiya cocked a brow.

"Yup!"

Hibiya paused to listen.

"That is quite impressive." Hibiya faced Delic. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"After this song."

Hibiya glared. But Delic wasn't paying attention to him. He was staring intently at Psyche as the brunette's voice filled his ears. His soprano was perfect, in Delic's opinion. His voice would crack and hitch every once in a while but that only showed that it had been a while since he had sung. Nothing more, as far as Delic was concerned. His microphone was turned down so he was barely heard over the idle chatter of the other tables but Delic was enthralled completely. One thought crossed Delic's mind as he listened to this man.

 ** _'I want him to be my second singer. I want him to join Psychedelic Dreams.'_**

* * *

 ***(27) Chapter 18 of Camera's and Letter's.**

 ***So when I first wrote CaL, I was under the assumption eye-dye was a thing. Had a friend who claimed to use eye-dye in high school, when I first started writing CaL. Turns out, it's really not a thing. But Camera's and Letter's and the rest of the stories that follow this timeline and those that will follow this timeline use the concept of eye-dye heavily so I can't really change it now. Please excuse this one chunk of fiction in this slice-of-life.**

 ***Omakase means "I'll leave it up to you". An omakase platter is a chef's choice assortment of sushi.**

 **Mentaiko: pollock or cod roe wrapped in seaweed.**

 **Ankimo: Monkfish liver topped with cod roe.**

 **Ikura Gunkan: salmon roe wrapped in seaweed.**

 **Don't forget to review~!**

 **KCK**


End file.
